Pokecaptor Brendan
by nightelf37
Summary: I decided to put back my Cardcaptor/Pokemon crossover and Farla won't stop me! I only put this in to remove a plot bunny gnawing in my mind for who knows how long. Read or not, it's your choice. And I discourage reviews. CANCELLED
1. Chapter 1

nightelf37: I have decided to create a new story called Poké-captor Brendan, a CCS/Pokémon crossover. I'm just starting, so please review. If you see any plot holes, you can post a review for an answer. On second thought, dont put in ANY reviews. I don't want anything to do with it!

Chapter 1: A New Adventure

It was nighttime. The full moon shone brightly in the dark sky. A young boy stood on a rooftop of a building as crashing waves are heard in the distance (The place is Slateport City). Beside him was a small flying creature, not identified as any known Pokémon (A/N: This is set before the Sinnoh Region was discovered, and no, the creature is NOT a Sinnoh Pokémon). The boy held a semi-ornate mallet and spoke, but his words were only audible to himself and his companion who didn't respond. The boy then stepped to the roof's edge and jumped off.

PCBPCBPCBPCBPCB

A boy was jolted awake from his sleep. He was inside a moving van. He had recently finished the Pokémon League and some time after, his family decided to move from Littleroot Town (This is NOT the player character in the games.) to Slateport City. This was partly because during his adventure, he was given an invitation to enroll in the new Mamoru Academy, a (secret) school that teaches self-defense for those who don't have Pokémon to protect them or just in case the Trainer's Pokémon are unable to help him/her. Personally, he thought whoever founded this was paranoid.

(A/N: In the Pokémon manga, which is more 'violent' then the animé, the trainers fight alongside their Pokémon, or so I heard. I haven't seen the manga. The fighting in this story is up to this level.)

The other reason why his family was moving was that his father found a better job at Slateport. Brendan decided to look at his invitation letter again and it read;

Greetings, Brendan Avilon,

If you're wondering how you received this letter, it's because we've been observing trainers like you in our search for 'recruits' to our Mamoru Academy. Here, we will teach you self-defense without being dependent on your Pokémon. Not that we think you shouldn't need them, but who knows what may happen. Call us paranoid if you will, but surely you have had encounters with certain evil organizations like Team Magma, for example. We just want you to know that while having Pokémon is a good thing, you shouldn't depend your life entirely on them. We hope you understand what we're trying to imply here.

With regards,

Mamoru Academy Staff

P.S. There is a card attached that will grant you entry as our academy is secret to the general public.

Just then, the van had stopped. The door opened and as he got out, was greeted with the face of someone familiar.

"You were the driver of the moving van that took us Johto to Hoenn!", he gasped.

(Although he isn't the player character in the games, this boy underwent most of the same situations.)

"A pleasure to serve you once more, Brendan Avilon.", said the driver, shaking hands.

"Nice to see you again, sir.", replied Brendan.

"Well, best get in. I already fixed up your new room, I presume. My Pokémon are still moving the other stuff, so be careful."

"I will."

Brendan took a glimpse of the new house, admiring its wonderful appearance, then he went inside. There, things were in a bit of a chaos. While the mover's Pokémon Machoke and Vigoroth were doing a well done job, his family insisted on lending a hand. His sister, Daisy, a blonde teen with red jogging pants, matching sneakers, and a small black sleeveless shirt baring her midriff was lifting a large box and was assisted by Gluckod, her Golduck, and Bermol, her Lombre. His father, whose face Brendan wasn't able to see, was carrying another box all by himself, kindly refusing all offers to assist. His mother… well, his mother passed away a few years ago, before their move to Littleroot Town.

Brendan went straight to the stairs, climbed them, and went to his room, designed in a simple manner and somewhat like his "Littleroot" room. He then went straight to adjusting his clock, then went to his mirror and adjusted his blue bandanna, made sure his custom-made long-sleeved shirt was straight, his gloves were tight enough, hia pants were clean (especially at the yellow portion below), and his shoes not having any loose knots.

Then he looked at his watch and gasped, "Goodness me! I gotta go!" He then got his bag, his Pokémon, and ran lickety-split down the stairs and out of the house.

"I'll race ya!", a voice from his right said as he ran. He looked and it was Daisy.

"Sure!", he replied. "Last one is a rotten egg!"

Both raced each other through the Slateport streets. A minute later a white-haired (with a tone of cyan) guy, wearing a black suit adorned with purple waves, pants and shoes of matching color, and a red tie underneath the suit, joined in the run.

"Julian Comet! Is that you?", Daisy gasped in shock.

"Well met, Daisy Avilon.", answered Julian.

"Are you headed for the Mamoru Academy, by any chance?"

"Why, yes. You?"

"Yup. And my brother, too!"

"Did you really have to mention me?", Brendan asked.

Daisy didn't answer back. Instead, she pointed out in the distance. "Hey! Who's that?"

Brendan looked at where she was pointing and saw someone familiar. He had green hair, a white buttoned uniform, green pants, and blue & white shoes. He also had a backpack. (A/N: While this is what Wally looks like, this is not Wally; I'm just so lazy in making original characters for Pokémon.)

"Yuri Taylor!", Brendan gasped as he, Daisy, and Julian reached bypassed where Yuri was.

"Brendan Avilon!", Yuri greeted in return as he joined the three in the run. "Guess what! I was invited into the Mamoru Academy!"

"Really? So was I! And my sister too! As well as her friend here."

"I see."

Another minute later, they reached an officer, who was one of the confdential guards to the Academy.

"Follow me.", he said and they did so. He led them all the way to a row of portable plastic outhouses. He motioned them to enter, which they did with some hesitation. Once they were inside, the officer punched in a set of numbers on a hidden keypad in each of the stalls. Inside the stalls, a face scanner and a card scanner came out.

"Your name?", a computer voice said to each of the four. As they said their names, the computer said, "Scan the card you received in your invitation letter."

At once the four followed and before they knew it, it was as if they were suddenly in a fast descending elevator. Ten seconds later, they stopped and when they opened the stall, they were amazed by what they saw.

(A/N: I'll leave the description of the school to your imagination, but I'll say that its theme was futuristic.)

"What?" was all they could think of. They then crossed the gate, which was one of many as there were multiple (secret) entrances, then they went to the school's bulletin board in the main hall, Daisy and Julian went one way, while Brendan and Yuri went another.

As the two boys walked, Yuri suddnly snapped his fingers, saying, "Yeesh! I forgot to tell you that I just bought a new camera." Yuri's quite the photograher, and even took a video or two. He joined Brendan in his adventures (en route to the Pokémon League). He had taken a lot of photos of him with his Pokémon, his friends, just about anything worth taking a picture. Yuri was no slouch in Pokémon battles either. In fact, he just second to Brendan in terms of power and skill.

"You need not tell me, Yuri.", Brendan replied. "Say, is there anything more interesting to you besides myself?"

"Nothing is more interesting to me than you, Brendan. You should know that. By the way, do you think Julian is charming?"

"Well, I think he is charming. And it seems that my sister's having a liking to him."

"Well, let's hurry to our first class."

PCBPCBPCBPCBPCB

"All right now, young 'uns.", said the teacher. "Our lesson for today is on deciding on your personal self-defense weapon. The pole, the hammer, and the sling are a few basic examples. There are also others like fans, chucks, tonfas…"

As the teacher continued on in her lecture (the students were seated, just like in ordinary schools), Yuri noticed Brendan absentmindedly doodling, though his face was directed at the teacher's.

"What's that?", he asked his friend. Instantly, Brendan stopped doodling and looked at what he drew.

"It doesn't look like any Pokémon I ever seen.", Yuri continued.

"Yeah.", Brendan agreed. "I first saw this…critter in a dream of mine."

Just then, the teacher called out his name.

"Brendan Avilon."

"Yes, ma'am?", Brendan answered.

"Name other non-lethal objects that can be used in self defense combat."

"Well, there's the arnis sticks, the quarterstaff, and the blackjack to name a few."

"Very good. Now name conventional items that can be used for self-defense."

"Baseball bat, dumbell, ladle, pipe, shovel…"

PCBPCBPCBPCBPCB

Brendan and Yuri were now at the gym, practicing acrobatic moves. They also met some old aquaintances from their previous adventure. There was Jackson Teeled, a Camper whom they competed with in the contest at the Trick House (not the same one Ash's friends attended in the animé), and Nick Bromokov, a Bug Maniac who harassed them whenever they bypassed Petalburg Woods.

"Brendan seems to be a fast learner, eh?", Jackson said to Nick, who happened to have been at the same Trick House contest as him.

"I most definitely agree.", Nick answered back.

Brendan was learning fast in staff combat, and received applause from his classmates. Just then, the coach called out, "Well done, Brendan Avilon. Next lesson is to retrieve a spinning object from the air. This is to simulate a situation where your weapon my have been sent into the air by your opponent. You are to simulate the act of retreiving it."

"Yes, Coach!", the students chorused. Each of them got their 'weapon' of preference from the rack; Brendan's choice was the mallet. Seconds later, they tossed their 'weapons' into the air, subsequently caught them, and repeated under the Coach's whistle signal.

"That dream I had earlier has been bothering me.", Brendan thought. "I better tell Yuri about this."

Suddenly, in mid-air, his mallet became the one from his dream. He was so entranced by this transformation (it was only in his mind) that he failed to catch it as it fell on his head, hammerhead first.

"Ooh. That's gonna leave a mark.", Nick remarked.

"Uh-huh.", Jackson nodded in agreement as Brendan fell to the floor, clutching his head in pain.

PCBPCBPCBPCBPCB

Brendan had a few more lessons, was told by Daisy that she'll be home at 7:00 PM, and soon, he was out of the academy and was headed home. He entered, calling, "I'm home!", but no one answered. He then looked at the bulletin board at the kitchen. It said;

"Skyler (Dad): I'll be home around 9:00 PM today. Please warm up some curry for dinner. Dessert is in the fridge.

Daisy: I have a part-time job at 4:00 PM. I'll be home at 7:00 PM.

Brendan: Nothing special scheduled today."

After reading the note, Brendan opened the fridge, took a chocolate cupcake, and ate it. Suddenly, a low bubbling noise was heard. Instantly, he grabbed a croquet mallet from the living room and searched for the noise. After hearing it again, he realized it was at the basement, where his father stores his books.

"It's coming from Dad's library.", Brendan thought. "What should I do? What if it's a thief? I'll just look inside from the doorway. And if someone's there, I'll call the police. Or perhaps I could make use of my lessons."

Brendan opened the basement door and looked inside. He creeped slowly down the stairs and lit the room with the room lights. He moved between the shelves, the noise growing louder as he reached the last shelf. He then jumps into view of the assumed 'intruder'—only there was none. He looked about the shelf and one of them caught his eye; a strange book titled "The Clow". On the cover was a feline-like creature he never seen before. Brendan opened the book and saw that the pages have been hollowed out and that cards were hidden inside. He took out the top card and examined it.

"Win…dy.", Brendan read on the card. Just then, it glowed and suddenly, a glowing circle lit up underneath his feet and a blast of wind sprung up from nowhere, blowing out the cards, which pass throught the roof and out into the sky. In surprise, Brendan dropped the book and slumped to the floor. He then realized that "Windy" was still in his hand.

"What?", Brendan gasped as the book glowed and an small orange creature with ears of a Marill, simplistic limbs, small white wings, and a slim tail with a slight tuft at its end.

"Good afternoon!", it greeted.

Brendan was speechless.

"Hey, thanks for wakin' me up!", the creature continued before he was plucked out of the air by Brendan, who examined him gently.

"Batteries...?", Brendan was saying. "Where's the switch...? Where's the voice coming from? And what is this Pokémon?"

Just then, the creature escaped and flew a safe distance away.

"I am not a toy!", the creature retorted. "And I'm not a Pokémon either, whatever that is. I am the guardian beast of this book, Cerberus."

"Guardian?", Brendan repeated. "Cerberus?"

As Cerberus levitated the book into an upright position, he answered, "Yep. I guard the cards in this book so they don't do bad things. That's my—"

He stopped short when he realize that the cards were missing and did a double-take.

"Ahhh! There's no cards!", Cerberus gasped in panic. "Why? Why? Where'd they all go?"

Brendan then held out the Windy card saying, "Is this one of them?"

"Huh? Oh! Yeah, this! This is one of them! And the rest of the cards?"

"Well, when I read 'Windy' aloud, it got really windy, and the rest of the cards flew away!"

"Oh, so that's it...", said Cerberus and both of them laughed. An instant later, the guardian screamed, "WHAT?"

PCBPCBPCBPCBPCB

Later that night, at the dining room, Brendan and Daisy were having dinner; their father hasn't returned home yet as it was only 7:12 PM. For some reason, Brendan was consuming his food real fast. Then in a hurried tone, he gave a "grace after meals", quickly and surely cleaned his dishes in the sink, ran to the fridge, and took a plate of cookies.

"Where are you going with that?", Daisy asked quizzically.

"I'm going to eat it while I study in my room!", replied Brendan as he made for the stairs. (A/N: Even the Mamoru Academy has book-reading in its mehods of teaching, although their true reason is to serve as a cover-up of its self-defense activities and gives the illusion that its students are attending an ordinary school.)

PCBPCBPCBPCBPCB

In the desk on Brendan's room, Cerberus glowed and floated next to the PC, observing the card book as it floated in front of the guardian.

"How's it going?", said Brendan as he entered with the cookies.

"This is bad.", said Cerberus. "I can't tell where the cards are at all."

"Here." Brendan offered the cookies to Cerberus and he casually ate it.

"That tastes good!", Cerberus remarked, then continued. "In this book, there were Clow Cards."

"Clow Cards?", Brendan repeated.

"Clow Cards. When unleashed, they will bring chaos to the world. They are special cards created by a magician named Clow Reed. Each one is alive and has its own special powers. They do as they please, and on top of that, ordinary people can't control them. That's why Clow made this book and put me, the guardian beast, on the cover. By the way, what's a Pokémon?"

"They're the creatures that exist in this world other than us humans and plants, though there are Pokémon that are akin to plants."

"Really? Tell me more."

"Judging by your face, I think this Clow Reed is not of this world of Pokémon as you don't know what it is, whereas it's common knowledge here to even the lowliest beggar."

"I see. Anyway, we need to get the cards back.", said Cerberus and as he pointed to Brendan, finished, "And you're going to help me."

"Why me?", Brendan asked with a casual face.

"You're the one who called the magic wind and scattered the cards!", Cerberus accused.

"But ain't it your job to make certain the cards didn't escape?", Brendan answered back.

"Well, I kinda fell asleep..."

"For how long?", Brendan asked, making the akimbo position.

"Thirty years or so."

"Are you really a guardian beast?"

"Hey, these things happen!"

"So the sound I heard was your snoring, huh?"

"Anyway! Since you were able to open this book, you have at least some magic. And you, what's your name?"

"Brendan."

"Well, then, Brendan, stand over there."

He complied, then suddenly, the room disappeared, and he is standing in a magic circle. As Brendan had a slightly confused look (A/N: he has seen weirder; after all, he fought legendary Pokémon on his way to the League.), Cerberus began to chant.

"O key of capture!" A shining orb emerged from the card book and floated to Brendan. "There is one who would enter into a contract with thee! A boy named Brendan. O key, grant this boy your power! Release!"

The orb glowed with a blinding light and became a blue mallet adorned with a ring of garnet on the portion of the handle near the head. There were also stripes of orange on the end farthest from the head.

"Take the 'wand'!", ordered Cerberus, and Brendan swiftly complied.

"All right! A cardcaptor is born!", he cheered as the room returned to normal. Brendan nodded in return, because deep inside, he was itching for a new journey, and now that it has come, he was ready.

PCBPCBPCBPCBPCB

Brendan was now in his blue Mudkip-designed pyjamas, ready for bed and was blow-drying his hair since he took a bath after his "call to adventure". Meanwhile, Cerberus was bouncing on his bed, and holding Brendan's Pokédex.

"Cardcaptor. Catcher of the Clow cards. Doesn't it sound cool?", Cerberus asked Brendan.

"I guess.", he replied. "I've been waiting for another adventure ever since I defeated the Elite Four."

"I see."

Brendan had taken the time to explain about the Pokémon world. Suddenly, a blast of wind from the open window surprised them. "What a strong wind!", Brendan gasped. He went to the window and was about to close it when Cerberus stopped him and pointed to a Fearow flying above them.

"A Clow Card!", Cerberus gasped.

"That? But that's just a Fearow."

"But it's so big!"

"Fearow are usually big." Then the Fearow swooped down an made a loop-dee-loop. It went low enough for Brendan to see that this Fearow was much bigger than ordinary Fearows. "But this Fearow is way too large!"

"It must be the Fly card!", Cerberus assumed. "This world probably had effects on the Clow Cards that gave them the appearance of Pokémon. It's time for the Cardcaptor's first task!"

"I'm on it!", Brendan said in alertness, grabbing his Running Shoes and his belt (holding his party Pokémon) before jumping out the window.

PCBPCBPCBPCBPCB

On the streets of Slateport, "Fly" has landed. With each beat of its wings, it cracked windows and sent blasts of wind everywhere. Brendan and Cerberus hurried toward it, Brendan still in his pyjamas.

"Sheesh! My first call of duty and I'm in my nightwear!", Brendan said to himself.

"What are you saying, world's only Cardcaptor?", Cerberus asked.

Ahead, they see "Fly". In an instant, Brendan took out one of his Pokémon. He then tossed the Pokéball forward, yelling, "Windria, I choose you!" The Pokéball opened, and sent out flash of light, which materialized into a Swellow wearing a blue bonnet with white polka dots. (A/N: Brendan took the habit of giving his Pokémon 'marks' or small pieces of clothing to distinguish them from other Pokémon.)

"What's that?", Cerberus asked as he took out the Pokédex (he brought it with him). The Pokédex explained, "Swellow, the Swallow Pokémon. Swellow uses its impressive divebomber speed and its large talons to capture its prey."

"You're gonna use a Pokémon to attack the Clow Card?", Cerberus asked in disgust.

"Don't worry.", Brendan assured. "I've fought legendaries in my last adventure. How tough can this Clow Card be?" He then turned to Windria and commanded, "Windria, charge the opponent."

She was about to comply when "Fly" shrieked and beats its wings, sending a blast of wind at her, Brendan, and Cerberus. (A/N: I acknowledge the fact that Pokémon have gender.) The three were blasted back and they landed onto the ground.

"Oww.", Brendan groaned.

"Brendan, use your magic!", Cerberus told him.

Brendan replied with a confused face and Windria did the same.

"The key! Do as I told you!"

"Okay.", Brendan said as he took the 'key' out of his pocket and held it in front of him.

"Key which contains the forces of darkness, reveal thy true form before me!", he chanted. "I, Brendan, command thee under the contract! Release!"

The key then grew into the 'wand', and he twirled it like a baton, then held it, ready.

"All right, Brendan.", Cerberus said. "The Fly card shares some of the characteristics of wind. You should be able to use your Windy card to capture it!"

"Are you sure about this?", Brendan asked.

"You'll need to get closer, though."

Just then, Fly came straight at them. Instantly, Brendan ordered Windria to use Aerial Ace. She complied and flew straight, then quickly ascended straight up into the sky. As she was engulfed in white streaks of light, she flew down onto "Fly" before it could hit Brendan. The hit connected, but Fly remained unfazed and passed overhead, then turned, ready to attack the Swellow.

"Brendan, the Windy card!", Cerberus yelled.

"On it!", he answered. He then took out Windy and tossed it ahead. As the card spun, he chanted, "O wind, lend Windria thy power! Imbue your powers into her!"

He then struck it with his wand.

"WINDY!"

Following the command, Windy emerged in the form of a Ninjask, then imbued itself into Windria. (A/N: Honestly, I don't know the term to use for an Object A that is absorbed into an Object B, just by pushing A into B.)

"Windria, use Gust!", Brendan ordered.

The Swellow complied and when she flapped her wings at high speed, streams of wind were sent around Fly's legs, neck, and wings. It fell to the ground, and Windria landed. Instantly, Brendan commanded, "Return to thy true form! Clow Card!"

Brendan thrust his 'wand' forward as it created a 'card' shape. "Fly" was reduced to streams of wind and they all entered the 'card', which then materialized into the card "Fly". Windria hopped over, panting.

"Way to go, Brendan!", Cerberus cheered.

"Not just me. Windria did most of the work.", Brendan said.

Cerberus pats his head, then Windria's, saying to Brendan, "Still, you're just the Cardcaptor I hoped for! All these different experiences will build character! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Well, you've captured the card, so let's use it!"

"What does it do?"

"Just try it!"

Brendan complied and toughed the card with his 'wand'. (A/N: Despite being a mallet, I'll call it a wand, okay?)

"FLY!"

In an instant, Brendan's 'wand' sprouted 'plane wings' on the back and front, leaving space for Brendan to mount it. When he did just that, he took off into the air, screaming delightfully as Windria and Cerberus followed.

"How is it?", Cerberus asked. "Do you like it?"

"Yeah!", Brendan answered. "With this, I can still have Windria fight when I need to be in the air."

Windria had a worried look, which Brendan noticed. He patted her on the head and said to her, "But you're still the best flyer I ever had."

"Let's work hard together, Cardcaptor Brendan.", said Cerberus.

"I prefer the title, "Poké-captor", since the Clow Cards have assumed Pokémon form, right?"

"All right."

-This story may suck, but I don't want any reviews here. Sure, I said in the start that I wanted reviews, but after Farla disgraced me with a good reason, I no longer want any more. And that goes for any critics of my Kingdom Hearts Remake. It and this had been a plot bunny gnawing on my head for far too long.-


	2. Chapter 2

nightelf37: If the story sucks, sorry. You know, not everyone's life story is all exciting, even if there is magic involved.

Chapter 2: The Shadow Card

Morning at the new Avilon Residence, Brendan was sleeping in his room. Cerberus was trying to wake him up.

"Brendan! Brendan!", he was calling.

In his sleep, the trainer mumbled, "Oh, I'm already full…"

"Who set the alarm for seven o'clock? Weren't you going to wake up early today?"

Slowly, Brendan opened his eyes, then turned to see Cerberus flying right above him, grinning. He screamed in surprise, leading Cerberus to scream as well.

"Uh, what is it?", Cerberus asked.

"Not like any seen so far. Is this a new type of Pokémon?"

"You still aren't awake. Hey, get a hold of yourself!", Cerberus screamed as he slapped Brendan's face.

"Oh, yeah! I remember.", Brendan recalled. "The guardian of the Clow cards!"

"You're finally awake. I am the guardian beast Cerberus!"

"Oh, yeah. I found those Clow cards in a book in the basement. I'm not sure, but I think they're some kind of magical cards, and I let them all loose. This "Cerberus" asked me to "catch 'em all"."

Just then, Cerberus pulled his curtains open.

"It's a nice morning, isn't it, Cardcaptor Brendan?", he said.

"I told you to call me Poké-captor! Didn't you remember our agreement that night we caught "Fly"?"

"Heh heh heh. Sorry.", Cerberus said as he floated the card book up into the air and opened it. "Look."

The guardian indicated the top card, Fly, which had Brendan's signature on it. "You captured the Fly card. Look, look!"

"It was horrible!", Brendan said as he looked. Just then, his sister Daisy called frm downstairs.

"Breakfast is ready!"

"Okay!", he called back.

PCBPCBPCBPCBPCB

Quickly, Brendan descended the stairs, wearing his usual clothing. Daisy was makig breakfast with help from Gleamers, her Smeargle and Bermol.

"Morning, Daisy."

Daisy was surprised. "I only called you once and you're here? Hmmm, is it going to rain?"

"Don't even think of making Bermol use Rain Dance.", Brendan countered. "That was not nice of you last time you did that."

"Hmmm. All right."

Brendan looked at his mother's picture and said, "Morning, Mom."

Just then, their father entered and said, "Good morning."

(A/N: You guess what he looks like, okay? Hee-hee-hee.)

"Morning, Dad!", Brendan called.

"Morning.", Daisy said sweetly as she prepared the meal.

"Mmmm, it looks good this morning.", said Dad.

"Well, better than Brendan's.", Daisy said as she placed the plates on the table.

Brendan replied, "Hey! What do you mean by that?" He then regained his composure and said, "Oh well, Dad, let's eat!"

While his sister and father took their time, Brendan ate his quickly but surely. After saying grace, he took his plates to the sink.

"You're really quick this morning!", his dad remarked.

"I'm on duty today.", Brendan replied as he swiped the cookies on the counter and ran out of the room.

PCBPCBPCBPCBPCB

In Brendan's room…

Cerberus was asleep on top of the card book but when Brendan entered, he was awake.

"Welcome back.", said Cerberus as he was given the cookies. "Yay!"

As Cerberus ate the cookies, Brendan was putting on his hat and was looking in the mirror.

"Kids these days are so busy!", Cerberus remarked.

"My sister and dad have school, so it's okay for you to turn on the TV in a little while.", said Brendan.

"Your father is still in school?", the guardian asked.

"Yeah. As a teacher. Anyway, when someone is home you have to stay in here. Otherwise you'll surprise everyone. Okaaay… Eh? It's already time! I gotta go!"

PCBPCBPCBPCBPCB

On the Slateport streets Brendan was running, on his way to the Academy.

"I think I'll take a little detour.", he said as he turned a corner and stopped in front of a house.

"Here's Julian's house.", he thought as he looked around. "I guess he isn't here, is he?"

Just then, Julian himself emerged from behind a bush, holding a broom.

"Yes?", he asked.

"Agggh! You're home after all!", Brendan gasped.

"Morning, Brendan."

"Good morning!"

"You're early today."

"I'm on special duty.", said Brendan, rubbing the back of his head.

"That's commendable. Oh, almost forgot!"

Julian pulled some flowers off a bush and asked, "Would you like these for your classroom?"

"Sure. Thanks.", Bendan said as he received the flowers. "I feel a little embarrased doing this."

"Oh, don't worry. By the way, there is another entrance in an old shed a block away from here."

"Okay.", Brendan replied as he took off with the flowers.

PCBPCBPCBPCBPCB

At the gym…

Brendan slid the door open yelling, "All right! I'm the first one here!"

As he put his bag on the side, he stretched and then took a mallet from the rack near the door. As he did that, Yuri entered the gym. next to him was Prower, his Linoone.

"You're early, Brendan.", Yuri said.

"Morning! You're early, too!"

"Good morning!"

"Are you on duty today, too, Yuri?"

"That's not it. I just had something to show you, Brendan."

"Hmm?"

Yuri and Brendan went to the side of the gym. There, Yuri took out his camcorder and opened its digital screen.

"A video?", Brendan asked.

"I taped something interesting last night.", Yuri said as he started the video, which showed a crescent moon… and three very familiar figures flying across it.

"What… was that?"

Yuri pressed a button, which zoomed the video to show Brendan on his "Fly"-powered wand and with Windria and Cerberus flying next to him. Brendan stood speechless. Meanwhile, Prower sniffed at Brendan's bag, and opened it, and suddenly, Cerberus popped out of the bag, holding the Pokédex.

"What's that?", he said as he turned the Pokédex towards Prower. The Pokédex activated and said, "Linoone, the Rushing Pokémon. Linoone is the evolved form of Zigzagoon. It can run at speeds over 60 miles per hour but does not handle curves well."

This caught Brendan and Yuri's attention and they turned around to see Cerberus out of the bag, looking at Prower, who had a curious look. Yuri looked looked at the video again, then at Cerberus.

'Well… It's just like it!", Yuri gasped.

"I confess.", Brendan said, hanging his head in defeat.

PCBPCBPCBPCBPCB

In the Boy's Locker Room next to the gym…

Cerberus was sinking to the picnic blanket, stuffing himself with food.

"Ohhh, it was so stuffy in there!", he said.

'Why did you come?", Brendan asked, eating a sandwich. Next to him was his Mightyena, Shadow, who wore an eyepatch (which was currently not covering his eye).

"I just thought I'd come and see the everyday life of the Poké-captor."

Yuri and Prower were staring at him, enraptured.

"Will you be kind enough to introduce us?", Yuri asked. Prower nodded.

"He says his name is "Cerberus".", Brendan said.

"He seems a little different…", Yuri replied. Prower nodded in agreement. "Have you thought of giving him a nickname? Cerberus seems to be a bit tongue-twisting."

"Don't call me by any nicknames!", the guardian said. "I'm the guardian best of the Clow cards, Cerberus!"

"Clow cards?"

At the gym, some boys and girls were sparring with one another. One of their shadows seemed to come to life. It seemed to hesitate before appearing normal again.

"…and that's how Brendan became a Poké-captor!", Cerberus finished, explaining his story.

"Wonderful! A hero, protecting the town from the evil Clow cards: the Poké-captor! That's so cool!"

"I'm not so sure.", Brendan said. "After all, we've seen trainers defeating Team Magma and Team Aqua grunts. And you know we are some of those trainers. I don't feel that any more heroic than them."

"I just know you can do it, Brendan!", Yuri encouraged. "Please, let me see you do some magic!"

"Eh?"

"Yeah, yeah! Do it!", Cerberus said. "Don't worry! There's no one here to see! Just do a quick demonstration!"

Brendan sighed, stood up, and held out the key.

"Key which contains the forces of darkness, reveal thy true form before me.", he chanted. "I, Brendan, command thee under contract. Release!"

As the key became the wand, Yuri, Prower, and Shadow looked in awe.

'You can do magic with that wand, right?", Yuri asked.

"I'd need a card, though."

"I see. Do you have a special pose?"

"Eh? W… why?", Brendan asked, bewildered.

"Magical girls are supposed to have special poses and magical incantations!"

"But I'm not a girl, for crying out loud! You should know that from all we've been through! I don't even hide my gender or anything."

"Oops, my bad. But still, heroes should have a catchphrase and a costume."

Brendan just palmed his face in disbelief.

Later…

The students bid each other goodbye as they left the Academy and entred different gates leading back aboveground. Their shadows seemed to get stuck in place, then they moved together.

PCBPCBPCBPCBPCB

Brendan entered the Academy via the "outhouse" entrance.

"Man, this is getting wierder.", Brendan muttered to himself. "How can an underground school have so much staff without attracting attention?"

Just then, as he greeted everyone, he saw a crowd of students ahead.

"What's going on?", Brendan asked.

"Oh, Brendan!", Jackson cried out.

"Look!" said Ricky Fencer, a Breeder who sticks around at the Daycare west of Mauville City. Brendan has been there a couple of times before.

"Ah!", Brendan gasped as he saw desks and other various school furniture piled up in the courtyard. "What's this?"

"No one knows.", Jackson replied. "It's been like this since this morning."

PCBPCBPCBPCBPCB

Brendan and the other students rushed to the classroom to find their desks piled up as well.

"Who would do such a thing?", Ricky gasped.

"But I guess we'll have to clean it all up, won't we?", Nick said.

"Oh, man.", everybody groaned as they got to work. While they did that, Yuri just entered and went to Brendan.

"Morning, Yuri.", Brendan greeted with a grumpy face.

"Good morning." He then noticed the mess. "This is awful! The only thing that could do this is either a band of Ghost Pokémon or…" Yuri lowered his voice to a whisper. "Maybe…a Clow card?"

"Eh?"

PCBPCBPCBPCBPCB

Later that afternoon at Brendan's house…

"Hmmm… It is the work of a Clow card!", Cerberus concluded.

"I thought so!", Yuri said, snapping his fingers.

"Ohhh, it was a lot of work to straighten everything out again!", Brendan complained, referring to the messed up desks.

"But class was shorter.", Yuri said with a tone of optimism.

"Well, I was happy about that, but… but which Clow card would mess up the school like that?"

"Hmmm, I don't know.", Cerberus said. "Anyway, it's a job for you, Brendan!"

"All right, then.", replied Brendan plainly.

"Then tonight we're going to the Academy!"

"Tonight?", Brendan gasped. "Nearly all the entrances to the Academy are closed!"

"I know an entrance that is always open.", Yuri said.

"Then let's rock!"

"I'll call my 'escort'."

"Escort?", Brendan asked.

"You'll see.", Yuri said as he took out a cellphone and dialled a number. "I have to videotape your heroic actions, Brendan! And you'll need to practice a superhero pose."

Brendan face-palmed once more.

PCBPCBPCBPCBPCB

Nighttime…

"This is your escort?", Brendan gasped.

Brendan and Cerberus (faking as a stuffed toy) were at the backseat of a limo, flanked by two men in black. Another one was driving, while Yuri was at the passenger seat. They have been driving for a while and after a few minutes, they stopped at the Slateport Museum.

"We're here.", said the driver, who had a gruff voice. Nervously, Brendan got off, and Yuri did so too, but calmly.

"Please pick us up when I contact you.", Yuri said.

"Of course, sir.", said the driver. "Are you sure about what you plan on doing?"

"I'll be fine. Trust me."

Thr driver saluted, then drove off, leaving behind a van.

"Wow.", Brendan said, amazed. "There aren't many young kids with bodyguards! And you didn't have them when you travelled with me."

"I'd think there are fewer elementary school students who use magic.", Yuri said, taking Brendan's hand and going to the van. As the two (plus Cerberus) entered, they saw the van was full of racks of costumes. Brendan could do nothing but drop his jaw.

"Let's get you changed now!", Yuri told Brendan.

"Eh? Why?"

"Aren't you going to capture a Clow card now, Brendan?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, when you do special things you should wear special clothes!"

"Ehhh?"

Cerberus popped out of Brendan's backpack and said, "He's right! If you don't dress like a Poké-captor, you might lose face to the cards!"

"I'm so happy you understand!", Yuri said in delight.

"So change, Brendan!"

"I have hats, too! Well, Let's get started!"

Later…

Brendan was now wearing a navy-colored Camper's clothing, which also had some traces of red. He also wore a cowl.

"You look remarkable, Brendan!"

"I'm so ashamed!", Brendan said. "It doesn't look good to me."

"There's nothing for you to be ashamed about!", Yuri said, then turned to Cerberus, "Oh, yeah, I even have something for you!" After he put a cowl on Cerberus' eyes, he said, "Now you and Brendan match! How cool!"

"You think so? Ha ha ha ha!", the guardian said. "Where's the entrance anyway?"

"Down there.", Yuri said, pointing to a low window. He headed there, typed a 'code' next to the window and it opened. The three then entered and found two stalls. Brendan put Cerberus in his pocket, then entered one of the stalls and activated the scanners. After the identification, they were brought down to the Academy. It led inside the big clock of the Academy, which served as the place's timepiece. As Brendan, Cerberus, and Yuri left and headed 'outdoors', a crash was heard.

"A Clow Card!", Brendan gasped as a Hariyama statue cam flying at them. As the three dodged, it crashed into the wall. "Man! There'll be big payments for that one."

The statue started to move again. Just then, Yuri noticed something and pointed at the statue's shadow. There appeared to be another shadow beside it, making it move.

"There's a shadow moving it!"

"A Sableye?", Brendan wondered.

"Shadow?", Cerberus wondered.

Just then, the phantom shadow threw the statue at them again. Just then, hundreds of people's shadows slithered on the walls toward the three.

'This is the work of the Shadow card!", Cerberus warned.

Quickly, Brendan took out his key, and chanted, "Key which contains the forces of darkness, reveal thy true form before me! I, Brendan, command thee under contract! Release!"

Instantly, the key became the wand and Brendan took it. Thinking he'd need sme help, Yuri took out a Pokéball and called out, "Castora, I choose you!"

He activated the Pokéball and out came a Gardevoir wearing a pink ribbon on her neck. All the while, he continued filming.

As the shadows moved toward them, Yuri commanded, "Castora, use Light Screen!". Immediately, Castora complied and a barrier of light surrounded them, repelling the shadows and eliminating some of them.

"Is there a way to defeat the Shadow card?", Brendan asked as he used Windy to fend off some of the shadows.

"The shadows will disappear with light, leaving just Shadow itself…", Cerberus explained. "And then we can just tie the card up with magic. But it's nighttime now, so…"

"Why didn't you tell us earlier?", Yuri said and then commanded his Gardevoir to use Flash.

Instantly, Castora generated an orb of light and shone it over her head. As the light grew brighter the darkness shrank, leaving behind a dark figure in the courtyard resembling a Sableye.

"Talk about irony.", Brendan muttered, then shouted, "Become a chain that binds! Windy!"

He activated the card and Windy (as a Ninjask) and imbued itself into Castora, who then, by her own accord, spread herself open, releasing a strong wind with sparkling blue snow in it at the Clow Card, which was now frozen and bound (with Windy's help).

"Icy Wind?", Brendan gasped.

"She learned the move from a move tutor.", Yuri exxplained. "Now go catch that Clow card"

Brendan nodded. He then approached Shadow and said, "Return to thy true form, Clow Card!" Brendan then thrust his 'wand' forward as it created a 'card' shape. Shadow was reduced to streams of darkness and they all entered the 'card', which then materialized into the card "Shadow".

"We did it!", Cerberus cheered. "That's the Poké-captor Brendan!"

"That was wonderful!", Yuri exclaimed. "Now let's get outta here."

PCBPCBPCBPCBPCB

The next day…

It was all normal in the Mamoru Academy, save for the statue that hit the wall last night. Brendan was running down a hallway, and stopped when he saw Jackson.

"Hey, Jackson, have you seen Yuri?", he asked.

"I saw him go into the audiovisual room."

"Thanks!", Brendan said as he headed for the audiovisual room and stopped outside the door. He looked at a small blue package he was holding and smiled.

"Yuri, I wanted to thank you and Castora for yesterday!", he began to say. "I brought this to thank—"

As he opens the door, he saw Yuri, Castora, and Prower watching video footage of the night before. On the screen, Brendan was using Windy to fend off the shadows.

"I'm so glad it came out well!", Yuri remarked as he tured to see Brendan. "I caught every second of your heroism! Please call me whenever you're going to capture a card, Brendan!"

"Eh?"

"We have to leave the adventures of the Poké-captor for posterity! And I'll provide your costumes each time!"

Brendan could do nothing but face palm once again. On the screen, Brendan has just captured the card. and flashed the V-for-Victory, a.k.a. peace sign.


	3. Chapter 3

A surprisingly small number of people know this, but this is the reason you don't see anybody using guns in Pokémon, especially not in the games. From the Diamond and Pearls release, you find out in a Library via reading the books that, basically, people used to use swords all the time, but eventually struck a deal with Pokémon to never use them again, and instead capture the monsters from around the world for all fighting purposes.

nightelf37: As I have said before, not everyone's life stories, real or fictional, are exactly exciting or worth 'recording', and this story (may) prove(s) this "trope".

Chapter 3: The Watery Card

Daytime on board the S.S. Tidal…

Brendan and his classmates were aboard the ferry under the guise of a field trip. For some time now, rumors of the Academy have been spread. These trips have been established as an attempt to refute those (true) rumors. Brendan was leaning on the railing of the ferry's starboard side. Next to him was his Swampert, nicknamed Terraqus, who also wore double armbands on his forelegs. As they leaned there, Ricky, Yuri, and Nick were talking to each other.

"Brendan looks bored, doesn't he?", Ricky remarked.

"Uh-huh.", Yuri replied. "After all, he had traveled all over the region in his road to defeat the Elite Four."

"As for me, it's my first time to board a ferry.", said Nick.

Just then, Jackson emerged through a door that led to the cabins below.

"Come over to the other side! There's a pod of Wailmer!"

This perked up everybody else and started running past the Camper, who followed shortly after. When the six (counting Terraqus) arrived, they were met with a spout of water to their faces. It happened that upon arrival, the Wailmer (with a lone Wailord) have decided to have fun by forcefully snorting out seawater out of their nostrils. (Of course, Wailord is too 'mature' for that.)

"It's not everyday you get to see this while on a ferry.", Ricky commented.

"You know?", Brendan scoffed. "I once saw a pod of them blocking the coast leading outside Lilycove City and to Mossdeep."

"Really?", Nick asked.

"Of course. I'm one of those trainers who faced grunts of Team Aqua and won."

"Not to mention Team Magma.", Yuri added.

Just then, rings of water began to swirl around the Wailord. The people (and some Pokémon) on board the ferry could only watch in distress since none of them know what to do or if they even could do anything. None except Brendan, that is.

"Terraqus! Come with me!", he commanded as he took off his bag (Cerberus was hiding inside). His Swampert just nodded and together, they jumped off the ship and into the water. At that moment, a few of the Wailmer decided to swim over to the swirl imprisoning Wailord in an attempt to free him, only to get trapped in another swirl as well.

"Let's push at the tail!", Brendan told Terraqus. Both of them started doing so, but the swirl held the Wailord in place, though it was moved a bit. The remaining Wailmers not trapped by any water swirls joined in the shove. They continued pushing, to the suspense of the people on the ferry. Suddenly, the swirls stopped and its victims were freed.

"That's a relief.", Brendan sighed. Just then, he and Terraqus got a ride on the Wailmers who emerged from underneath them. These Wailmer then fired a Water Spout from their blowholes, sending the two back to the ferry. While Terraqus landed safely atop the ship, Brendan was pushed a bit too far and was about to land onto the water on the other side when a Granbull caught him in time. Brendan took a second to see it and saw that it wore simple earrings.

"Null Grab?", he muttered.

"Didn't expect you to come round like this.", a voice said.

He turned to see his sister, Daisy, and that it was her Granbull who caught him. She was also on a 'field trip', though Brendan didn't know it.

"Yeah…"

In the Lilycove Pokémon Center…

Brendan was alone in one of the rooms reserved for Pokémon Trainers. Since no one else was around for the moment, Cerberus was floating about outside the bag.

"Eh? You were trapped in a swirl of water, Brendan?"

"Not me.", he replied. "It was a Wailord."

"And it wasn't from a Whirlpool?"

"That's right.", Brendan answered as he took out some pancakes he cooked back at home and placed them on a table. During his travels, he looked upon cookbooks and wrote down the recipes. Often, this stood in his way during his Pokémon adventure since he may end upstaying hours on end just browsing one book, much to his chagrin, regrettably.

"It's even weirder that a whale Pokémon like that almost drowned.", Cerberus said as he took a pancake.

"You kidding me?", Brendan scoffed as he put a pancake down to his Manectric (Thundermax), who had an X scar on its face. It was received during a Pokémon battle with a tough Linoone. "I've seen a Psyduck who can't swim. Anyway as there is no move as far as I know, that does that, I'm guessing it's a Clow Card."

"Brendan?", they heard Daisy's voice say.

"Ack!", Brendan gasped. "Cerberus! Hide!"

The guardian did just that just before Daisy opened the door and approached Brendan.

"Hi, Daisy.", Brendan greeted with a smile as he ate a pancake.

"Uh-huh." was Daisy's reply.

"I saw you and Null Grab on board the S.S. Tidal."

Little did he realize that his sister was already taking a bite on one of his pancakes. He turned to her and shouted, "Hey! Those are mine!"

"Come on in, Julian!", Daisy called. "These pancakes are delicious."

"Okay, okay.", Julian's voice was heard outside. Sure enough, Julian entered the room.

"I was just re-tying my shoes.", he continued "Hello, Brendan."

"Hey there."

Julian took a bite out of one of Brendan's pancakes and said, "These are really good. You made them yourself?"

"Yup. I've been reading cookbooks during my travels."

"That's nothing compared to my culinary skills.", Daisy commented. This received her a little jolt from Thundermax.

"Have some more if you want.", Brendan said with a smile.

"Sure.", Julian answered.

"Daisy, you can have some too."

"Okay.", Daisy answered boredly.

PCBPCBPCBPCBPCB

Later…

Brendan was bringing a 'tupperware' to where Daisy was resting and stopped in front of the closed door.

"Daisy, I'm at the door.", he called. But it was Julian who opened it.

"Thank you for the trouble, Brendan."

"You're welcome.", Brendan answered. "I hope you're having a good time here."

"He is.", Daisy called from inside. "Would you be as kind to close the door?"

"Okay.", he replied, then turned to Julian and said, "Well, gotta go."

"Okay.", Julian answered.

PCBPCBPCBPCBPCB

In Brendan's 'room'…

Cerberus was meditating, after listening to what Brendan told him.

"Ferry… Ocean… Water…"

Just then, Brendan entered the room and greeted Cerberus.

"Hey there!", the trainer said "You know, I have a feeling the next Clow Card could be really tough this time. When the Wailmers and Wailord almost drowned, they were in the water, obviously."

"Did you see the thing that tried to drown them?", Cerberus asked.

"Nothing. All I saw was swirling water. What Clow Card could have done it?"

"That's probably the Watery card.", the guardian confirmed.

"Then I just need to capture it and change it back into a card?", Brendan asked, "Or is there more to it than just that?"

"It won't be easy.", Cerberus answered. "Watery's invisible in water. Even if you could draw it out of the water, it if comes apart and scatters, it'll be even harder to deal with. It's hard to capture something that has no form. Watery is one of the higher-level Clow cards. The four basic element cards of earth, water, fire, and wind are very hard to use, and Watery is an attack card, so it has a violent temper. Brendan, the cards you have so far are Windy, Fly, and Shadow. You're no match for Watery with those. For example, even if you used Windy, a card on the same high level as Watery, you still couldn't beat it because Windy is gentle."

"Windy, Shadow, Fly. I have these three cards in my hand.", Brendan thought, then turned to Cerberus and said, "But I can think of something else. After all, I also have my Pokémon."

"Like who?"

"My Manectric, Thundermax, is an Electric-type Pokémon. Since Watery is Water-type, I could stun it long enough for me to catch it."

"Probably."

PCBPCBPCBPCBPCB

The next day, at the Pokémon Center…

Brendan and his classmates were awaiting at the lounge their next objective as their Pokémon were being healed. Seing his friend in a thinking position, Yuri approached the Pokécaptor and asked him.

"Something up, Brendan?"

When Brendan didn't answer, Yuri continued, "It seems the time has come for the great ordeal that every hero must face sooner or later."

"Uh-huh. I just don't know what to do to catch Watery. I already suggested using Thundermax to battle it but Cerberus later said it wasn't a good idea."

"Thought of anything else, Brendan?", Yuri asked.

"Nope."

PCBPCBPCBPCBPCB

Somewhere in the streets of Lilycove…

Brendan and Yuri were walking together with Thundermax and Aixata, Yuri's Azumarril, who was wearing a red bandanna with a white Pokéball logo. The others were shopping at the Department Store.

(Obviously, this Aixata merely has the same name as the one in my **Shisno Chronicles: The Last Airbender**)

"Thanks for listening, Yuri.", Brendan said to his friend.

"On what? Wait, I remember. Oh, here."

Yuri dug into his bag and took out a Pokénav.

"But I already got one.", Brendan said, taking out his own Pokénav.

"It's for Cerberus. Does you Pokénav have a call feature?"

"No."

Yuri then took out two cards and inserted one of them into a slot on Brendan's Pokénav. Then he proceeded with the second.

"Where'd you get those?", Brendan asked.

"New from the Devon Corporation. My mom works there and she got these from a friend of hers who is one of the researchers."

"I see. Well, thanks."

The two then parted ways and minutes later, as Brendan turned around a corner, he bumped into Julian.

"Hey, Brendan.", he said.

"Oh, sorry, Julian.", Brendan replied sheepishly..

"Thanks for the pancakes earlier. Heading back to the Pokémon Center?"

"Uh-huh."

"Also, I was invited to a secret meeting from the Principal of the Academy himself."

"Lucky you."

"It's at the Aquarium, near the coast. Perhaps you should pay a visit.", Julian said, and then he winked.

(A/N: I never watched the Pokémon Advance series save for the first, but I assume that Ash and friends never traversed the **whole **of Lilycove and seen **everything**.)

"Gotcha. I'll consider it."

PCBPCBPCBPCBPCB

Back at the Pokémon center…

Brendan went to his 'room' where he left his bag. Luckily, Cerberus didn't blow his cover.

"Here.", Brendan said as he offered the new Pokénav to Cerberus.

"It's a Pokénav.", he explained. "It has a map of the whole Hoenn region as well as info on trainers I've battled. But for you, just use it for calling. I'll teach you later."

Brendan searched Yuri in his Pokénav and chose "Call". He heard a dial tone for a few seconds, then he got an automatic message.

_"Hello. This is Yuri Lotira. Sorry that I can't answer my Pokénav right now. Please be as kind as to leave a message."_

"Hey there. This is Brendan. I heard that Julian has a meeting with the Principal himself. I'm gonna spy on them to see why this Academy exists. Not that I don't want to but it has been eating into my mind for a while now. Wish me luck. P.S. May I ask to have that answering machine feature you got? Bye."

PCBPCBPCBPCBPCB

The next day…

Brendan was walking the streets of Lilycove (the others either had free time or were with a 'teacher' akin to 'field trip') when he saw Julian at the streets from a distance. He was beckoning Brendan to follow. Brendan silently nodded and complied. This continued for a few minutes and soon enough, they were at the Aquarium.

Once Julian had entered, Brendan waited for a while, then entered too. Little did he know that a certain Azumarril with Brendan's bag had followed him. Inside the building, Brendan saw that the inside was remarkably nice, and it had a water theme.

"Wow.", Brendan muttered, then caught himself, remembering what he was supposed to do. As he took off, Aixata the Azumarril and Cerberus emerged from behind a pedestal.

"Why are we here again?", Cerberus muttered. He turned to Aixata, who took out a videocam. Yuri had taught his Pokémon how to hold one and use it.

"I remember.", said the guardian. "We should spy on Brendan and see what he finds out. And to verify if there is a Clow Card here, as this is the Aquarium, where there's a water tank."

Aixata gave Cerberus a thumbs-up and both of them proceeded. As Cerberus, hid in the bag, no one noticed, not even the fact that there is a lone Azumarril wearing a bag wandering the place.

PCBPCBPCBPCBPCB

Brendan was now at a "tea room" where there stood a large aquarium that held Magikarp, Tentacool, Remoraid, Qwilfish, Carvanha, and Clamperl. There was also a pair of Feebas and a single Relicanth.

As he stationed himself upon a balcony, Julian was with the Principal (who was a middle-aged man wearing a tuxedo) and some other people, presumably his staff or whoever he was supposed to meet. Two of them had a badge which had an open book colored in blue and white, with an orange backdrop.

(A/N: That's right. The Story Crew has something to do with the Mamoru Academy. This is a different 'division', though.)

"Thanks for coming today, Mr. Mamoru.", said the man who wore the badge as he shook hands with the principal.

"And you too, Mr. Jacobs."

(A/N: Come on, does it have to be Shisno all the time, like Idano, Aixata, and Moritz in my **The Last Airbender **'fix'?)

Little did they know, or so it seemed, not only was Brendan spying on them, but also Aixata and Cerberus, who hid near a plant pot.

"I wonder what they are talking about.", Cerberus wondered. Aixata answered by handing him the videocam which had a special feature that amplifies the sound in such a way that whatever is focused on can also be heard just as clear as if you were there.

"Umm… Don't you think we should discuss at a more… remote location?", Mr. Mamoru asked.

"There is no need to worry." Mr Jacobs said. "I already applied what I call a Weirdness Censor 'barrier' around us."

"What does that mean?", Julian asked.

"It means no one 'relevant' to this conversation will think of this as strange.", said one of Jacobs' aides.

"I don't get it.", said Mr. Mamoru. "But I'll trust you on this. But I also want to know another thing."

"What could that be, Mr. Mamoru?", asked Mr. Jacobs.

"Why are you doing this? Well, it's not that I don't like it. It's just… well… too generous an offer."

"Well, you see… There is an upcoming calamity. And all our attempts at preventing it from starting has failed."

"So… this Academy was founded to combat this threat?"

"Simply put, yes."

Meanwhile, Brendan, who was 'relevant' to the conversation, was taking all this in.

"All this… to prepare… against… a foreboding?", he muttered.

Just then, he heard something crack. He looked up to see that the aquarium had a crack. Impulsively, he called down to whom he was spying on and called their attention to the crack, which was already getting bigger. Quickly, Julian, Mr. Mamoru, Mr. Jacobs, and their companions headed for the stairs up. And just about time, too, since the crack then gave way to a gush of water, which proceeded to flood the floor. Luckily, the hole was high enough so that there wasn't much water that came out and the Pokémon inside were able to get away from it in time.

Unfortunately, one of the men with Mr. Jacobs was caught by the water. While it's not a bad thing by itself, what made it bad was that a swirl just like the one that caught the Wailord two days back caught the man's foot.

"I'm stuck!", he cried out.

Brendan was quick on his feet as he bypassed Julian and the others and headed down the stairs to keep the man from being pulled under. The water wasn't that deep, but Brendan knew that it was deep enough to fully submerge a lying-down person. As the swirl (he knew it was a Clow Card) could force the man into that position, he sent out Terraqus, who materialized on the steps. Responding to a following hand command, he went to help pull the man.

"Don't give up, sir!", Brendan told the man. "We'll get you out."

"Freeze the water!", advised Mr. Jacobs.

"Right!" Brendan turned to Terraqus, and then said, "Terraqus, use Blizzard on the water!"

The Swampert opened its mouth, gathering power, and then he let it out on the water, freezing it solid all the way to the bottom. Brendan turned to Mr. Jacobs and said, "Thanks for the tip, sir!"

"No problem, son.", he replied as Brendan managed to free the man's foot from what has become ice.

"Well, I better be going now.", said the Trainer, but Mr. Jacobs grabbed his hand.

"Wait up, kid. I want you to have this."

Mr. Jacobs handed Brendan a small disc.

"A TM?"

"As a token of my thanks."

"You're welcome, sir. May I ask what it is?"

"You'll find out soon.", replied Mr. Jacobs. "Well, that ends our meeting, Mr. Mamoru."

"May we make another appointment with you some other time?", Julian asked.

"Of course. But I'll decide on the date. I have a tight schedule."

PCBPCBPCBPCBPCB

Brendan was walking out of the Aquarium when an Azumarril headed his way with his bag. He recognized the bandanna it wore.

"Aixata!", Brendan gasped. As it arrived, Cerberus popped out of the bag.

"Are you all right?", he asked. "How did it go?"

"Well, I overheard the meeting and heard that the Academy was founded to prepare for something dark that is coming. Before I could find out more, the water tank cracked open and the room was flooded. Also, the water also caught a man's foot. And—"

"I knew it! It's the work of a Clow Card!", Cerberus gasped.

"You knew? So you were spying on me?"

"Whatever gave you that idea?", the guardian asked.

When Brendan answered by pulling out the videocam Aixata was using, Cerberus sighed and said, "Yuri asked us to spy on you, Happy?"

"I see.", Brendan replied, then he suddenly spaced out for a few seconds.

"Uhh… are you alright?", Cerberus asked. Just then, to his surprise, Brendan snapped his fingers in realization.

"That's it!"

PCBPCBPCBPCBPCB

Later that evening…

Brendan and Yuri were a distance away from the entrance of the Aquarium, which was still open at this time.

"Good night.", said a man as he left the building.

"Yeah, good night.", the guard replied. Just then, he suddenly went drowsy and nodded off to sleep.

"Good one, Castora.", said Yuri who was in his regular clothes. As for Brendan, he was wearing a full pseudo-scuba suit colored blue with orange linings. He also wore navy rain boots and rubber gloves of matching color. His face was concealed with a ski mask, akin to those conventional burglars wear.

"Are you certain about this?", Brendan asked. "This seems to look a bit… sinister. And this really doesn't really look good on me."

"For once, I'll have to agree with you, Brendan.", Yuri replied. "I was going crazy with ideas for a costume."

"Let's not dawdle.", Cerberus cut in, who was wearing a similar mask, catered for his ears to fit in.

Quickly, Brendan, Yuri, Castora, and Cerberus snuck by the guard. Soon enough, they finally made it to where the water tank cracked.

"The guards must be crazy.", Yuri replied. "There wasn't much security about."

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?", Cerberus asked.

"I'm sure.", Brendan answered. "Trust me." He then turned to Cerberus and asked, "Where's the Clow Card?"

"There.", said the guardian as he pointed to the tank, which still hasn't been repaired yet.

Brendan approached the tank and, after calling his staff, called, "Watery! I'm here!"

Upon hearing those words, a blob of water emerged from the tank. It then formulated into a Gyarados. (Remember, the Clow Cards assume Pokémon forms in the Pokémon world) In response, Brendan took out a Pokéball.

"Terraqus, I choose you!", he yelled as he sent out his Swampert.

Watery then split itself up into streams which headed for the captor and his Pokémon. In a flash, both of them dodged and ran about. Yuri and Castora already have hidden somewhere and were watching the action.

"What is his plan, I wonder?", Yuri asked as he recorded all of this.

The dodging continued for a few more minutes when Watery decided to gather together again. As it reformed, Brendan yelled, "Terraqus, use Blizzard on Watery!"

In an instant, Terraqus released a very cold gale (complete with snow) from his mouth at Watery. Slowly, the Clow Card was slowly being frozen, but it still wasn't enough this time. Slowly, but surely, it was defrosting by moving its water faster than it could be frozen.

Seeing that, Brendan took out the Windy Card and tossed it ahead of him. As it spun in place, Brendan invoked, "O wind, imbue your powers into Terraqus!" He then struck the card with his wand.

"WINDY!"

Like before, Windy emerged as a Ninjask, and it imbued itself into the Pokémon. In an instant, Terraqus' Blizzard increased in power, and was lined with the streams of wind Windy was known for. Before they know it, Watery was swiftly solidified.

Swiftly, Brendan commanded, "Return to thy true form! Clow Card!"

As usual, Watery was reduced to streams of itself as it all came together in the form of a card, which then materialized into the card "Watery".

"Victory!", Brendan whooped as he swiped the card.

"Nice plan!", Yuri cheered. "How did you think that up?"

"Well, during the meeting I spied on, I saw the tank crack.", Brendan explained as he returned Terraqus into his Pokéball. "I warned the people below and they all got up in time before the water reached them. All but one, that is. When Terraqus and I tried to pull him out, one of the guys at the meeting, who was called Mr. Jacobs, advised me to freeze the water."

"How did he know about that?", Cerberus asked.

"It's common sense. As much as we know water douses fire. I got a TM from him, too."

"A TM?"

"Technical Machine.", Yuri explained. "It's used to teach Pokémon moves they couldn't learn naturally from level up."

"Level up?", asked the guardian.

"We'll explain more about Pokémon some other time.", Brendan cut in. "Now let's get outta here before the guards come.."

Yuri took out an Escape Rope and flung one end upward as he, Cerberus, and Brendan held the other. It then disappeared into a white portal. The three were then pulled up and were teleported near the entrance of the Aquarium.

(A/N: Come on. I had to **think** of a logical reason on how Escape Rope works. Let's say the Story Crew had a hand on the mechanics of this item.)

"Let's get back to the Pokémon Center, then.", Brendan spoke up.

"Way ahead of you.", Yuri answered.

"How did the Escape Rope work?", Cerberus asked himself as he went back to Brendan's bag.

-The last part was a bit of randomness. Until next time.-


	4. Chapter 4

nightelf37: I have said this before, and I'll say it once again. Not everyone's life stories are worth knowing. This is why we don't always know much about the stories of side characters because of the fact they are side characters and that the story they are in belongs to the main character. I own only the plot.

Chapter 4: "Spring Cleaning" and Two Clow Cards

"It was a sunny day at Slateport City. And being sunny, it was a great day to be outside. At least for those who want to go to the beach, Grass-type Pokémon who love sunlight, and those without anything to do today that required being inside. Today, there is someone with plans to go outside, but he has forgotten something."

"What might you be doing there?"

The narrator (who was Mr. Jacobs) was confronted by another member of the Story Crew.

"I'm serving as the narrator for this.", Mr. Jacobs explained. "You know that the other one is following Ash and his friends in the Sinnoh region."

"It's a wonder that Brendan and his friends don't know about Sinnoh.", said his fellow member. "And isn't this an alternate Pokémon world?"

"Oops."

PCBPCBPCBPCBPCBPCB

In the Avilon residence, Brendan opened the windows of his room.

"Ahh! There's nothing more relaxing than the warm radiation of the sunlight!", he said.

"You're right!", Cerberus greeted. "It's as if yesterday's rain was a lie. Anyway, Brendan, you don't have 'school' today but you got up early. "

"Yuri and I are going to the Battle Tent today.", Brendan said.

"Where you rent some random Pokémon to practice for the Pokémon Frontier?", asked Cerberus.

Brendan turned to him with a snicker. "I see you've been learning much."

"Of course. To be able to help you more, I need to know as much as possible about this world."

"Hey, Cerberus, why don't you come with me? People won't notice as long as you're in my Bag."

"Sure."

PCBPCBCBPCBPCB

At the kitchen, Brendan entered, where his father and sister were eating.

"Morning!", he greeted.

"Morning, Brendan.", his father greeted in return.

"Remember that you got all the chores today.", Daisy reminded him.

"Am I not assigned them next week?", Brendan asked in surprise.

"You said that last week, so there."

"Aww, man."

"Well, then, I've got an errand to run.", said Daisy as she finished her meal and left. Her father did so as well, but he returned with a basket full of laundry as Brendan washed the dishes.

"It's been raining lately, so a lot has piled up.", said Brendan's dad. "Should I help you a little before I leave?"

"Allow me, Dad! You got a conference today, right?"

"Sorry I forgot. I'll just put this on the washing machine."

"Okay."

"I'm off.", Daisy called from outside.

"So am I.", said Dad as he left, too.

"Have a safe trip."

Once they were gone, Brendan picked up the Pokénav and called Yuri. He explained that he wouldn't be able to come.

"Is that so?", Yuri replied.

"I'm so sorry. I completely forgot that I have all the chores today."

"Well, it can't be helped."

"Really, sorry."

"Don't let it bother you. Work hard on the chores."

"Okay, thanks! See you at the Academy tomorrow."

"Yes, tomorrow."

And thus, the call ended.

"I'll bring a letter of apology on Monday.", Brendan said to himself, then said cheerfully "Now, let's get started!"

PCBPCBPCBPCBPCB

As Brendan did the dishes, his Graveler, Reckor (who wore a green fez) was cleaning up at the basement and Onadi, his Machoke (who wore, along with his wrestling tights and belt, two green wristbands) was using the vacuum cleaner. Meanwhile, Cerberus was using the washing machine.

"Cerberus, how's it going?", Brendan called.

"Yeah, yeah, just 'cause nobody's around...", Cerberus muttered as he stuffed the clothes into the machine. "Why should I have to do something like this?"

Just as Onadi sucked lint off the rug, he saw something sticking out from under it. Curious, Onadi picked it up and recognized it to be a Clow Card. In the past few days, Onadi, Reckor, and the rest of Brendan's Pokémon team were revealed about their Trainer's new quest. In addition to being introduced to Cerberus, which Windria helped with as she met him first, they were also taught to identify the Clow Cards when they see it.

Erstwhile, Cerberus was inspecting the washer.

"Huh? It stopped.", he wondered. Then as he peered into it, the lid fell on top of him and he fell inside as the lid closed. He was stuck in there for a half-minute before Brendan got hm out.

"Are you okay, Cerberus?", Brendan asked.

"I've had enough!", the guardian complained. "This isn't something the strongest guardian beast should be doing."

"And I was hoping to reward you with ice cream, too."

"Okay, okay, I'll get back to work. Why don't you send out all your Pokémon to get this done much easier?"

"I only send out two at a time because one, I can't coordinate the actions of too many Pokémon at one time, and two, I get used to it from all the double battles I've done."

Erstwhile, Reckor found a Clow Card while he was dusting the bookshelves. Onadi joined him and showed the card he retrieved.

_Oh, so you found a Clow Card as well?_, 'said' Onadi.

_Yeah._, Reckor 'replied'.

_We better tell Brendan about this._

Just then the telephone rang upstairs. As he was taught on how it works, Onadi dropped the Clow Card he held on a table and raced for the phone. Once he made it, he picked it up and answered it.

"You must be one of Brendan's Pokémon, am I right?", Skyler's voice was heard on the phone and Onadi recognized it. "Would you please give the phone to Brendan?"

(Remember, Skyler is the name of Brendan's dad.)

Onadi complied and went to Brendan, who was hanging some of the laundry at another room of the house. Brendan noticed his Machoke holding the phone and offering it to him.

"Thanks, Onadi.", Brendan said as he took the phone and answered it as Onadi took over laundry duty. "Hello?"

"Brendan, would you please check to see if there's a blue envelope on the dinner table?"

Brendan went downstairs and checked the dinner table and confirmed that the folder was there.

"Would you mind bringing it to me at the bus stop? My entire presentation for today is in it."

"I'm on it!", said Brendan as he swiftly took his (Mach) Bike and sped out of the house.

Back at the house, Cerberus was attempting to communicate with Onadi, but to no avail.

"Hmm…Why is it whenever Pokémon speak, I always hear their name, just like humans here do?", Cerberus wondered to himself. "Maybe they are speaking in a 'starfish language', I think that's what Clow once called it."

Erstwhile, Reckor left the Clow Card he retrieved on the table as well as he continued cleaning. All the while, he didn't see the ink dissolve on the Clow card, revealing it to be 'Rain'. (The other was Wood.)

PCBPCBPCBPCBPCB

By that time, Brendan finally made it to the bus stop and gave his dad the envelope.

"Bye, Dad!", he waved as his dad got in the bus as it pulled away.

"Thanks.", his dad replied as he leaned out the bus window, holding his blue envelope.

As the bus rolled away, Brendan heard a voice call his name. He turned to see Julian.

"Hey there, Julian.", he greeted back.

"That was your father, right, Brendan? An errand?"

"Uh-huh. He forgot something and I brought it to him."

"How nice of you."

"Hey, are wou wearing…?"

Brendan noticed Julian wearing a karate uniform (the ones Black Belts wear).

"Yeah, I was training with the martial arts team from the Academy. We were at the beach. I don't really join any groups, but I'm happy to help out anybody who asks."

"That's awesome of you!", remarked Brendan.

"Hey, Brendan, have you had lunch yet?"

"Not yet. I better head for home. I still have chores to do."

"Okay."

PCBPCBPCBPCBPCB

Minutes later, Brendan reached his house. As he entered, he called out, "I'm back!"

He then headed for where the laundry was hung and saw that it was all done. Cerberus was fast asleep on a table and Onadi was pooped out as well.

"I'll make some lunch.", he muttered as he left for the kitchen.

A few minutes later, lunch was ready and he went upstairs to call Cerberus and Onadi. They promptly went down and ate with Brendan. Just as they ate, Brendan realized that he hasn't called for Reckor yet. Just as he was about to do that, he heard something.

"Did you hear something?", Brendan asked.

It followed with a crash.

"Man, what did Reckor do now?", the trainer complained.

"Your Graveler?", Cerberus asked as he got up.

"Uh-huh.", Brendan answered as the two and Onadi got up and headed for the basement. "He's a tad too reckless when it comes to non-Pokémon battle situations."

As they reached the basement door, they heard that the noise was louder there. The second Brendan opened the door, a tree branch came out at them.

"What the—", Brendan gasped as he quickly closed the door, breaking two twigs that crept out.

"What was that?", he said as he and Onadi kept the door shut. "It can't be a Grass-type Pokémon; they, don't use branches to creep aroound; they use vines."

"It's not a Pokémon; this is the work of a Clow card.", Cerberus said as the twigs disappeared. Onadi then looked nervous and made a face that 'read', "I am so screwed."

Brendan noticed it and said, "You found a Clow Card, didn't you?" Onadi nodded. "Man!"

"Eh? You didn't give the Clow Card you found to Brendan and just left it?", Cerberus asked. Onadi nodded once more. "That's bad! A Clow card will only obey whoever written its name on it!"

"Just great!", complained Brendan.

"Hmmm.", the guardian pondered. "Wood's certainly a good-natured card, and it's unthinkable that it'd do anything nasty."

"Then how come—?"

Just then, a branch pushed the door open and wrapped around Brendan's foot.

"Ack, Cerberus, what should we do?"

The guardian and Onadi have been caught by a branch as well. Just then, the doorbell rang.

"Who could it be?"

"Answer it quick!", said Cerberus. "Onadi and I will hod this off."

Quickly Brendan escaped from the branch, hurried to the door, and opened it to see—

"Hello, Brendan."

"Yuri!"

"I wanted to help you with the chores."

Just then, the branches came into Yuri's view, bringing Cerberus and Onadi with them. .

"What's happening?", Yuri gasped. "Some Grass-type Pokémon gone wild?"

"That's not it. Greass-types use vines. This is the work of the Clow card Wood.", Brendan explained.

"Capture it before it's too late, Brendan!", Cerberus called.

Immediately, Brendan held out the key and invoked the incantation. As the key turned into the wand, he turned to the branches and said, "Return to thy true form, Clow card!"

As he thrust his wand on the branches, they disappeared, but no Card landed on his hand.

"Why didn't the card come to me?", he wondered.

"It's at the basement!", Cerberus said.

Quickly, the four returned to the basement door…only to meet more branches bursting out of the basement. The four then ran up the stairs, pursued by branches. As they reached the room where the laundry was hung and at the porch outside, the branches continued, but stopped at that point and sprouted leaves.

"Whew, it looks like it's good-natured now.", Brendan sighed in relief.

"It's happy to be bathing in the sunlight.", added Cerberus.

"I think that's to be expected of Wood.", implored Yuri.

Just then, Onadi cried out, the others tuned to see the branches were wrapped around the laundry.

"Uhhhh! The laundry!", Cerberus complained. "We'll have to start all over again."

"Don't be so disheartened.", Yuri said as he then took out a Pokéball and sent out its Pokémon. "Althena, go!"

A Blissey (with two green ribbons close to its ears) emerged from the Pokéball. It noticed Onadi, who was scathed from the branches. Althena tapped its egg and some energy flowed out from it. This energy then entered Onadi and a few seconds later, he was revitalized.

"That was the move Softboiled, right?", Cerberus asked.

"That's right.", Yuri confirmed. "Softboiled restores up to 50% of the user's current health. Outside battles, the move can be used to restore the vitality of another Pokémon in exchange for its own. Don't worry, Althena has a high vitality, as do all Blissey."

"What should we do to capture Wood?", Brendan wondered.

"It's obvious!", said Cerberus "We're gonna go to the where the card is and completely seal it."

"Which means, to the basement? I hope Reckor's okay. He extremely weak against Grass-types."

Just then, the house rumbled. "Uh-oh! The house is creaking! Wood's still growing! If we don't capture it soon, the house will be destroyed!"

"It's time for Poké-captor Brendan!", Yuri cried out, punching the air.

PCBPCBPCBPCBPCB

A few minutes later, Brendan was dressed up in a blue-and-orange suit styled in what a Ninja Boy usually wears. In addition to that, he also wore blue pieces of amor plating on his shoulders, elbows, and knees. s a finishing touch, he had blue shades with webbed frills on the sides.

"It's also waterproof, you know.", added Yuri.

"You know, I think this suit is quite commendable.", remarked Brendan.

"Gee, thanks."

"Why'd you bring this?"

"I don't know. I just felt that I needed to bring it. Besides, who know when you might need to catch a Clow Card. I'm just that 'crazy prepared'."

"Let's hurry to the basement!", Cerberus cut in. Cautiously, he, Brendan, Yuri, Onadi, and Althena descended the steps leading to the basement. When they reached the basement, they saw that it was flooded.

"Strange…", Cerberus wondered. "There shouldn't be any water coming out of the Wood card. And Reckor defininitely doesn't have anything to do with this."

"That's right.", Yuri comfirmed. "Perhaps it's another Clow Card?"

Just then, Althena gasped and pointed somewhere, everyone looked and saw that there was a small cloud raining on some branches. Atop it was a Castform.

"I assume that's the Rain Card.", Cerberus said. "It and Wood affected each other and produced this jungle."

"I'm on it.", said Brendan He faced rain and said, "Rain! Wood! Your mischief has gone far enough!"

"Awesome.", said Yuri as he filmed.

Rain approached Brendan, then rained on him. A second latr, it began to deluge him and Brendan started to run. Rain just followed.

"What are you doing, Brendan?", Cerberus said. "It's just playing! Capture it already!"

"I know!", replied Brendan as he found Reckor, knocked out. He took out a Pokéball and returned Reckor into it. As he continued to wander about, thinking of a plan, Yuri had an idea and when Rain came into view as Brendan ran towards them, he said, "Althena, use Wtaer Pulse on the Castform."

As Althena gathered energy in its mouth, Brendan knew what to do. He took out the Watery Card and invoked, "Card of Clow's creation, come to my aid! Lend your power to Althena and become a chain that binds! WATERY!"

As Brendan struck the card, Watery (as a mini-Gyarados) went into Althena. FInally, she released her Water Pulse, which emerged as a disc of water which struck Rain and encased it inside a bubble.

"Huh? Water Pulse doesn't do that.", Yuri gasped, then realized. "Oh, wait. It's from Brendan's Clow Card, just like before."

"Return to thy true form, Clow Card!", said Brendan as he struck his wand at Rain. As a 'card' was 'formed', it was reduced to streams of water which all entered the card.

"You did it!", Yuri cheered. "Now I realized that you used Watery on Althena to power up her Water Pulse. Why didn't I think of that earlier?"

Just then, all the branches around the house glowed and disappeared, leaving only Wood, which its Pokémon form is a—

"Why did it assume the form of a Sudowoodo, of all Pokémon?", he asked himself. "It's not even a Grass-type."

Regardless, he walked over to Wood and held out his hand, Wood took it and returned to its card form.

"Just as I told you, it's a nice card.", Ceberus said as he came over.

"So Wood and Rain are good friends!", Brendan said. "Well, I better sign the cards."

As Cerberus then left, Brendan headed for the table and began to sign his name on the bottom of the cards.

"Brendan Avilon.", he read as he wrote it in cursive. "The cards don't belong to me until I do this. Now I understand."

"I'm sorry about today, Yuri.", Brendan apologized.

"It's okay!", Yuri assured. "I'd choose adventures like this over the Batle Tent any day!"

"Brendan!", Cerberus called. "Big trouble!"

Brendan, Althena, Yuri, and Onadi ran upstairs and saw that the entire house was a mess. Every room was in shambles.

"This means I have to redo the cleaning…", Brendan complained.

"I'll help.", Yuri volunteered. "Me and Althena."

Brendan and Cerberus hugged Yuri and sobbed joyfully upon hearing it.

"A million thanks, you two!", said Brendan.

PCBPCBPCBPCBPCB

A couple of hours passed and the work was done and Yuri returned to his home. A couple more hours passed and his father and sister rrived.

"We're home!", they called. What they saw next surprised them. The floors were spotless. Everything was set in place, and the whole place was as clean as can be.

"Whoa.", Daisy gasped. "I didn't know that Brendan was this hardworking."

"Let's check on him.", suggested her dad. They went up to Brendan's room to see him asleep in his bed. Cerberus was in his arms and Onadi was nodding off on a chair.

"Thanks for doing all the chores today.", said Skyler. "Let's have cake later."

"If you don't put your name on it, I'll eat it.", warned Daisy.

"I'm sure I wrote my name on it…", Brendan muttered with a smile.

The Wood and Rain cards lay on the table, signed by Brendan.


	5. Chapter 5

nightelf37: I said this before, and I'll say it again. Not everyone's life stories are worth knowing. This one is for plot bunny purposes and for a charcter I'll be adding in one of my future works, Kingdom Heart Remake 3: The Heartless Syndicate.

Chapter 5: Doll Dilenma and the Jump Card

Evening in a random person's house…

A Youngster was at bed sleeping after a long day of playing at the beach and Pokémon battles. Around him were a Plusle, a Minun, a Teddiursa, a Sunflora, and a Taillow, all dolls.

Just then, unbeknownst to the kid, the Teddiursa doll twitched. And then it started to bounce, with the Sunflora doing as it did. Soon enough, the rest of the dolls followed suit and a few seconds later, they all jumped away. And all the while, the kid didn't so much as stir.

PCBPCBPCBPCBPCB

Morning, in the streets of Slateport…

Brendan was biking down Cycling Road as part of his weekly routine since settling from his first Pokémon journey. As he biked from Slateort to Mauville, a fellow classmate from the Academy greeted him.

"Good morning, Brendan!", he said as they passed each other.

"Good morning!", Brendan replied. Seconds later, he passed by a trio of classmates. They greeted him as well, and he returned the greeting accordingly.

PCBPCBPCBPCBPCB

Somewhere in Mauville, a new shop, called Akiwai's Gift Shop, was being opened. Just outside it was a young woman wearing sneakers, jeans, an t-shirt with an ocean blue motif, and a blue headband on her dark blue hair. She was currently signing a deliveryman's clipboard.

Once she was done, she returned it to the man, who said, "Well, there you go."

"Thanks for your hard work.", replied the woman as the deliveryman went to his truck.

Meanwhile, Brendan entered Mauville and was headed for Rydel's Bike Shop to switch bikes when he saw the new shop. As the delivery truck left, the woman said, "Guess I'll get to it."

As she went to get one of the boxes the deliveryman placed outside the store, Brendan stopped by.

"Hmm…a new store is opening.", he muttered.

Suddenly, the woman tripped and dropped her box, which spilt some Pokémon dolls. Quickly, Brendan parked his Bike and lent the woman a helping hand.

"Thank you, young man.", the woman said to Brendan.

"You seem to have a lot of dolls there.", Brendan replied as they closed the box. "I was wondering, is this shop opening today? "

"Uh-huh. I'm Mary Akiwai, the owner of this shop. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Brendan."

"Welcome, Brendan. It's weird for me to ask this to a boy, but could you stop by here later? The preparations for the shop's opening should be done by then."

"It's okay. I got a Secret Base to design anyway, and I've been waiting for more affordable plushies to come up."

"Okay."

At that, Mary began to take a box off a pile, and for some reason, the whole thing collapsed. Brendan could only 'sweatdrop' at this ridiculous clumsiness.

PCBPCBPCBPCBPCB

Hours later, after a day of lessons at the Mamoru Academy, the dismissal bell rang. Brendan was at the men's room, washing his hands when he heard it. Just then, Jackson came over and called him.

"Brendan!"

"Hmm?"

"Did you know that a new shop is opening today at Mauville?"

"Akiwai's Gift Shop, right?"

"Do you think we should pay a visit there later?"

"You like cute things, do you, Jackson?", Brendan answered. "Just like your Plusle and Minun."

"Uh-huh. Nick and Ricky are coming as well. Why don't you join us, Brendan?"

"I already invited Yuri. Let's all go together."

"You bet."

(A/N: Brendan and his friends have Secret Bases and they love decorating them. That's why they're so into Pokémon dolls.)

PCBPCBPCBPCBPCB

Later afternoon, the five were on their bikes, cycling up Cycling Road en route to Mauville.

"You were great back there, Yuri.", Brendan commented.

"Aw, shucks. I wonder why there's a music class in the Academy, anyway?"

"Now that you mention it, there are also theater and cooking subjects."

"Maybe cooking is for extracurriculum.", Ricky suggested.

"Probably."

"And the theater might be secondary for settled life. Or something."

"To this day, I still don't get that Academy.", Jackson muttered.

"If it's so boggling, let's not talk about it, okay?", Brendan suggested.

"Okay."

PCBPCBPCBPCBPCB

In Mauville…

After a stop at the Pokémart, Yuri remembered something as they walked.

"Oh yeah. I almost forgot to purchase a pouch."

"What would you need a pouch for?", Nick asked.

"My camera's batteries."

"Of course. I'll need…what does a PokéNav run on again?"

"You forgot? It runs on solar energy."

"Oops. My bad. Never mind."

"Hey!", Ricky gasped, catching the attention of his friends. "I think we're here."

Sure enough, the five were at the entrance of Akiwai's Gift Shop. The door sign said it was open, but there were still plenty of unpacked boxes.

"Why is it 'open', yet still a mess?", Nick wondered.

"There can be two resons why.", Jackson said. "One, the owner forgot to flip the sign to "Closed". Two, the owner is still sorting out the mess and is not able to do much progress."

Just then, Brendan saw Mary, who was inside the store, trip up and drop the box she was carrying.

"I think it's the second.", Ricky reasoned as the five boys entered the store. Mary saw Brendan among them and greeted, "Welcome! Ah, you're the one from this morning!"

"Hi.", Brendan greeted. "I brought my friends."

"Sorry about the mess.", Mary sheepishy apologized.

"Would you mind if we offer you some assistance?", Jackson offered.

"Well, I don't know if it's proper to ask a couple of boys for this…"

"No need to be ashamed.", Yuri said as he picked up a toy that was spilt from a box. "We're love plushies. For our Secret Bases, that is."

"Yeah.", agreed Nick. "If you don't want people seeing us do this, then we better get started already, right?"

"I guess so.", admitted Mary.

"Yeah!", the other four boys cheered.

PCBPCBPCBPCBCB

A few minutes later…

Brendan, his friends, and Mary were working together on setting up the shop. Brendan and Yuri were sorting out the goods, which were mostly dolls, although there were also other items. Nick, Ricky, and Jackson were mopping the floors when suddenly, a Castform plushie landed on the floor. Ricky saw this and jumped as he mopped, but his foot landed on the mop and he tripped up, bringing down a pile of boxes and plushies.

Meanwhile, Yuri was sorting out the erchandise when he saw a stopwatch/timer made by the Devon Corporation. He smiled upon seeing this and planned to buy it later. Close to him, Brendan was struggling a bit from removing the packing tape on the boxes. Still, he managed to make it through without further hassle.

Soon, the store had to close, but before she sent them on their way, she brought out a tray of sandwiches and cups of warm tea.

"Thanks, all of you. I just moved to Mauville from Olivine City in Johto, so I don't know anyone here. You were very helpful. Please help yourselves."

"Thanks a lot!", Ricky said as he took a sandwich. "We're so hungry."

Mary did a once-over of her shop and said, "Customers will never find what they want this way. By tomorrow I should have it so that you'll have plenty of time to look around. Please stop by!"

"Of course!", Brendan replied, then told his friends. "Let's come back tomorrow!"

"This is a nice store.", Jackson sighed. "I feel so relieved just being here."

"Yup.", Nick agreed. "There are some really cool items here."

Just then, a box fell off a stack of boxes. A Teddiursa doll bounced out and landed at Jackson's feet. For some reason, Mary stood frightened, but the boys didn't notice as Jackson picked it up.

"Wow! A Teddiursa doll!", Ricky exclaimed. "I heard these were quite uncommon."

"Yeah!", Jackson agreed, then suggested. "Hey, guys! Wanna come to my Secret Base later?"

"Sure!", the other boys chorused.

PCBPCBPCBPCBPCB

Later…

Jackson led the way to his Secret Base, which was in a hole somewhere in Route 118 past the river separating Mauville from the east part of the Hoenn region. When they reached the hole, Jackson sent out Positron and Neganort, his Plusle and Minun. They wore headbands with colors of the other (the Plusle wore a blue one, while the Minun wore a red). Jackson then ordered them to use Secret Power. Neganort and Positron glowed pink, then they released a pink wave at the hole, which fell apart, revaling the opening.

The five boys and two Pokémon went inside and they, save for Jackson, were flabbergasted at the sight. Jackson's Secret base was filled with Pokémon dolls on colored bricks and tables. As his friends looked in awe, Jackson placed his Teddiursa doll on one of the tables, joining it with a Carvanha and a Ludicolo doll.

"Whoa.", Yuri muttered. "You have so many Pokémon dolls!"

"Y…Yeah.", Brendan stammered.

"It looks like a zoo."

"R…right."

"Really?", Jackson asked. "Thanks, you guys. Well, wanna look at my other stuff?"

"Sure!", his friends answered.

As the five of them went to another area of the base (it was the size of two house rooms), Neganort noticed something. He notified Positron of what he saw and both looked to see the Teddiursa doll waltzing out of the base. Quickly, the two Pokémon ran to it and tried to pull it back, but the doll somehow kicked their butts, then left.

Jackson and his friends heard the tussle and came over, but only saw Positron knocked out and Neganort severely bruised.

"What happened here?", Ricky gasped.

"The Teddiursa doll is gone!", Nick said as he looked at the table where it was.

"What could have happened that also involved my Pokémon getting hurt?", Jackson asked.

"Perhaps a malevolent Ghost-type Pokémon?", Brendan suggested.

"Maybe. But why would it steal a doll I just bought?"

"I don't know.", Brendan answred as he looked out into the base's exit.

PCBPCBPCBPCBPCB

The next day, at the Mamoru Academy…

Brendan and his friends were at the gym, having friendly sparring matches with each other. Brendan watched as some guys cheered on his sister Daisy, who just recently won against another student.

"Nice one, Daisy!", Julian complimented to her as she twirled her _arnis_ sticks.

"Poor Jackson.", Brendan muttered. "I hope the doll is returned soon. He seemed to value it so much."

"You know, I heard of a certain rumor.", Yuri told his friend as Nick (using a short club) sparred with another student (using tonfas).

"A rumor?"

"Yup. I went home and told my mom about the incident, and…"

As Yuri explained the rumor, Nick managed to knock one of this opponent's tonfas off his hand with his club, but was then stunned from the other tonfa. His opponent then knocked him out and the referee declared him the winner. By then, Yuri finished explaining to Brendan.

"'Buying things at that shop causes bad luck to its customers?'", Brendan said. "Like getting robbed?

"Yeah."

"It couldn't be Akiwai's Gift Shop? Could it?"

"I can't say for certain."

"Avilon!", the referee called.

"It's just a rumor, so don't worry about it."

"Avilon!", the referee repeated. Brendan stood to attention, took a mallet from the rack, and then faced a student with a wooden sword, ready to spar.

PCBPCBPCBPCBPCB

Later…

Brendan and Yuri decided to revisit Akiwai's Gift Shop. When they entered, they greeted Mary, who was sorting things out from a box.

"Welcome.", Mary greeted.

"Good aftern—huh?", Brendan and Yuri replied.

"What's wrong?", asked Mary. The two boys pointed behind her and when she looked, she saw the Teddiursa doll Jackson bought yesterday sitting on a shelf.

Mary stood frightened and muttered, "Not again…"

"'Again'?", Brendan asked.

"The same thing happened back at Olivine. Numerous times… Again and again… Rumors had it that buying things at my shop would result in robbery in the customer's house disasters. The culprit has never been caught, and they suspected me of doing it. Maybe I should change jobs."

"No way!", Brendan exclaimed.

"It'd be a waste to give up a shop this wonderful.", Yuri added.

"I can't possibly do it by myself.", Mary continued. "I was engaged, to a designer. I lost him in an accident. He was also into Pokémon doll just like you guys, and he said that he wanted to sell stuffed Pokémon of his own making someday."

"Ms. Akiwai…", Brendan said.

"If I quit, he'd be sad. But... I can't do this anymore."

PCBPCBPCBPCBPCB

Later that night…

Brendan and Yuri were in the Avilon Residence explaining to Cerberus what happened.

"A Clow card that collects plushies?", Cerberus said. "There can't possibly be such a wacky card. It might be unrelated to the cards."

"Well…maybe we should go anyway to make certain.", Yuri suggested. "You can sense Clow cards, after all."

"Well, it depends on the situation…"

"If a card is to blame, then I should do something about it, right?", Brendan replied.

"Okay, then. Let's go!"

PCBPCBPCBPCBPCB

Evening, at Akiwai's Gift Shop…

Mary was about to close up shop when Yuri came over.

"Yes, may I help you?", she asked.

"Umm…you know, I liked the tea you served us yesterday. May you teach me how to make it?"

"Umm…sure."

The two went into the kitchen inside and Yuri gave the signal to Brendan, who was outside with Cerberus, Thundermax, and Shadow, the latter two which were sent out earlier. His wand was on the ready.

"Okay. It went well.", said Cerberus.

"Let's look for the card, Cerberus. That Teddiursa doll was suspicious."

As they went in, the Teddiursa sneaked off and rolled away. As Brendan and Cerberus looked at the shelf where it was, Thundermax noticed this and sneaked off after it. Shadow promptly followed.

"Hmm…I swear it was here this afternoon.", Brendan muttered.

Meanwhile, Cerberus was looking at a particularly cute Skitty doll.

"My, what a cute—"

"What are you doing?", Brendan cut in.

While Brendan was looking for the Teddiursa, Mary poured some tea for Yuri.

"The trick is to let the hot water cool a little after you boil it.", she advised.

"So that's the trick.", Yuri realized.

"Well, I've got to get back to the shop."

But Yuri had other plans as he went in the way and continued distracting her. While he was doing that, Brendan continued searching. Suddenly, he knocked his knee into a chair. The pain almost made him want to scream, but he resisted.

"Better be quiet or she'll notice.", Cerberus warned. "Oh wait, I sense a Clow card!"

"Where?"

As he asked that, Shadow caught the Teddiursa and notified Brendan. What he didn't notice though was that a small Jumpluff quickly escaped from it and his eyes. Thundermax, however, had keener eyes and suspected this. As he went off to find the Jumpluff, Cerberus told Brendan that the Clow card was no longer in the Teddiursa.

"What?"

"I think it went into another doll."

"Aww, man."

Meanwhile, Yuri continued distracting Mary.

"Did you know that video editing is not about cutting and assembling clips, but dubbing the clips you think are good?", he said. "But dubbing degrades the picture quality…So using a good camera and good tapes and a good video deck…"

As he continued chattering, Yuri thought, "Please hurry up, Brendan. I'm running out of interesting topics to discuss!"

"Digital picture is the most beautiful of all!", he continued out loud. "But it's nice that we can dub pictures so cleanly. There are big problems with copyrights, though. Oh, yeah! Come to think of it, recent cameras are very convenient in that their batteries last longer! Until recently, every time I went out filming I'd have to bring a whole pile of batteries. They're so heavy…"

Meanwhile, Thundermax notified Brendan with a nudge and showed him a Jumpluff doll inbetween his teeth.

"Is this it?", Brendan asked.

"That's it, alright!", Cerbeus cheered. "That's the Jump card!"

Busted, Jump glared at Brendan, and in all of a sudden, all the Pokémon dolls in the shop began to fly around and accumulate near the ceiling."

All this mayhem caught the attention of Yuri and Mary, who went in and saw it all. As Mary fainted from the shock, a plushie struck Thundermax in the snout as he was forced to let go of Jump, which then crashed through the window, the dolls following.

"Ms. Akiwai!", Yuri cried out.

"Yuri, stay here and take care of her!", Brendan said as he ran off. As Cerberus followed, Yuri took out a Pokéball.

"Aquomax! I choose you!", he yelled as he sent out his Pelipper. Yuri took out his videocam and a strap and put them on Aquomax.

"You know what to do. Go after Brendan!"

PCBPCBPCBPCBPCB

With his Mach Bike, Brendan caught up with the plushies, which were already going north of Mauville through Route 111. Thundermax, Shadow, Cerberus, and Aquomax were in hot pursuit behind him. Just before the Winstrate Residence came into view of Jump, Brendan caught up with the Clow card and snagged it. However, it started to lift him into the air, rendering the toys inanimate. When Brendan saw that they were in the air, he proceeded to send out Windria. However, he lost his grip on Jump and started to fall. As he fell, he tried to get the Pokéball that had Windria in it, but it slipped from his grasp and fell into the woods below. Luckily, Aquomax caught him and the Pokéball that held Windria.

As they landed near the house, which was empty (the family were on vacation on that day), Brendan saw his Pokémon surrounding Jump, who was standing still. Both of them went for it, but it jumped out of the way and both Pokémon were about to crash into each other. Luckily, Thundermax saw this coming and vaulted over Shadow, who then turned around with Thundermax to face Jump, who was about to flee again. As the Manectric began to charge a rainbow sphere of energy (for a Signal Beam), Brendan took out the Wood Card and began to invoke its magic.

"Grow dense and come to my aid! Wood!", he said as he struck the card. Wood emeged in its sudowoodo form and imbued itself into Thundermax, who fired his Signal Beam. The beam struck Jump, and then vines materialized and trapped the Clow Card.

"All right!", Brendan cheered.

Thundermax stood there, confused from what his Signal Beam did.

"You did it!", Cerberus whooped. "Now all you need to do is to capture it!"

Just then, the Pokémon dolls left behind began to fly to their location and circle it. Worse, Jump managed to escape from Wood's vines, which then reverted to Card form and returned to Brendan. Jump then glowed as the plushies recollected around it.

"That's…!", Brendan began to say.

"What's going on?", Cerberus asked.

"I haven't a clue!"

Jump had become enormous, its size rivaling that of a Dragonite. When it opened its mouth, it emitted a humming sound.

"Is that supposed to be a roar?", Cerberus wondered.

Nobody answered because Jump began to raise its foot as if to step on them. Frightened, Aquomax, Cerberus, and Brendan fled for their lives, running further north. As for Thundermax and Shadow, they were returned. They stopped close to the path leading to the desert, hoping it would stop there. It did and it 'roared' again. Just as it proceeded to stomp the three, it began to fall over and split into individual plushies.

"…" Brendan was flabbergasted from such an anticlimatic end as he went over at the pile. He found a dazed Jump. Luckily, Mary didn't have any actual Jumpluff dolls, so it was easy to locate.

"All right!", Cerberus cheered. "Let's seal it while we have the chance!",

"Okay!", Brendan said, then incanted. "Return to thy true form, Clow card!"

As usual, the Clow card was reduced to streamers and they entered the cardshape conjured by the wand. It then materialized into the card "Jump".

"Well done, Brendan."

"That was almost too easy.", the Poké-captor remarked.

"That one is beligerent, but a little slow-witted."

"Is that so?"

"It'll be harder from now on, though."

"Why?"

"Now we'll have to get the plushies back to the shop."

Brendan groan upon seeing the big number of plushies. He sighed and said, "I think it's time I send out **all **my Pokémon for this."

Immediately, he sent out all of his Pokémon. As they lined up, Brendan said, "I'm afraid we're gonna have a bit of a long night. Let's carry all of these back to the store. I'll lead the way."

All of his Pokémon groned from seeing the many dolls. Just then, Yuri came over.

"Mind if my Pokémon and I lend a hand?", he offered.

"Yes.", Brendan answered.

PCBPCBPCBPCBPCB

The next day…

It was a busy day at Akiwai's Gift Shop. There were little kids, young girls, a few boys, and even a few adults, either the kids' parents or collectors. Jackson was at the cashier, purchasing a rare Trapinch doll.

"You're buying another plushie?", Mary asked.

"Uh-huh.", Jackson replied. "I didn't there'd be one of these. You know, that Teddiursa I bought before was a strange one. I was surprised to find it back at my base when I got there.

"I was so surprised that I fainted."

"Why would the thief bring it back?"

"Mary seems more cheerful now, doesn't she?", Yuri remarked to Brendan, not part of the conversation. "And the business is doing well."

"And you learned how to make good tea, too!", Brendan replied. He then turned to Cerberus, whose head was sticking out of his Bag.

"Cerberus, you said there was no weird card that collects plushies, right?"

"Well, Jump itself looks like a plushie. Maybe it just wanted some friends."

"Maybe you're right."

Suddenly, Brendan accidentally knocked over a display rack.

"Are you all right, Brendan?", Mary asked in concern.

"Sorry!"

As Brendan bent down to pick up the mess, Cerberus sighed and muttered, "I guess Jump isn't the only one who causes trouble for Mary."


	6. Chapter 6

nightelf37: Once again, in case you readers are ignorant, I'll say this. Not everyone's life stories are worth knowing. This one is for plot bunny purposes and for a character I'll be adding in one of my future works.

Chapter 6: The Mysterious Spirit/the Illusion Card

In the gym of the Mamoru Academy…

Most students were practicing their use of their 'preferred weapons' and in enhancing their evasiveness. After all, as Mr. Mamoru says, agility is one of the important things when it comes to defending yourself; to get it over with already and flee the scene, and/or conserve stamina in case another 'threat' comes.

In a corner, Nick was telling a story to his friends.

"I was headed down the Jagged Pass to visit one of my friends in Lavaridge Town.", he narrated. "Suddenly, I saw a small glowing sphere, like a spirit. Curious, I followed it all the way to a dangerous ledge. Of course I stopped before I could end up falling. Just then, the spirit stopped, and somehow transformed into something sooo terrifying I dare not describe it."

"Whaaat?", gasped Jackson.

"Jackson!", groaned Ricky.

"Sorry."

"Are you sure that story's true?", Brendan asked.

"Yeah."

"Is it possible that you saw something and imagined the rest?", Ricky suggested.

Nick didn't answer. Just then, Ricky got an idea.

"I got an idea! Why don't we try and find out if it really happened?"

"How?"

"Practice is over early today, so let's all go check it out with Yuri."

"Should we really go?", Jackson asked. He was terrified of such scary only reason he managed to go through the Trick House was because he was do darn scared of some of the 'traps', yet so dedicated to win the prize, he went through it as quickly as possible.

"Why do you ask?", Brendan questioned. "After all, Nick said there was a dangerous ledge there, right?"

"We'll be all right as long as we don't get close.", Ricky assured.

"Bu…But what if something scary really appears?", Jackson asked.

"We'd be fine if we got away quickly. Besides, I'm sure our Pokémon can handle whatever comes our way."

"Still…"

"Anyway, it's all right."

Just then, a whistle was blown.

"Ah, break is over.", Nick said. "Let's go."

As he, Jackson, and Ricky headed off, Brendan followed them, doing another face-palm.

"*sigh* Why do some people like scary things so much? Why do they want to go even though something scary could happen?"

At that time, he crossed paths with Yuri.

"Hey there, Yuri.", Brendan called. "Nick wants us to go with him to see something. You wanna come?"

"I'm free, so I'm good."

PCBPCBPCBPCBPCB

Later that afternoon, after 'school', the five of them decided to go to the Jagged Pass to verify what Nick saw the other day. Naturally, they started by taking the cable car up to Mt. Chimney, and then walked all the way down.

Each of them had one Pokémon out, just in case. Nick had his Ledian, Spotty, who, for some reason, had an X-shaped scar, the 'intersection' just underneath the black spot on her forehead. Ricky had out his Grovyle, Scato, who had an odd habit of chewing on a twig. Yuri had Prower ready. Brendan sent out Thundermax. As for Jackson, he was more cautious and sent out both Neganort and Positron.

"Like I said before, why don't we turn back?", Jackson asked. Apparently, despite so much company, he was still scared.

"It's all right, it's still light out.", Yuri said, feeling hungry, but doing everything to hide it.

"Yeah, yeah, there's nothing to worry about.", Ricky assured.

"Hey, my mom's birthday is coming up.", Jackson said, trying to keep a brave face and not think of the spirit. "What do you think would make a good present?"

"Your mother likes making sweets, so how about a small and sweet dish?", suggested Ricky.

"Yeah! That's a good idea. Hey, Brendan, what do you think?"

Brendan looked a bit sullen and the two realized they hit something sensitive.

"Eh, it's okay.", Brendan sighed, assuring them he was fine, and then thought to himself. "That's right. Mom's birthday is coming this week."

Not stopping, the eleven of them (five trainers and six Pokémon) walked along a rocky path, following Nick's lead.

"This way.", said the Bug Maniac.

All the while, Jackson clung to Brendan. Just then, they heard a Murkrow caw and the Camper shrieked like a girl.

"For crying out loud, it's just a Murkrow. *sigh*", groaned Brendan.

Finally, they neared the ledge where Nick claimed he saw the spirit.

"It was right here, but…", he muttered.

They all looked around.

"Nothing's appearing.", Yuri said. "I wonder if it has to be nighttime."

Just then, Spotty, who was looking behind them, froze in fear and fell at Nick's feet. The Bug Maniac noticed and turned around. Naturally, everyone else did, too. They saw a glowing sphere; the spirit Nick talked about.

It then glowed and everybody, including Thundermax and Scato, who were known to never back away from anything scary, turned tail and ran for their lives. Most of them, that is. Yuri merely looked confused as Jackson pulled him along, running past the 'spirit' and making it down the pass. When they finally made it to the entrance of the town, they shouted out whatever they saw. Even the Pokémon screamed too, but as they're Pokémon, only they could understand each other.

"A white lady!" Brendan.

_The Linoone who scarred me!_ Thundermax.

"A big, deformed Clefairy!" Jackson.

_An evil Raichu! _Positron and Neganort.

"The thing I saw the other day!" Nick.

A shining Fearow! Spotty.

_A berserk Blaziken! _Scato.

_A crazed Collector!_ Prower.

"A ghoulish lawyer!" Ricky. (Aww, come on. We know some of us hate lawyers.)

"A fried Magikarp on a stick." Yuri. (I knew of an animé episode where Ash sunk his teeth into one.)

Everybody stared at Ricky, then Yuri with a confused look.

"I mean, what I saw was a fried Magikarp on a stick.", Yuri repeated.

"How is it, of all things, you saw food?", Ricky gasped incredulously.

"I was hungry. I had a small lunch. And isn't getting scared of a lawyer just plain silly?"

"You don't know what lawyers can do! Sure, they aren't aces in Pokémon battles, but not everything—"

Brendan hushed them up. "L-let's just go home and rest, okay?"

"Guess we should.", sighed Nick. "Now you all know the 'spirit' is for real."

PCBPCBPCBPCBPCB

In the Avilon Residence…

Brendan was taking a bath in…well, his bathroom. Cerberus played on the sink with a toy sailboat the trainer kept as a memento to one of his old friends in Johto.

"It was so terrifying.", Brendan finished as he scrubbed his white hair lathered with shampoo.

(A/N: There has been issues on Brendan's hair among the fans. This one is under the speculation that his hat is really a bandanna and his hair is white.)

"You're scared of ghosts?"

"I am not! First, it was a spirit. Second, I faced Ghost-type Pokémon before and, believe me, the legendaries are scarier than those."

"Yet this spirit scared you more than you ever were in your life?"

"Yeah.", answered the trainer as he turned on the shower to rinse his hair. "That 'spirit' looked human, so I couldn't exactly think using a Pokémon against it was the best idea."

"Despite this, Clow Cards are no problem?"

"Even through I know what they truly are, the cards mostly behave like Pokémon to me. And before you consider Pokémon as below human intelligence, some of them did create this world in the past."

"I'm not sure I understand that logic.", said Cerberus. "Anyway, you all saw something different, right? I wonder if there's such a card…"

"It's almost dinnertime.", Skyler called from downstairs.

"Okay!", Brendan called as he wrapped his Swampert-print towel around his waist, and then turned to Cerberus. "Well, I just hope you become your original self again and become a powerful bodyguard soon."

"Well, in order for that to happen, you'll need to capture the cards of fire and earth. My true form looks so cool!"

"I'll bet."

(A/N:Because of the nature of Pokémon evolutions, Brendan doesn't imagine a giant Cerberus like Sakura does from the original.)

PCBPCBPCBPCBPCB

Later, at the kitchen…

Brendan, dressed up for bed, came over to eat dinner. His dad was setting up the table.

"Wow!", gasped Brendan. "That food looks delicious."

"You like these, don't you?"

"I sure do."

Just as Brendan pulled out his chair to sit down, he stopped upon noticing hs mom's picture. It showed a beautiful woman wearing a blue wide-brimmed hat with a white ribbon tied on top. She also had a dress of same color, not elaborate enough for a party, but enough for an outdoor walk.

"I really love this picture.", sighed Brendan. "It's of Mom when she was still in the upper class."

"Mmmm.", his dad agreed. "Sarah Avilon had been quite the model since junior high. I even managed to get some pictures of her from a friend. She was the most beautiful, gentle, and wonderful person in the world."

"Too bad I can't remember much of her. I was only five when she passed away. But you told me lots of things about her."

"Hey, if you don't eat now, your food will get cold.", Skyler interrupted.

"Oops. Heheh. You, too, Dad. You might miss the bus if you don't hurry."

PCBPCBPCBPCB

Later that night, Brendan was washing the dishes while Cerberus watched.

"So your father and sister are out?", the guardian asked.

"Daisy had some extra work, and Dad's in a business trip."

"I see…"

"Dad made some pudding before he left.", Brendan told Cerberus with a wink. "Let's eat them. And Daisy's, too!"

"All right! Pudding!"

Just then, the Brendan's Pokénav on the table rang. Cerberus went straight for it, and as he handed it to Brendan, pushed the button to accept the call.

"Hello? This is Brendan Avilon."

"Hey there, Brendan!", Yuri said on the other end.

"What's up, Yuri?"

"I got a call from Nick. He said that rumors of the spirit at Jagged Pass made its way to the Lavaridge community. A group of Hikers went over to verify the rumor. True enough, the spirit appeared again."

"What?"

PCBPCBPCBPCBPCB

Sometime later…

Brendan (with his wand ready), Yuri, and Cerberus were at the Jagged Pass, having flown there. Brendan had on a jacket with a Wynaut design, with the 'mouth' serving as the opening for the head. Brendan also wore blue 'long' shorts with a zigzag edge at the end. As always, he wore his Running Shoes as Yuri didn't think it was necessary to change footwear.

"Aren't you getting a little ridiculous with this?", Brendan asked.

"Maybe I am.", sighed Yuri.(*) "I just don't know what gave me the idea of a Wynaut design jacket."

Changing the subject, Brendan asked, "Somebody was hurt during that incident, right? The one where the Hikers decided to investigate."

"Uh-huh. When they saw the spirit, they were scared so much they were lucky to have worn brown pants."

"They were that scared?"

"It was a real mess as they all tripped up on rocks and each other and one even rolled all the way down. Luckily, it was for a short distance."

"What's with being scared and having brown pants, Yuri?", Cerberus asked, not getting the hidden joke.

"Well, if it's a Clow card, I'll have to capture it.", said Brendan, neither of them answering Cerberus.

"That's what I expect from the Poké-captor who protects the peace in the neighborhood.", Yuri said, then thought to himself. "Meaning Slateport and the places close to it, right?"

"If the spirit is malevolent, I can always use Clow Cards to ward it off, right?", Brendan asked with a tone of optimism.

"That's it!", cheered Cerberus.

'Well then, we should get moving."

However, just as he turned around, the 'spirit' appeared in front of the three. A few seconds later, it started to go away. Quickly, Brendan got into action and used "Fly". He then pursued the 'spirit' with it. Finally, they reached the ledge where he and his friends first saw the spirit.

Suddenly, the spirit grew brighter and it revealed—Sarah Avilon; Brendan's mother.

"Mother? Could it be…"

As Brendan approached his 'mother' reaching out for her and taking steps forward, Yuri and Cerberus approached.

"Brendan!", they both called as they ran toward him, but they were repelled by an invisible force field. All the while, Brendan remained oblivious.

"Brendan! There's a sheer drop ahead!", Cerberus yelled.

It was too late, however as the Pokécaptor stepped over the ledge and fell.

"Brendan! No!", Yuri shrieked.

For some reason, Windria came out of her own accord from her Pokéball. As she materialized above Brendan, she caught her by the jacket. Below, Julian was making his way to Lavaridge on an alternate path to meet somebody when he saw a Swellow grab somebody by the jacket and was descending slowly. Suddenly, he recognized the bonnet the Swellow wore.

"Brendan? Brendan!", Julian gasped as he caught him. As Windria let go, Yuri reached the ledge and looked below, seeing Brendan in Julian's arms. Julian then looked up to see Yuri.

"Don't worry. He's okay.", Julian said to Yuri. "His Swellow came out by herself and slowed his fall in time for me to catch him."

"Thank goodness."

"I'm headed to Lavaridge to visit my friend. I'll be taking Brendan there."

"Okay."

PCBPCBPCBPCBPCB

Later that night…

Brendan awoke with a start and sat up. He was on a bed, now wearing a black plain shirt and black boxers that were both underneath his costume. He observed his surroundings and saw that he was in somebody's bedroom. Just then, the room's door was opened by Julian, who had two cans of Fresh Water and a plate of a half-dozen Lava Cookies on a tray.

"You awake?"

"Where am I, Julian?", Brendan asked.

"In one of my friends' house."

"Your friends'?"

"Your jacket and shorts are in the laundry. My friend's washing them as we speak."

"I see.", said Brendan as he ate a Lava Cookie. "Are we at Lavaridge Town?"

"Yeah."

As Brendan drank from a can of Fresh Water, Julian said, "You fell of a ledge, Brendan. Do you remember?"

"No."

"Oh, really? It was surprising. I was headed down the Jagged Pass to Lavaridge Town when I saw you drop from the sky."

"So you're the one…"

"Your Swellow slowed your all long enough for me to rescue you. I saw her exit her Pokéball all by herself."

"What about Yuri?"

"He took off on his Pelipper."

"Oh, yeah.", Brendan remembered. "Aquomax."

"Before he left, he was really worried about you, but I told him I'd call Daisy.", Julian coninued. "He then gave me his best regards. I'll tell your sister not to scold you, so don't worry."

"Oh. Cerberus!"

"That orange plushie? Yuri borrowed it. Now you go rest some more. It's late."

"Okay.", Brendan answered with a yawn and lay down on the bed. "You know, Julian? I saw my mom at the ledge, I wonder it was her spirit? Daisy once said that such spirits only appear for a reason? I wonder what she was doing there…"

"But, assuming she really was your mother, would she put your life at risk?"

Brendan didn't answer as he dropped off to sleep.

PCBPCBPCBPCBPCB

Near midnight…

Julian and Daisy went down Cycling Road. While the former used a regular Acro Bike, the latter had a special pedicab attachment on her Bike and loaded Brendan there.

"Sorry about that, Julian.", Daisy apologized.

"Eh, don't worry about it. Brendan told me he saw his mom somewhere at Jagged Pass. Have you ever seen your late mother, Daisy?"

"Sometimes, but not since moving to the Hoenn region. Except in our home, that is. Both in Littleroot then and in Slateport now."

"It can't be helped that he wants to know more about her. Don't be mad at Brendan. He's been through a lot."

"Hmph."

"Still, I think you should stop teasing him."

"Only I can mess with him. And I don't get to do it much anymore since after we 'enrolled' at the Academy."

"Have you heard of a sister-brother complex?"

"Nope. And I don't want to know."

PCBPCBPCBPCBPCB

The next day…

Brendan, in his pajamas, was in his bedroom, reading a cookbook belonging to his dad. Just then, somebody knocked on the door. Brendan called for the knocker to come in. Yuri entered with a basket of Berries.

"Brendan!", he greeted.

"Yuri!"

"Are you all right? You didn't attend school today."

"I'm fine, really. Daisy said she notified the school that I was on 'sick leave'."

Yuri then uncovered his basket to reveal Cerberus, who came out with a flower and an Oran Berry. He then flew over to Brendan and put the flower on his lap. The guardian the offered the berry to Brendan, who ate it. (**)

"Sorry I couldn't be of much help Brendan.", apologized the guardian.

"Thanks for worrying regardless."

"I still couldn't determine what that spirit was.", Yuri wondered. "It was no longer what I saw last time.

"A fried Magikarp?", guessed Cerberus.

"How'd you know about that?"

Before Cebrerus could reply, Brendan took his mom's photo and answered Yuri's revious question.

"I saw my mom there."

"But everyone saw something different.", Yuri said. "Only you saw a woman, Brendan."

"I don't want you to go back there.", pleaded Cerberus. "I don't know whether it was a Clow Card, a strange Ghost-type Pokémon, or something else entirely, but it had enough power to repel even me. I know I appointed you to collect the cards, but I don't want you to get hurt or sad."

"Aww come on.", argued Brendan. "You know I've faced legendaries before. I know I screwed up against that spirit last time, but you know we don't always get it right the first time. I should know. We had a number of losses against Rayquaza when my team and I confronted him. In the end, my Pokémon pulled through and we defeated the legendary."

"Why did you face Rayquaza?", Yuri asked.

"To tell the truth, I did it only as a test of strength. But then I had the strange notion that perhaps one day, Rayquaza might become evil and for that reason, I had to fight him to show that in the event that happens, I can 'save' him. Weird reason, huh?"

Cerberus and Yuri just looked blankly.

"Eh, I knew it was ridiculous.", sighed Brendan, although what he said was the truth. "Still, I'll be going." Yuri and Cerberus gasped from this. "If it's a Clow Card, I have to do something. If it's my mom…"

Brendan then got up and went over to the window.

"I was once told by my sister that my mom wasn't here anymore. She said that some time before my tenth birthday, before my Pokémon journey began. Daisy said that our mom is living in a paradise somewhere up above. If my mom is down here as a spirit, I have to find out why…and how she can return."

PCBPCBPCBPCBPCB

Later…

It was a half-moonlit night. Brendan, Yuri (with his camera), and Cerberus were near the ledge where the 'spirit' appeared. The Pokécaptor had a new costume now since the old one was being fixed up, not that Brendan wold be wearing it again. As for his current costume, he had on a yellow-and-black jagged-striped t-shirt. He had pants of the same color scheme and yellow fingerless gloves. He also had on a headband with yellow prongs reminiscent of a power plug.

"This looks okay.", Brendan said as he looked at himself.

"Glad you like it, Brendan. Be careful out there. And don't fall off like last time."

"Okay."

"Stay alert!", warned Cerberus.

"I wonder if it will appear again.", Yuri thought out loud.

"It will!", the guardian answered. "My intuition never fails me!"

As Yuri filmed the area with his camera, he then saw the 'spirit'. He notified his friends and when they turned, the 'spirit' turned into Brendan's mom. And this time, everyone saw it like Brendan had.

"Just like in the picture!", Yuri gasped.

"But why only now do we see the same thing this time?", wondered Cerberus.

"Mom.", Brendan called as he walked toward the apparition. "Are you really her? Why are you here? Are you lonely? Do you want my company?" But the spirit that was his mother started to move away. "Wait! Don't go!"

"Stop! Don't go that way!", Cerberus warned as he tried to stop him, but was deflected once again and was blown right into a tree next to where Yuri was helplessly looking. And recording.

All the while, Brendan begged the spirit not to go, but it continued to drift. Eventually, this ended up like last time; Brendan fell off the ledge.

"Brendan!", yelled Yuri and Cerberus.

As Brendan fell, he thought, "Why, mother? Why?"

Just then, he remembered what Julian had said.

_flashback_

_"But, assuming she really was your mother, would she put your life at risk?", he had said._

_end flashback_

Brendan then realized, "My mom wouldn't do this. Even if she misses me so, she wouldn't send me off to paradise to reunite with me. And she wouldn't be in the Hoenn region. Not in Jagged Pass of all places."

Quickly, he sent out Windria, and at the same time, he threw the Windy card and used it, imbuing its powers to his Swellow. Windria, with Windy's power, flapped her wings and slowed Brendan's fall just enough for her to grab him by the clothes and lift him back up.

Once they returned to the ledge, much to the delight of his friends, Brendan demanded the spirit reveal itself.

"You're not my mom! Show your true self!"

Suddenly, the spirit's image glitched as it turned back into its Pokémon form. Midway, the four of them saw a pattern of some kind.

"I recognize that pattern!", Cerberus realized. "It's a Clow card, all right!"

When the Clow Card assumed the form of a Kecleon, Brendan raised his wand.

"Return to thy true form! Clow Card!"

Like before, upon landing in the air, the mallet-head of the wand created a card shape. The Clow Card was then reduced to white streamers as they formed into the card shape. It then materialized into the card "Illusion".

"You did it, Brendan!", Yuri whooped.

"It's Illusion. That's why what everyone saw was different.", Cerberus concluded.

"What do you mean?"

"Illusion is a card that shows you what you want to see. That's why what each person saw varied."

"Now that you mention it, when I first came here, I my stomach was rumbling and I was thinking of food. But I wonder why one of us saw a lawyer?"

"The ghosts the others saw are what they imagined would be scary if they appeared. The reason we all saw Brendan's mother just now was that we were all sure his mother would appear and we had just seen her picture."

"Why were you repelled then, Cerberus?"

"It's because of Brendan's desire to see his mother."

As they talked, Brendan was crying. As Windria tried to wipe his tears, he said, "I'm just glad my mom's not alone here, seeing there wasn't a reason to wait here of all places. But it's better for me to know that she's in paradise."

"I'm sure your mom would be proud of you.", said the guardian. "Though she might've been worried this time.

"Yeah."

PCBPCBPCBPCBPCB

Morning, in the Avilon Residence…

"Gah! I'm gonna be late!"

Brendan ran into the kitchen, panting. He then bypassed his sister, who was reading a magazine.

"Why are you in such a hurry?", Daisy asked. "It's the weekend."

After Brendan gulped down a carton of Moo Moo Milk from the fridge, he replied, "I have make-up classes today. See ya!"

He nearly left, but then stopped to put a small gift in front of his mother's photo.

"Happy birthday, Mom. I love you."

As Daisy looked over her magazine, she then widened her eyes in surprise as she saw their mother (as a benevolent spirit) right behind Brendan. As the latter couldn't see the spirit, he then said goodbye and left for the Academy.

"I came because I was a little worried.", Sarah said to Daisy. "But I'm glad he's okay."

When she disappeared, Daisy smile and returned to her reading. Outside, Brendan biked across the Slateport streets with a smile on his face, ready for a new day.

(*) If you read Shisno Chronicles: The Last Airbender, this exchange will be familiar. I'm using a different 'footnotes format' in this fic.

(**) Come on, if (human) beverages can be consumed by Pokémon, why not Berries (for Pokémon) for humans? Potions and the like were created specifically for use on Pokémon.


	7. Chapter 7

nightelf37: Once again, in case you readers are ignorant, I'll say this. Not everyone's life stories are worth knowing. This one is for plot bunny purposes and for a character I'll be adding in one of my future works.

Chapter 7: The Silent Card in the Museum

It was late night in the Lilycove Museum. It was closed for the day and the place was lit only by the moonlight. At a certain section of the museum was a hallway filled with artworks of various Pokémon. One of them had a certain Graveler with a fez rocking the stage. Another had a Manectric with an X scar electrifying the audience. Yet another had a Swampert with armbands on its forelegs making one heck of a splash. And then there was one rather unique picture named "False Sorrow". It had a Haunter depicted on it. Unlike the other pictures, this one was a close-up and it looked like it was taunting the looker for falling for its act.

A guard came around the corner with his Banette. As the guard scanned the exhibits with his flashlight. Just as he reached the "False Sorrow", a small figure just outside ran across the area and hid behind a pedestal just before the guard could turn his flashlight around and see him. The guard's Banette was about to go outside to investigate but it was motioned not to and both of them continued patrolling. (*)

PCBPCBPCBPCBPCB

Around that time, at the Avilon Residence…

Brendan was busy drawing Cerberus, who was posed at a miniature Pokémon Contest stage.

"Are you done yet?", asked the guardian in a strained tone.

"Just a little more… Wait just a little more…"

"My patience is wearing thin."

"It's done!", Brendan said triumphantly.

Cerberus relaxed with a sigh of relief. "Ohhh, how is it? Let me see."

"Here.", Brendan said as he showed him his drawing, which was on a sketchbook.

"Eh? What is this?", Cerberus asked. Apparently, he wasn't satisfied.

"You, of course." The drawing Brendan made was quite accurate, yet at the same time, not so.

"My face isn't weird like that!"

"Have you looked at yourself in a mirror lately? Because this is how I see you."

"That's not how I look like!", the guardian protested. "Just take a look at me!"

"Brendan, dinner!", called Daisy from downstairs.

"Okay!", Brendan replied as he got up and went for the door.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey!", Cerberus called back. "Pay attention!"

"Let's continue this conversation later, okay?", was all Brendan said before closing the door.

"Geeeeeez!", growled Cerberus as he walked over to Brendan's sketchpad and looked at the drawing. "Really...? This, me? Unforgivable!"

PCBPCBPCBPCBPCB

Downstairs, Brendan and his father were at the table, reacting with awe from seeing Daisy's cuisine. Not that it was gourmet quality. In fact, it was ordinary looking. But that's part of the charm.

"Wow! I can almost taste it.", Brendan said as he was almost inclined to drool.

"What were you doing upstairs?", asked Skyler.

"I was drawing a picture. We're going to sketch artworks at the Lilycove Museum for Art tomorrow." This trip was yet another 'guise' to refute the rumors of Mamoru Academy.

"So you were practicing?"

"Yeah!"

"That was pretty loud for just drawing a picture.", said Daisy as she set a large bowl on the table.

"Oh! That was… I was conversing with my Pokémon!"

"You'll be kicked out if you don't behave."

"Come on! You know I'm not that immature!"

"Regardless, make sure you don't bother the other people who are there to look at the art, okay?", Skyler told Brendan. "Some are probably looking at the pictures of your Pokémon."

"Okay."

Brendan was also a Pokémon Coordinator who entered the Cool, Beauty, and Tough contests. Some of his Pokémon were top-notch enough to be noted by certain artists to make drawings of them. Of course, he just one of many such Coordinators who had such a thing happen to him.

PCBPCBPCBPCBPCB

The next day…

A group of students of the Mamoru Academy, which Brendan and his friends are a part of, were now at the Lilycove Museum, looking at a particular abstract sculpture.

"I'm the curator of this art gallery. We will have everyone sketch the artworks on this floor and in the courtyard…"

Meanwhile, Ricky turned to Brendan and remarked, "This is a really quiet place, isn't it, Brendan?

"Yeah. Isn't it relaxing?"

"You're right."

"Would those of you sketching in the courtyard please follow me?", the curator asked as he walked down a hallway. Most of the students followed him.

"Where will you be, Yuri?", Brendan asked. His friends answered by pointing to a large sculpture in the center of the room.

"I was going to sketch the sculpture right here. Will you join me?"

"Okay!"

As their other friends walked off with the curator to the courtyard, Yuri and Brendan found a place to sit and took out their sketchpads. Other than a couple of civilians, they were the only ones still inside.

"Eh, looks like the others are at the courtyard.", mused Brendan.

"Should we join them?", Yuri suggested

"Nah! Let's draw!"

"Whatever you say."

Both of them opened their sketchpads, the pencils on their other hand, ready to draw. Just then, Brendan looked closely at a page, and then screamed angrily. A Solrock came over to Brendan. Yuri noticed it had white markings and it 'held' a plaque. It was Cosmos, their teacher's Solrock. Cosmos turned around to show what the plaque it held said; "Observe Silence".

"Sorry.", Brendan said sheepishly.

Cosmos merely tilted downward as if to sigh, and then went on its way. Brendan looked back at the drawing and saw that Cerberus had overwritten it with a red marker. There was also a note below that said, "The real me looks like this."

"*sigh* Good thing I still have that sketch I made back at my first day in the Academy.", Brendan muttered.

Sometime later, Brendan finished a commendable pencil artwork of the sculpture. As he put away his sketchpad, he turned to Yuri's sketch and saw that it was an oil painting and had a higher quality than Brendan's. Just then, he heard a whistle. Yuri stopped painting and both he and Brendan turned to see Jackson waving at them from outside.

"Well, should we get going, then? Jackson's calling from the courtyard.", Brendan said.

"Tell him I'll be sticking around to finish my picture.", Yuri replied.

"Okay."

Brendan got up and left Yuri. A few seconds later, he was in a hallway. As he walked, he looked to his left to see three pictures of his Pokémon the artist drew after he won the Contest with them. He sighed as he recalled the memories. Just then, he stopped at the picture with a Haunter. He noticed somebody dressed in a Picnicker's uniform (which is the same as a Camper's) looking at the picture. Brendan turned to the window opposite it, wondering how to get there, since he never went to that area when he visited.

"Hey, what are you doing?", he heard someone say.

"Let go!", another voice said.

Brendan turned to see a museum guard struggle with the boy he saw earlier. Apparently, the boy held a scraping tool.

"Why would you want to damage a painting?", the guard asked.

"I wasn't trying to damage it!", he said.

"Then what is this?", the guard indicated the scraping tool in the kid's hand.

"That's my father's painting! He painted my Mawile, but somebody changed it! Someone drew in that Haunter!"

"That's impossible."

The boy managed to wriggle free and he ran back to the painting.

"Hey! Wait!", the guard called.

"You...!"

Just as the boy approached the painting, Brendan noticed the Haunter in it glow. As it then moved its disembodied hand to its mouth, indicating a request for silence, an intensely bright light came from the painting. As the guard approached the boy, Brendan noticed that everything was quiet, despite the fact everybody seemed to be shouting. Just then, the light faded.

"Be quiet.", the guard said as he took the boy's art case on one hand, the himself in the other, and led him off. As that happened, a tag fell off the case. Once thy were gone, Brendan stepped toward the painting and read the title on a plate below it.

"False Sorrow, by Gallen Kariudo.", he read.

Just then, Yuri came up behind him.

"Brendan. It's time to meet up with the others."

"Okay."

As they walked, Brendan read the tag. "Gr. 2, Art Class B, Angel Kariudo"

PCBPCBPCBPCBPCB

Outside the museum, the class led my Ms. Valerie, which Brendan and his friends are a part of, were gathered. As they made their way to the pier to return to Slateport, Brendan was conversing with Yuri.

"One of the paintings moved?", asked Yuri.

"Yeah. And then I couldn't hear anything. It was just for a second, but…"

You don't think it could be..?", his friends guessed. "The tragic death of an unfortunate artist, causing a curse… Or something like that...? The painting's probably cursed and that's why...!"

"Who gave you that idea?"

"Was it really so terrifying?"

"At the time, it wasn't scary at all."

"Maybe it's a Clow Card?"

"Maybe you're right."

"But let's make sure."

"Yeah!"

PCBPCBPCBPCBPCB

Nighttime at the Avilon Residence…

Brendan was sneaking out, exiting through the window and jumping into a tree when he was noticed by Julian, who called his name.

"Good evening.", he said as he was about to knock at the front door. "What are you doing out here at this hour?"

"Umm... I thought I'd go out and do some late night training. The relative silence of the night helps me and my Pokémon focus more."

"Is Daisy here?"

"Why, yes. Umm…"

"Don't worry about her. I won't say a word about this, okay?"

"Okay."

PCBPCBPCBPCBPCB

Sometime later, Brendan was in the air, flying with the help of Fly. Beside him was Windria. For some reason, Brendan was thinking of something, dismissing it as a bad idea, thinking again, then dismissing it again, and…well, you get it.

"Up and down! What are you thinking of?", Cerberus asked as he popped out of Brendan's bag.

"Oh, I don't know. Sneaking off at night is a first for me when I'm supposed to be asleep at home like a good boy. I really don't know what my father or sister would say if they found out."

"Just hurry up, will you? Yuri's already at Lilycove!"

"Okay. Okay."

PCBPCBPCBPCBPCB

Later, inside Yuri's costume van, which was parked close to the museum, Brendan, Cerberus, and Yuri conversed.

"'Silent'? As in, absence of sound?", Yuri asked after being told what the next Clow Card was.

"That's right. It's a card that hates noise."

"That's why it's in the museum. It's a place where silence is strictly observed."

"What strengths does Silent have?", asked Brendan. "The only thing that happened this afternoon was that the sound disappeared."

"That's not all it can do. If it shushed at the same time sound disappears…well, I can't say for certain what could happen."

Brendan responded with a face-palm He then said with a tone of sarcasm, "And you call yourself the guardian of the cards."

"Silent's not the social type, so I wasn't able to find out much about it."

"Well, let's get you changed.", Yuri told his friend.

"I figured as much.", Brendan sighed.

After dressing up, they all went outside the van. Brendan was now wearing a blue-and-purple T-shirt and shorts a size or two too small for him, and there was also a pair of wings at the back that looked like a Zubat's. He also had blue shoes, purple socks, and a black Camper's hat that had a Zubat's ears. As usual, Yuri filmed with his camcorder. He wore a simple shirt, shorts, shoes, and socks, all black.

"Hmm…not bad.", Brendan remarked.

"Well, a spy must be stealthy, you know?", Yuri said as he took out a piece of paper.

"What's that?", asked Cerberus, wearing a collar with a little 'bell' designed as a Zubat's head and without the little ball inside that would make the bell ring.

"This is the schedule for the Lilycove Museum's guard's patrols."

"Amazing! How did you get that?"

"After we left, I went back in and borrowed it. According to this, a guard will be patrolling the area with the painting in exactly one hour. We don't have any time to lose!"

"Yeah!", agreed Brendan.

"To be safe, let's set the alarm five minutes early."

Yuri took out his wristwatch and set its countdown timer to go off in 55 minutes. As he then started the timer, he said, "Okay. Mission start!"

PCBPCBPCBPCBPCB

Sometime later…

Just like before at the Aquarium when Brendan captured Watery, Brendan and co. managed to sneak around the museum without running into any guards. Again, Yuri remarked that… "The guards must be crazy. There isn't much security about." Just to be safe, Brendan had Shadow sent out and Yuri his Castora.

In the middle of their espionage, as they walked at a balcony on the second floor, they heard a crash. It came from below. The five approached the railing and looked to see a figure had fallen down and was getting up. The five of them ducked down out of his sight.

"What's he doing?", Brendan asked himself.

"Very suspicious.", Yuri said to himself.

"Aren't we, too?", Cerberus asked.

"He's probably come to steal some art!"

"A thief, then?", Brendan gasped. "What should we do? We can't just ignore this!"

"Let's scare him off!", Yuri suggested as he reached for a flashlight in his bag.

"What are you going to do?", asked Cerberus.

"I think I catch your drift.", Brendan said.

Sometime later, the 'thief' passed a large sculpture when he heard an exaggerated scary voice say, "Who are you?"

The thief flinched and looked around, not nervous in the slightest. To be safe, he sent out his Pokémon; a Mawile.

"What are you doing here?", the voice continued. "You should leave this place!"

"W…Who is it? You're over there, aren't you?", the thief said as he held a scraping tool as a weapon. Through a mirror and with Shadow's nose, he, Brendan, and the others hid behind the 'seat' that maintained a distance between visitors and the sculpture.

"He's got guts, huh? He's not running away.", Cerberus mulled.

"Hey, that voice just now…", Brendan mused. "I've heard it before."

Just then, Yuri decided to go with their backup plan and shone the flashlight on Cerberus.

"All right, listen up.", the guardian said as Yuri moved the flashlight so that his shadow looked much bigger. "I am the guardian spirit of this museum. You should leave at once."

The thief trembled, but still wielded his scraper. He said, "I don't believe you. You're the one defacing my father's art, aren't you?"

Before Cerberus could speak again, Brendan decided to speak up for him

"There is another spirit here? How dare it defile the art I was sworn to protect?"

"Wait. You're not the one?"

"No. Leave this place now. I will deal with this defiler."

"No."

"What?"

"For all I know, you might be in cahoots with the spirit messing with my art. How should I know you're telling the truth?"

The 'guardian' did not speak for a few seconds, and then said, "Very well. I tried to convince you, but you leave me with no choice."

Suddenly, out from the 'barrier' emerged Shadow, and before the thief's Mawile could react, he pounced on the 'thief', who backed away straight to a pedestal with a vase on it. This knocked him unconscious as he sank to the floor, eyes closed. Just before the vase could fall on him, the Mawile used its tooth-like horns to catch the vase. Yuri pointed his flashlight on the thief as Brendan and Castora looked.

"Hey. I remember this kid.", gasped Brendan as Castora helped lifted the vase from Mawile, using her psychic powers.

"You do?", Yuri asked as the Mawile just stood there, not making a move against Shadow, who had just attacked his Trainer seconds ago.

"Yes. I met him on my way to the courtyard."

Just then, the kid came to and slowly opened his eyes.

"Are you okay?", Brendan asked. "Sorry about what Shadow did earlier. We thought you were a thief."

"What about YOU guys?", the kid said. "If you're the ones who defaced the painting—"

"We didn't. We may be snoopers, but we're not tamperers.", Yuri cut in.

"A-a-actually, we just came to get something I left here earlier.", Brendan interrupted.

"Then why are you dressed like that?", the kid demanded.

"Well, it's easier to hide in the dark with dark clothes."

"That doesn't explain the Zubat motif."

"Just a hobby. My costume designer went a LITTLE overboard."

"I guess it's all right as long as you aren't the ones who defaced the painting. Well, I'm in a hurry, so…later. Come, Jaw."

Just as the kid turned and started to walk away, Jaw following, Brendan called, "Ah, wait a sec, Angel!"

The kid stopped and turned back to Brendan. His Jaw stopped as well and turned.

"How do you know my name?", he asked. Brendan answered by giving him the tag that was dropped the other day.

"So that's it. Oh, then…"

"Angel, what were you trying to do with that painting?", Yuri asked.

"I wasn't trying to destroy it, if that's what you think!", Angel replied. "I was trying to put it back the way it was! My father painted it. His name is Gallen Kariudo."

"I've heard of him. He's created so many lovely paintings of Pokémon, a couple of them from Pokémon Contests. But, if I remember correctly…"

"Last fall he passed away from an illness. He made that painting last summer, when me and Jaw won the Master Rank Smart Contest. It was one of my proudest moments in my life. Even my mother was proud, but…somebody painted over it. Over my father's last work. It's unforgivable!"

Angel started to shed tears. Brendan began to feel the same. After all, last works are precious to the related of the departed and defiling them would be disrespectful.

"We understand, Angel. We'll help you."

"I can do it myself.", Angel refused.

"Come on, don't say that. Let's do it together!"

"Fine. Do whatever you want, just don't get in my way."

Just then, Yuri looked into his watch and gasped, "Uh-oh. We've taken too much time. Let's pick up the pace!"

"Yeah."

A few seconds later, the three of them (not counting Cerberus and the Pokémon) crept down the hallway toward the painting. Angel walked ahead of Brendan and Yuri.

"Darn it. I can't use magic in front of Angel.", muttered the Pokécaptor.

"And we know we can't scare him away…", added Cerberus.

"You can do it while I talk to him. *wink* Right?"

"Yeah."

Finally, they all reached the painting. Castora, Jaw, and Shadow served as lookouts.

"Is it this one?", Yuri asked.

"I can feel that it's definitely the Silent Card.", Cerberus whispered as Angel walked to the painting.

"The defaced part is still new.", Angel said. "Since it's an oil painting, I should be able to take it off if I do it gently."

"For a Pokémon Coordinator, you sure know a lot about art.", remarked Brendan.

"I want to be an artist like my father someday should something happen to my 'career' as Coordinator."

"I see."

Angel blushed at this. At this time, Brendan nodded to Yuri and sneaked around while the latter distracted Angel.

"Wait, Angel. Wouldn't restoring an oil painting be really difficult?"

"Huh?"

"Wouldn't it be better to leave it to professionals better than—Oh, wait. Let me guess. This matter is personal, right?"

"Like heck it is!", replied Angel. By that time, Brendan reached the painting. He started to raise his wand, but Silent then moved its hand to its mouth, requesting silence once more.

"If you keep talking so loud, the guard will...!", Yuri berated Angel, but both then turned to look at Silent as they were interrupted by a flash of light, which engulfed the three boys, the three Pokémon, and Cerberus. Once it faded, the six were on the other side of the window opposite the painting, out in the courtyard.

"Huh? The courtyard?"

"Dammit. It happened again…", muttered Angel. "Whenever I get close to my father's painting, I'm suddenly outside."

"This is Silent's power, isn't it?", Yuri whispered to Cerberus as his Castora rubbed her head, unable to believe what just happened.

"When you make too much noise, you get forced outside.", replied the guardian.

"I'm glad this didn't happen in the daytime!"

"Can you believe this?", said Angel in an angry tone. "I thought if it were some nocturnal Pokémon, I'd be all right in the daytime, but that didn't work. What should I do?"

"I can't think of anything like this that any Pokémon could replicate.", Yuri muttered.

Just then, Brendan had an idea. He walked to Angel and said, "Hey, Angel, I think this happened because you made loud noises in both that time and just now. So maybe if you're really quiet, this wouldn't happen."

"So I'll be all right as long as I don't make any noise?"

"Right. But we'll try this; We'll send out Pokémon one at a time to try and take the picture here. Once the picture is here, you do what you must do."

"Okay." Angel then pointed to a path in the courtyard. "Let's send out our Pokémon through there."

"Good idea."

PCBPCBPCBPCBPCB

First up was Shadow (Brendan's Pokémon), who went through as silent as his namesake. Once he reached the painting, he charged up a Shadow Ball. However, the sound of charging power alone was enough for Silent to notice and kick him out. Unlike the first time, he was also severely weakened, 'unable to battle'.

Second was Reckor, who wanted to roll past Silent, but before he could make it past the painting that held her (Cerberus confirmed the gender), he was noticed and 'kicked out' as well. Like Shadow before him, he was KO'd.

Third was Prower (Yuri's), whose steps weren't as quiet as Shadow's, but was enough to bypass Silen't'ears'. However, the Linoone slipped a little, and the screech of paw on floor was enough to send him back outside, 'unable to battle'. This also happened with Althena, Thundermax, and Requiem, although the latter managed to pick up the painting, only to drop it when kicked out.

Aquomax, Yuri's Pelipper and Brendan's Windria were next. The Swellow picked it up with her talons and raised it high enough for Aquomax to try and snag it with his mouth. Just then, Windria dropped the painting, and the clatter prompted Silent to send them outside, and knock them out.

It was Aixata's turn. With her was Jaw, Angel's Mawile. Like the other before them, both Pokémon walked down the hall, treading lightly. As they reached the painting, Jaw manipulated his horns to grab the painting. However, as Aixata helped him carry it, he Azumarril coughed. And like all the others before, this noise prompted Silent to 'kick' and 'knock' them out.

Seeing the failure of the others, Terraqus and Onadi walked down the hallway, making very little noise. They reached the painting, and both lifted it up. They then made their way to the doorway to the courtyard. Midway, Terraqus slipped, and his foot squeaked from the slip. This sent them out with the other Pokémon.

Castora was last to go. Unlike the rest, she made no noise as she snuckdown the hallway since she hovered above the floor. She reached the painting and then 'lifted' it up. With ease, she made her way back to the doorway to the courtyard. Just as she almost made it there, one 'window' to spare to be exact, something beeped on Castora's ribbon.

"What's that sound?", Brendan asked as Yuri's watch beeped, too.

"Crud. I forgot to remove her alarm.", Yuri gulped. "I didn't think we'd be catching the card like this."

As expected from the noise, Silent 'kicked' and 'knocked' out Castora.

"Dammit.", muttered Cerberus. "At this rate, you can't even recite your spells."

Just then, Angel took out a Revive and Super Potion, used them on Jaw, and then both of them took off.

"I'll do it alone.", said the Coordinator as he left.

"Wait, Angel!", Brendan said as he started to pursue him, but was stopped by Yuri.

"The guard's coming soon! If we get caught now, what can we do about Silent?"

Meanwhile, as Angel and Jaw ran down the hall, they were spotted by the guard, who had a Banette alongside him. (**)

"Hey! I know you!", he said. "You're the kid from earlier."

"Jaw! Use your Smoke Ball!", Angel commanded. Jaw complied, taking out a gray ball from his horns and activated it, setting off a cloud of smoke, obscuring him and Angel from his sight.

"I don't think so!", countered the guard. "Banette! Use Night Shade." His Pokémon complied and fired a mass of dark energy from its eyes, dissipating the smoke, only to see that the intruders were gone. "Blast!"

Seconds later, the guard found the dropped "False Sorrow". He walked over to it, saw that other than a few bumps, the frame was fine. As he finally returned it to where it was 'posted', Banette cried out and the guard turned to look. He saw Angel with Jaw, and they seemed to be itching for a Pokémon battle.

"What are you doing here?", the guard asked. "If you've come to tamper with the painting—"

"It has been tampered already!", replied Angel. "I came to undo that damage!"

"How do you know it's been tampered?"

"As I said the other day, it belonged to my father. Now step aside!"

"You've got some nerve to tell a watchman that. Normally, I would turn you in right now, but since our Pokémon are out, I say we battle. If you lose, you come with me. If I lose, then I'll let this by."

"Very well."

Erstwhile, just after the guard returned the painting, Brendan and Yuri returned their Pokémon and hid behind a pedestal. After hearing that he and Angel were to battle, the two and Cerberus could no nothing but watch.

"Darn it.", said Cerberus. "What could we do?"

Meanwhile, as Jaw rushed for Banette, Angel told his Pokémon to use Bite. Jaw jumped up, opened its horns, and then closed them down on Banette.

"Banette! Shake him off with Thunderbolt!", the guard ordered. His Pokémon complied and charged up with electricity. It then unleashed it on Jaw, who took the full blow of the hit and let go of Banette.

Back outside, Cerberus asked himself, "How'd a Ghost-type know an Electric-type move?"

"TMs.", Yuri replied. "They're machines used by Pokémon Trainers like us to teach a Pokémon a new technique, or move that it might not otherwise learn naturally."

Back in the battle, Angel growled from his predicament as Jaw landed on the floor. He then ordered Jaws to use Fake Tears. Instantly, Jaw pretended to cry, making actual tears come out. He also cried loudly, distorting the air around him. This also flustered Banette as it cringed in pain, letting its guard down. He then ordered, "Jaw! Use Ice Beam!" Jaw stopped crying and did as told, charging power in his mouth, and then fired it straight for Banette, who took the hit. (***)

"Banette!", said the guard. "Use Disable!" Banette released blue rings from its body that rendered Jaw unable to move. "Now use Secret Power!" Banette glowed pink, and then released a wave of energy at Jaw, which hit him on the head, and rendered him asleep. (****)

"Oh no!", gasped Angel.

"Now use Dream Eater!" Banette raised its hand, which glowed red. Jaw then also glowed red, and a stream of red energy connected the two. As Banette began absorbing energy from Jaw, Brendan got ready to use a Clow Card. He selected Shadow. As he tossed the card into the air, he invoked, "Project my silhouette through the glass! Shadow!"

As he struck the card, Clow Card Shadow (there is another; his Mightyena) emerged in its Sableye form, and then imbued itself into Brendan, whose shadow then stretched all the way to the hallway.

Meanwhile, Jaw managed to wake up with a start and the red energy dissipated. As Jaw then glowed purple on his own accord (using Stockpile), Angel then ordered, "Good! Now Spit Up!" Jaw then charged up a purple ball of energy in front of his mouth.

"I don't think so!", replied the guard. "Banette! Use Flash!" (^) The Pokémon complied as a beam of light shone from its mouth-like zipper. This blinded Jaw as Angel then changed tactics commanded Jaw to Swallow his Stockpile, recovering. Jaw then Stockpiled again by himself and tried to use Spit Up, firing a purple and white beam from its mouth at Banette, but due to the light, the attack missed. However, Banette's Flash managed to shine long enough for Brendan to extend his silhouette to the painting.

"Return to thy true form, Clow Card!", Brendan called out as his wand's shadow 'landed' on Silent. The painting glowed blue, but the guard didn't notice as he was still busy with his battle. He also didn't notice a card shape float down across the floor and out the window with Brendan's shadow, which reverted to normal. After Brendan collected the "Silent" Card, he twirled his wand about and rested its mallet-head on his shoulders, his other hand holding his card into the air.

"I got…the Silent Card!", said Brendan.

"Nice work on the victory pose.", cheered Yuri.

"Your insistence got into me.", replied Brendan as he relaxed.

Meanwhile, the Pokémon battle between Angel and the guard was concluding. Banette had finished using Flash and Jaw was still blinded and had Stockpiled again. "Okay, Banette! Finish this fight with Night Shade!" Again, Banette charged up with electricity right behind Jaw, who was still blinded. Or so it seemed. Just before Banette could unleash its attack, Jaw turned around and used Spit Up, hitting Banette right on the mouth. This was a critical hit and rendered Banette unable to battle.

"*sigh* All right.", the guard conceded. "You win. I'll let this by." As he returned his Banette into its Pokéball, the guard then turned to the painting and stood frozen upon what he saw.

"What's wrong?", Angel asked as he returned Jaw to his Pokéball and came over. He then turned to the picture, and saw that the Haunter was gone. In its place was a Mawile using Fake Tears. At the corner of the stage was a young girl with mid-length hair. Angel smiled and took off his hat, and revealed to be that girl.

"Wait a minute!", the guard said. "You're that girl who won that Smart Contest last summer? And the Mawile I just fought was the Mawile there?"

"Umm…yes.", Angel replied, suddenly embarrassed All the while, Brendan and Yuri watched from behind the pedestal they hid

"Sorry for not believing you when you tried to fix the painting. I was just doing my job as a watchman."

"No. I should be the one apologizing. I should have left it to professionals, but I decided to take this matter into my own hands and look like a tamperer while I was at it. And I didn't exactly do a proper approach either and gave you the wrong idea."

"Well, you better get going. I'll keep my promise." The guard then walked on to continue his patrol, and then he suddenly stopped. "But…how did the painting get restored just now, anyway?"

"Maybe it's better that question be left unanswered.", Angel said as she walked out to the courtyard

PCBPCBPCBPCBPCB

"So that False Sorrow was a picture of you and Jaw?", Brendan asked.

He, Yuri, and Angel were outside the museum and the latter bid farewell to the other two.

"Take care!", Brendan called back.

"Good luck!", said Yuri.

"Thanks for your help. Bye!"

Angel took out her Acro Bike and sped off.

"*sigh* Angel… he…er, she was doing her best for her father.", Brendan said. "Lucky the guard knew and respected her."

"Yeah.", agreed Yuri.

"A child's love for her parents… It's a nice story, isn't it?", Cerberus remarked.

"I agree with you."

"I second that.", agreed Brendan.

"Mission accomplished!"

"But what made you think to use Shadow?", Cerberus asked Brendan.

"I remembered that trick you and Yuri did with your shadow, Cerberus."

"Oh. If that's so, then it's all because of me!"

The three of them laughed. After, Brendan sent out his Windria and Yuri his Aquomax. They then held on to them and took off, making their way back to Slateport. However, they didn't notice that there was a certain girl watching over them from the roof.

This girl wore a blue bandana with a white basic Pokéball decal over her brown hair that had two parts symmetrically brushed on either side of her head. She also had blue eyes, a blue T-shirt with a black ring around the collar (and a badge depicting an open book colored in blue and white, with an orange background), a white skirt above black biker shorts, and yellow-and-blue sneakers. She also had white gloves which were black on the section that covered her fingers and wrist.

This girl also had a sword in its scabbard attached to her belt and on her hands was a compass that was double the size of an ordinary one. Also, this item seemed to emit an aura of some kind.

"The presence of a Clow Card…", she said as she looked into the compass.

(*) Due to the "Gameplay and Story Segregation" principle between animation and video game, the 'schematics' of the museum will be different. By the way, have Ash and co. ever been to the museum?

(**) This guard is the same one from the beginning of this chapter.

(***) This is my first time typing how a Pokémon battle goes, so…

(****) Secret Power has a small chance to inflict a random status ailment, including Sleep.

(^) As this fic is in the animé universe, Pokémon are able to learn more than four moves, but TMs and HMs exist here, whereas the don't seem to in the show.


	8. Chapter 8

nightelf37: Not everyone's life stories are worth knowing. This one is for plot bunny purposes and for a character I'll be adding in one of my future works. If you don't know this by now, then please don't read this story.

Chapter 8: A Rival and The Thunder Card

Brendan had that dream again. The dream with a boy standing on top of a building in Slateport City. This time, he knew he was that boy.

"This dream again. I remember this one.", he said.

Suddenly, the scene changed. The place was the same, but instead of him, there was a girl in blue. As she gripped her sword tightly, she spoke, but he couldn't hear her.

"Who's that?"

Suddenly, just like he did before, the girl jumped off.

PCBPCBPCBPCBPCB

Morning in the Avilon Residence…

Brendan was tossing and turning in his bed, clearly disturbed. Concerned, Cerberus flew over to him and shook him awake. He woke with a start and, seeing Cerberus' face up close, batted him away in fright. Cerberus then got up.

"You were having a nightmare, Brendan. I was worried."

"Was there any Ghost-type or Psychic-type Pokémon around?", Brendan asked.

"No."

"That's good to hear. I had a strange dream. I've had it before…the dream where I was on a rooftop at Slateport. This time, instead of me, it was a girl in blue clothes. And she wielded a sword."

"Girl in blue? Wielding a sword?", Cerberus echoed.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Immediately, Cerberus fell over limply as Daisy opened the door and poked her head inside the room.

"Daisy?", Brendan gasped.

"I heard you tossing and turning. I thought I also heard your voice. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine.", Brendan said as he picked up Cerberus and placed him on the shelf behind his bed.

"Is that so? Anyway, breakfast is ready, so hurry on downstairs."

"Okay."

Just before Daisy left, she looked at Cerberus for a few seconds. Finally, she closed the door. As Cerberus relaxed, Brendan then got up and opened his window.

"About that dream you had…", Cerberus began.

"Yes?"

"You have magic, Brendan, however little it may be now. I think your dream might've been a premonition."

"So you mean to say…I might meet that girl soon?"

"Yes."

"Hmm…"

PCBPCBPCBPCBPCB

"Hurry up, you Slowpoke!"

"Hey! Wait for me!"

Daisy was on her Acro Bike, and Brendan was catching up on his Mach Bike. As they raced down the street, they saw Julian on his Acro Bike, who then joined the siblings.

"Did you have a pleasant dream last night?", Julian suddenly asked Brendan.

"Why do you ask?", he replied.

"Well, I did have a pretty good sleep, even thought Brendan was in my dream meesing it up.", Daisy answered.

"Hey!", Brendan snapped at his sister, then turned to Julian and answered. "Well, it was more like a strange dream."

"Have you heard of premonitions?", Julian asked.

Brendan then paused in thought as his Bike continued. "Ahh…Just like Cerberus…"

"I had one.", he continued. "I dreamt of a rare Liechi Berry and when I had breakfast, there was one on top of my salad. I also ate three whole watermelons."

Brendan lost control of his bike upon hearing how much he ate but quickly regained balance.

PCBPCBPCBPCBPCB

Later, in the Mamoru Academy…

Brendan was getting ready for class. Yuri was there and greeted him.

"Good morning, Brendan.", he greeted.

"Morning, Yuri."

"You look distracted today. What's up?"

"I had a strange dream last night. I couldn't understand it. I had it before, when I moved in to Slateport. Back then, the dream was of me standing atop a rooftop in Slateport. This time, a girl in blue was in my place."

"I see. Do you want me to send out Castora to try and remedy you?"

"No thanks. I'm good."

Just then, Ricky entered the room and greeted Brendan and Yuri, he then greeted Nick and Jackson, who were conversing near another door. Just then, that door opened and Ms. Valerie came in. Nick and Jackson quickly went for their seats as the teacher closed the door behind her and said, "Time for homeroom. Please be sure to read the textbooks provided."

Everybody took out their book from their Bags and started reading. It was on honing one's hearing, which would be useful in conflicts from behind, above, or in the dark.

"Okay.", she said after seeing everybody. "Looks like you're all present today." She than glanced at Ricky, who was staring right back at her, entranced. She felt a bit nervous and coughed. Brendan raised an eyebrow upon this sight. Ms. Valerie then continued, "Today, I will introduce a new student. Please come in."

"Strange that we'd be having another student now, of all times.", one of the student remarked.

The door Ms. Valerie came from opened once more and a girl entered. She wore a blue bandana with a white Pokéball decal over her brown hair, which had two parts symmetrically brushed on either side. She also had blue eyes, a blue T-shirt with a black ring around the collar, a white skirt above black biker shorts, and yellow-and-blue sneakers. She also had white gloves which were black on the section that covered her fingers and wrist.

For some reason, this girl gave a cold stare at Brendan, who gulped nervously. The only ones who ever gave him such a stare before were the late Magma and Aqua Leaders Maxie and Archie. He wasn't scared back then since he knew they were bad guys and that he knew them through their grunts. Why he was nervous now was that not only was this girl his age, he didn't know her, and hostile looks from strangers always gave him the shivers.

"Is is just me, or is she looking at you?", Yuri asked Brendan, who nodded.

Meanwhile, Ms. Valerie has written the girl's name.

"This is Tanja Madison from Lavender Town in the Kanto Region. She recently moved to Oldale Town here. Everyone be nice to her now. Madison, your seat is behind Avilon's."

Brendan widened his eyes in fright as Tanja went to her seat, glaring at Brendan all the while.

"Oh, great.", he thought. "What is it that I have that she already hates me so much?"

PCBPCBPCBPCBPCB

Later at the gym…

Brendan sparred with Jackson, who used two wooden shields. While they could be defensive, these could still seriously hurt when utilized properly. Jackson was doing well, but Brendan wasn't. A few paces away Tanja was still glaring at him, making him lose focus as Jackson thrust forward with his shields.

"Why is she still glaring at me?", Brendan thought. "What is it that I have that she despises me for?"

Suddenly, he failed to block a blow straight for the face and received it full force, knocking him over.

"Focus, Brendan.", Jackson called. "These things are hard to master. I can't do well if you aren't either."

"Sorry."

As Brendan got up, Tanja suddenly approached him and said, "Could I have a word with you?"

Brendan gulped in nervousness. "Uh…okay."

As Ricky 'subbed' for Brendan and took out his practice sword, Tanja helped the latter up and the two went to the hallway, which was empty.

"Okay, what is it?", Brendan asked Tanja. "Why have you been glaring at me all this time. I want an answer."

Tanja said nothing as she took out a compass that was twice the size of a regular one. She place both her hands on it and began to discreetly chant.

"Earth, Fire, Air, Water, Thunder, Ice, Light, Darkness. I call on the eight elements to do my bidding. Pinpoint the closest source of magic."

Suddenly, a dim orb appeared above the compass, and then shot a beam straight for Brendan, who instinctively swerved aside and took out his mallet.

"Just as I thought!", Tanja said as she took out a practice sword provided by the teacher. "You have the Clow Cards, am I right?"

"How—"

"This compass is specifically designed to locate sources of magic, like Clow Cards. Now out with them!"

Brendan just gripped his mallet tightly. Tanja pointed her sword at him.

"No. I promised Cerberus that I would catch 'em all."

"You don't mean **the** Cerberus, the guardian beast?"

"Yes. But how—"

"But if he is here, why is he letting a kid like you keep them?"

"Hey! I'm not just an ordinary kid. With my Pokémon, I've faced evil organizations like Teams Aqua and Magma, and faced legendary Pokémon like Rayquaza. Also, I'm a Pokémon League Champion. So don't be quick to judge me. And to answer your question, Cerberus doesn't have enough magic to assume his true form. That's why."

"The symbol for Cerberus is the Sun, which dominates over Fire and Earth. Do you have any of the two?"

"No. Only Windy and Watery."

"May I ask, how long have you been searching?", Tanja asked as she put her sword down.

"Since entering this Academy.", Brendan answered as he lay down his mallet.

"Which is?"

"About a month ago."

"You've been looking for them for about a month and you still haven't captured all of them?"

"Have Cardcaptors before me been able to capture all of them in that short amount of time? And how do you know about the Clow cards?"

"None of those are your business. I'll capture the rest! Now hand yours over!"

"No!" Brendan said as he assumed a defensive stance.

"Those words shall be your last!"

Tanja then charged at Brendan, who blocked the blow, and then tried to do a leg sweep, but the former jumped away in time.

PCBPCBPCBPCBPCB

Yuri was on his way to the Boy's Locker Room when he felt something was wrong. He made his way to the hallway to see Brendan and Tanja facing off against one another. It did not seem like a friendly spar. In fact, it looked like they were dead serious. Brendan did an upward swing with his mallet, which Tanja parried. She then moved her sword in such a way that it deprived Brendan of his mallet and had him fall to the floor.

"You shouldn't have resisted.", Tanja said as Brendan got ready to use a Pokéball. "Hah! I can handle any one of your Pokémon. I'm a master of swordplay back home."

She got ready to strike when she heard something come. She blocked it, and saw that it was Yuri, who was going to strike her with his tonfa.

"Don't interfere!", Tanja aid as she knocked Yuri's tonfa away and then struck him in the stomach, forcing him to slump.

(A/N: If it were a real sword, I would've said 'impaled'.)

"Hey!", another voice called.

"Who is it this time?", Tanja sighed in irritation.

She and Brendan turned around to see Daisy with her _arnis_ sticks, and she clearly wasn't pleased.

"What makes you think you have the right to assault my brother?"

"Watch out, Daisy!", Brendan warned. "She's more skilled than you think."

Tanja somersaulted over Brendan and got ready to confront Daisy. Brendan took this chance to retreat and come over to Yuri, who was clutching his stomach in pain.

"Are you all right, Yuri?", Brendan cried out in distress.

"I'm fine. But what about your sister?"

"Don't make me ask again. What do you have against my brother?", Daisy asked Tanja.

Before she could answer, another voice called.

"Hey, Daisy!", it said.

It was Julian, who emerged from the hallway. He held a paper bag willed with some food.

"Look what I got from the cafeteria.", he said as he aproached Daisy, seemingly oblivious to the conflict, and opened the bag. "They were almost out of stock. Check them out."

As Daisy looked into the bag, Tanja felt distressed by this interruption. Whether it was from Julian's interruption of the fight or blushing upon seeing him, Brendan couldn't figure out.

"Hey guys, do you want some?", Julian called out to Brendan and Yuri (and possibly Tanja as well).

"You must be kidding!", Tanja exclaimed.

"Okay.", Brendan answered, bewildered.

"I could use a snack.", Yuri said despite the pain he's feeling.

"Let's see here…one, two, three, four, five.", Julian counted. "We can all have one."

"You seriously believe I will accept that?", Tanja exclaimed as she pointed her sword at him. Julian said nothing as he handed out a rice ball. Tanja felt flustered from his calm expression. She then turned to Brendan and said, "This isn't over." She then ran off, bypassing Julian and Daisy.

"Thanks, you guys.", Brendan said to Yuri, Daisy, and Julian.

"Sorry for getting myself hurt.", Yuri apologized.

"No problem, Brendan.", Julian answered.

"Just who was she, anyway?", Daisy asked.

"I don't know.", Brendan replied.

PCBPCBPCBPCBPCB

After school…

Brendan and Yuri were in Mauville city, seeing Ricky off, who decided to leave via a side street. Prior to that, Brendan had switched Bikes again.

"See you tomorrow, Ricky!", Brendan waved. The two of them then walked down the street when he realized something. "Wait a second. Verdanturf Town isn't that way, right?"

"He went off to Akiwai's Gift Shop.", Yuri told him. "It's Ms. Valerie's birthday today."

"What?"

"She seems to be his favorite teacher."

"Is she that special to Ricky?"

"I'm thinking she is. By the way, have you informed Cerberus about Tanja?"

"No. I tried to call, but he wouldn't answer. He's always alert until he goes to sleep, in which he's then unresponsive until he wakes up."

"He must have a strict sleep schedule."

The two were on their way out of the city when thunder rumbled in the sky as it got dark. As everyone in the area started to run for shelter, Brendan and Yuri made their way out of Mauville and on their way to the Cycling Road. Brendan sent out Thundermax so should lightning come down on them, his Lightningrod ability would draw it to him. A few seconds later, they realized that the rain hasn't come yet.

"Huh? Why isn't it raining yet?"

Just then, a bolt of lightning struck a streetlamp in the road. It then left for another streetlamp, leaving the first one glowing for a while. It continued all the way down to Slateport, terrifying a bypassing Triathlete, sending her tumbling to the water below. The bolt then went back to the dark sky, which cleared a second later.

"What was that?", Yuri asked as the Triathlete surfaced and swam for shore.

"I don't know, but it might be a Clow Card.", Brendan answered.

PCBPCBPCBPCBPCB

Afternoon at the Avilon Residence…

"Cebrerus, wake up!"

Brendan was now in his room, trying to awaken Cerberus, who was floating in the air, drooling and sparkling. Thankfully, the guardian awoke, albeit dazed.

"Yes? What is it?", Cerberus asked.

"Well…", Brendan began.

After he explained about Tanja, Cerberus asked, "Did this…Tanja have a compass of sorts?"

"I just covered that."

"Was there a badge on her? Not a Gym Badge, but the sort you clip on your shirt." (*)

"I never noticed. By the way, could you tell me more about Clow?"

"Okay. You see, back where I come from, there are two kinds of magic. Western and Eastern. Clow's father was from England and Clow's mother was from China, so his magic inherited aspects of both. (**) You noticed there was both English and kanji on the magic circle you use, right?"

"Yeah. I recognize some Latin. And Japanese is our second language."

"Clow created the magic you use now, Brendan.", Cerberus explained, then thought to himself. "And somehow, I just know there is another." He resumed aloud, "At least in my world, ancient magic handed down over the years can be used by anybody, but only to a certain extent, and as long as they follow the rules. Only a select few could create new kinds of magic."

"And Clow was one of those few, right?"

"Well, he had a lot of problems…"

"Problems?"

"Uh, never mind."

PCBPCBPCBPCBPCB

Somewhere on the rooftops of Slateport…

It was dark out, the clouds covering the sky, almost as if there will be a storm. Mr. Jacobs looked into the sky. Another member of the Story Crew was looking at him.

"You need something?", Jacobs asked.

The other member just made gestures.

"You want me to explain to our 'catalyst' what he may conceive as a plot hole? All right, but it'll be in Al Bhed, okay?"

More gestures. Jacobs then activated a device on his person.

"Ugyo. Cusa desa yku, Lmuf fyc uhla jecedat po saspanc uv dra Puug Dnuub, dra Cduno Lnaf'c ytjancyneac. Drao fyhdat du nalnied res vun rec ihexia sykel, pid Lmuf cahcat ajem ehdahdc vnus dras yht nacecdat frah drao nacundat du vunla. Dra Cduno Lnaf syta y desamo ehdannibdeuh yht tnuja dras uvv, pid draen sykel vnus dra pyddma yvvaldat Lmuf eh cusa fyo, cbmeddehk res (yht ajanodrehk namydat du res, ehlmitehk rec kiynteyhc yht lyntc) ehdu dfu. Byhelgat po drec bnatelysahd, dra Cduno Lnaf tet fryd drao luimt du reta dra ajetahla, lryhka rec sasuneac, yht drao duug rec lubeac fedr dras du dra rusafunmt Rytedre. Rufajan, Lmuf ghaf uv ymm drec, paehk dra paddan eh sykel, yht rec 'nabmely' aclybat. Drec nabmely cuikrd navika eh dra 'ymdanhyda' funmt uv Bugésuh (yldiymmo y lumuho lnaydat yc y Cduno Lnaf bnuzald) yht cuuh, ajahdc byccat mega dra uha rec unekehym aqbaneahlat; ra byccat yfyo, yht… oui ghuf dra nacd." He paused for a while. "Drehg ra'mm pa cydecveat?"

A thumbs-up. Jacobs turned off the device.

"*sigh* I hate it when we have to be the ones who explain the 'plot holes' and not be able to make an excuse."

PCBPCBPCBPCBPCB

Back at the Avilon Residence…

"Why did you ask if Tanja had a badge?"

"You see, before, Clow had a conflict with some people from a cartain group that wore that certain badge and was on the run from them. He sought refuge somewhere in this world."

"You think Tanja is among those people?"

"Yes. Those people Clow was escaping from had another brand of magic, and they were able to use it in tandem with technology."

"Then it's a good thing I didn't surrender the cards to her, right?"

"That's right.", Cerberus agreed as he flew over to Brendan's desk and levitated the card book up out of it. "Brendan, you opened this book and awakened me. I told you the first time we met that there was a protective spell upon this book and that it needs magic to be opened. That means you are qualified to use these cards, Brendan. And these cards have your name written on them, right? You're the keeper of the cards!"

As he said that, the cards Brendan had acuired so far flew up and circled Brendan. Brendan smiled upon hearing that. Just then, his Pokénav rang. He answered it.

"Hello? This is Brendan."

"Hey, Brendan."

"Yuri!"

"Please look at the sky!"

Brendan opened the curtains in his window and looked outside. The sky was pitch-black and thunder rumbled. He muttered, "Again. Just like before." He then answered, "I see what you mean, Yuri."

PCBPCBPCBPCBPCB

Later…

Brendan was now wearing a bodysuit swimmers wear, although it was colored light blue. Over that were 'armor plating' that looked like they were cut off from car tires, colored yellow. To as a finishing touch, Brendan wore a Manectric-themed helmet. His wand was already prepared. Yuri was with him, camcorder ready as always. Cerberus was wearing a blue rubber bow. Thundermax was sent out and so was Prower.

"You like it?", Yuri asked. "They're all rubber-based so as to prevent electrocution."

"I don't know what to say about this.", Brendan said. "And Thundermax already has the Lightningrod ability to protect me."

"Why do you have your Linoone out?", Cerberus asked.

"He knows Ground-type moves to impede the Thunder Card. Right, Cerberus?"

"That's right. The Thunder Card is the Clow Card currently on the loose."

"Okay.", Brendan said as he took out the Fly Card and used it. "Hop on!", he directed Thundermax.

"You too, Prower!", Yuri added.

Both Pokémon did as told and joined Brendan as he took for the skies. Cerberus flew beside him. Yuri sent out Aquomax to follow and take his camcorder with him.

Up in the sky, Cerberus had a conversation with Brendan.

"You better hurry and catch Thunder before Tanja comes."

"You got it!"

Just then, they saw the blue bolt Brendan and Yuri saw earlier head straight for them.

"Thundermax! Use Thunderbolt!", Brendan ordered.

Thundermax complied and released a beam of blue electricity from his body at the bolt. Prower had the same idea, sparked his body with electricity, and released a powerful bolt of yellow lightning from his body. Both attacks struck Thunder and repelled it. But it wasn't about to give up as it flew straight for them again. Both Pokémon repelled it again as Brendan landed on a rooftop and reverted his wand to normal.

"What do I need to do to turn it back into a card?", Brendan asked.

"First, we have to get it into its previous form, or at least whatever Pokémon it may assume." Cerberus answered.

"Got it!" Brendan then used the Jump card and wings appeared on his shoes. He then leaped away as Thunder came straight for them. Thundermax and Prower followed right behind.

"Why are you running?", Cerberus asked.

"I need to think of a plan!"

All the while, Aquomax pursued and observed. Just as Brendan and co. made it to the beach, Thunder noticed Aquomax and went straight for him, but was repelled when the Pelipper used Shock Wave, unleashing a beam of light blue electricity at Thunder. Brendan decided to stop for a while as he saw Aquomax then fly for him. Seeing Thunder head for him again, the Poké-captor ordered Thundermax to use Thunderbolt again. Prower also complied as they drove back Thunder.

"I thought you'd have it by now.", a voice said.

Brendan turned to his left at the Seashore House and saw Tanja. With her were a Voltorb, Beautifly, and Growlithe, all wearing blue rings somewhere in their body. She then drew her longsword, which had a tinge of blue on it and its hilt and guard were white. Both he and Cerberus gasped upon this sight as Tanja leaped on top of the shack and her Voltorb followed.

"Bolt! Use Thunder!", Tanja ordered.

The Voltorb complied and fired a massive beam of electricity from its body at Thunder, driving it back. It then fell to the ground and assumed the form of a Shiny Manectric. As Tanja grecefully leaped down to the ground, Bolt following, Thundermax suddenly had the urge to rush straight for Thunder, who did likewise.

"What?", Brendan gasped as the two performed Spark on one another.

"Looks like your Manectric's got a rival.", snickered Tanja as the two continued attacking. "Didn't you know you have to return Thunder to its beast form?"

"I was about to explain that, you know?", Cerberus told her as Prower decided to join in the fight, starting with a Mud-Slap, and then following with a Mud Sport.

Brendan took out the cards from his Bag and examined them. Meanwhile, despite using Endure, Prower was easily KO'd.

"Windy, Watery, and Rain are definitely out of the question in fighting Thunder.", he muttered. "Fly, Jump, Silent, and Illusion are not cards for combat. Wood might be able to give some resistance, but…"

"Moron.", Tanja interrupted Brendan's thoughts. "You can't fight Thunder with Wood."

"Well, sorry.", Brendan countered. "I'm so used to thinking strategy by types."

"So you're thinking Electric-types deal half damage to Grass-types?"

"Well, yeah." He then whispered, "I wonder if I used the Shadow Card?"

"That'll do, Brendan.", Tanja said. Suddenly, just as Thundermax was about to Bite on Thunder, the Clow Card knocked the Pokémon back with a powerful Thunder. It then headed straight for Tanja, who commanded, "Aero! Use Silver Wind!"

Tanja's Beautifly flapped her wings, making a powerful gust with sparkling white shockwaves, pushing back Thunder. Brendan then made his move.

"Become a prison that engulfs! Shadow!"

He activated the card and Shadow (as a Sableye) spred itself into a dark sheet that wrapped itself around Thunder completely and rendered it unable to escape. Brendan then approached and raised his wand.

"Return to thy true form! Clow Card!"

Like before, upon landing in the air, the mallet-head of the wand created a card shape. Thunder and Shadow were reduced into streamers as they formed into the card shape. They then materialized into the cards "Thunder" and "Shadow", the latter of which was already his.

As he picked them up, Brendan then twirled his wand about and rested its mallet-head on his shoulders, his other hand holding the caught card into the air.

"All right! I got…the Thunder Card!" Thundermax came over from behind and howled in cheer.

As he then relaxed, Prower and Aquomax approached him and so did Tanja.

"So that's the wand of capture, eh?", She said. "I didn't expect it to be a hammer. You're still an amateur."

"Do you really expect me to be a master in this in only a month?", Brendan angrily replied.

"Yeah! You really shouldn't expect the impossible!", Cerberus agreed.

Tanja finally noticed the guardian.

"Who's that Pokémon?"

"That's no Pokémon. That's Cerberus."

"Wha—? This… This is the guardian beast, Cerberus?", Tanja gasped as she pointed at said guardian. "The most powerful guardian entity, with the eyes of gold is…this plushie-sized critter?"

Cerberus was angry at this and bit Tanja's pointing finger. Naturally, she tried to shake him off as she screamed in pain.

"Would you stop it, Cerberus?", Brendan told him.

Finally, Tanja shook off Cerberus. She then blew at her finger to ease the pain. She then told Brendan, "In any case, with your level of experience, it'll be impossible for you to 'catch 'em all', as you claim."

As she walked off, Yuri arrived and bypassed her with a scoff. He then reached his friend and returned Prower and Aquomax inside their Pokéballs, but not before taking the camera from the latter..

"Are you okay, Brendan?", Yuri then asked his friend in concern.

His friend didn't answer as he just looked sullen from what Tanja had told him.

"*sigh* What shoud I do to get better at this?", Brendan thought. "Judging by what Tanja said, mastering the Cardcaptor (Poké-captor) arts in a month is the norm. I wonder what other Cardcaptors might say when they see me? I'll have to improve soon. I'll show her I got what it takes, and that's a promise."

(*) This Cerberus knows a bit about the Story Crew. I'll explain a liitle later in Al Bhed.

(**) Remember that the Pokédex entries of the previous generations and some of the present ones referenced real-world locations? This fic is under the assumption that the Pokémon is an alternate version of our world (i.e. the regions Kanto to Sinnoh are in Japan and Unova -Generation V- is in Manhattan, USA.)

-Oops. I only noticed now that Manectric could only learn Signal Beam via move tutor in Generation IV. Heheh.-


	9. Chapter 9

nightelf37: If you don't know by now, suck it, okay?

Chapter 9: Duel for the Sword Card

8:15 at the Mamoru Academy…

Yuri was walking down the hall when he noticed Brendan walking in a dejected manner. As he turned to the stairs, Yuri followed him and greeted him.

"Hey there, Brendan!", he greeted.

"Likewise, Yuri."

"You don't look cheerful today. Did you get enough sleep?"

"Y…yeah. I did."

"Still thinking about last night?"

_-flashback-_

_"I thought you'd have it by now.", a voice said._

_Brendan turned to his left at the Seashore House and saw Tanja. With her were a Voltorb, Beautifly, and Growlithe, all wearing blue rings somewhere in their body. She then drew her longsword, which had a tinge of blue on it and its hilt and guard were white. Both he and Cerberus gasped upon this sight as Tanja leaped on top of the shack and her Voltorb followed._

_"Bolt! Use Thunder!", Tanja ordered._

_The Voltorb complied and fired a massive beam of electricity from its body at Thunder, driving it back. It then fell to the ground and assumed the form of a Shiny Manectric._

_-another flashback-_

_"Moron.", Tanja interrupted Brendan's thoughts. "You can't fight Thunder with Wood."_

_"Well, sorry.", Brendan countered. "I'm so used to thinking strategy by types."_

_"So you're thinking Electric-types deal half damage to Grass-types?"_

_"Well, yeah."_

_-yet another flashback-_

_"Aero! Use Silver Wind!"_

_Tanja's Beautifly flapped her wings, making a powerful gust with sparkling white shockwaves, pushing back Thunder._

_-end flashbacks-_

"But you were able to properly catch Thunder. And I say you're doing fine as the Poké-captor, Brendan."

"Well…it's not that big a deal, but…"

_-flashback-_

_"Return to thy true form! Clow Card!"_

_Like before, upon landing in the air, the mallet-head of the wand created a card shape. Thunder and Shadow were reduced into streamers as they formed into the card shape. They then materialized into the cards "Thunder" and "Shadow", the latter of which was already his._

_As he picked them up, Brendan then twirled his wand about and rested its mallet-head on his shoulders, his other hand holding the caught card into the air._

_"All right! I got…the Thunder Card!" Thundermax came over from behind and howled in cheer._

_As he then relaxed, Prower and Aquomax approached him and so did Tanja._

_"So that's the wand of capture, eh?", She said. "I didn't expect it to be a hammer. You're still an amateur."_

_-another flashback-_

_"In any case, with your level of experience, it'll be impossible for you to 'catch 'em all', as you claim.", Tanja told Brendan._

_-end flashbacks-_

"I couldn't have done it without Tanja's advice.", Brendan finished. "I still have a long way to go."

PCBPCBPCBPCBPCB

The next day…

Yuri and Brendan made it to the classroom, where Ricky was putting a vase on top of the lockers. There were also a couple of other students seated.

"Morning!", Yuri greeted.

"Morning, guys!", Ricky greeted.

"Ricky, good morning…", Brendan greeted dejectedly as he walked to his desk. Ricky looked questioningly at Yuri, who just shrugged his shoulders. As Brendan prepared for class, Ricky put a pencil with a smiley topper on it in front of his face. "Hmm…?" He turned around to see Ricky holding it up.

"You don't seem to be feeling well, Brendan."

"Thanks for the effort, Ricky.", Brendan replied and managed to smile. As Ricky walked away, he thought, "Ricky. Thoughtful as always. That's a Breeder for you."

His thoughts were interrupted by the door being opened. It was Tanja, who entered and went to her seat. Brendan looked on nervously as she did all that.

"Umm…thanks for yesterday." Tanja looked surprised. "Because of you, I managed to catch Thunder."

"Well, that's the least you should know if you want to be a cardcaptor.", Tanja replied. "Or Poké-captor, as you call yourself."

"You know, in one of my dreams, I saw a girl with exactly the same appearance as yours, but that could very well be you."

"So…you have enough magic power to see premonitions?"

"Uhh…"

"Umm…", Yuri tried to cut in.

Just then, a pink-haired girl in a uniform Psychics usually wear. (*) She greeted Tanja with a smile.

"Caroline."

Caroline Marker. She was a Psychic who used to hang around Route 121.

"Since you just moved here, it's your turn to be the classroom monitor."

"Classroom monitor?"

"Yeah. The classroom monitor does things like clean the chalkboards, write the day's information on the board, and during recess you sing and dance."

"Is that how things go in the Mamoru Academy."

"Yup."

"The singing and dancing is a lie, right?", Brendan asked Yuri, clearly not convinced.

"Uh-huh."

"Anyway, let's get you started cleaning the chalkboards!"

Caroline led Tanja to the chalkboard and she started erasing.

"Once you're done with this, you must sing."

"Okay."

PCBPCBPCBPCBPCB

Later…

"Mr. Avilon!"

Brendan woke up with a start. He had nodded off in class and was being stared down by Ms. Valerie and the rest of the students.

"Not enough sleep last night?", she asked.

"Uhh…"

"Make sure to get a good night's sleep when you get home." She then turned to everyone else, "That's it for today. You're dismissed!"

The students began to leave.

"Goodbye, ma'am!", a girl said as she put on her bag.

"Remember to do your homework, okay?", Ms. Valerie reminded.

"I will!"

"Bye, Ms. Valerie!", called a boy as he left the classroom.

"Be careful."

Just as Brendan was packing his stuff, he noticed Ricky staring at Ms. Valerie as she got ready to leave. Just then, his thoughts were interrupted.

"Is something wrong?", Yuri asked as he came over.

"Nothing."

Behind him, Tanja pushed back her chair noisily, startling Brendan. As he turned around to look at her, she left and he sighed in relief.

"It must be nerve-wrecking to have her staring at you, huh?"

"Yeah."

Yuri then changed the subject. "You have any free time today, Brendan?"

"Yeah. I don't have dinner duty today. Dad'll be late at work and so is Daisy."

"Ricky found an interesting store at Mauville. Wanna come?"

"Thanks for cheering me up." Brendan replied with a smile.

"You're welcome."

"Boys, please finish your cleanup duties before you go.", Caroline requested as she handed the two mops.

"Okay."

PCBPCBPCBPCBPCB

Early afternoon…

Ricky led Brendan, Yuri, Nick, and Jackson to an antique store.

"This is it.", he said as he led them inside.

"Whoa…", everybody gasped in awe as they looked at the expensive furniture and the affordable trinkets.

"What do you think, guys?", Ricky asked.

"It's great!", Nick exclaimed as he looked at a lamp that had the appearance of a Leppa blossom.

"There are a lot of wonderful things!", Jackson said. "I never bother thinking about looking at these places until you suggested it, Ricky."

"Don't mention it."

"Take a look at this!", Brendan said.

Everyone turned to see him looking at a glass case where various pendants were on display. They all approached the case and looked at the various kinds.

"Wow. They look so cool.", Ricky said as Brendan picked up one that had a Master Ball on it.

"I'll take this one."

"Looks great.", Yuri remarked. "In any case, I'm getting this."

Yuri picked up a pendant that looked like the very rare Enigma Berry.

"I'm taking this." Nick took a Cascoon pendant.

"This one's mine." Jackson got a Light Ball pendant.

"I'll choose this one then." Ricky picked up a pendant as well.

"Looks nice, Ricky.", Brendan remarked. However, he noticed that it looked like a sword with wings on its hilt. He didn't think of it as strange as he decided to order another pendant with the unique Pinkan Berry as a gift.(**)

PCBPCBPCBPCBPCB

Afternoon at the Avilon Residence…

Cerberus was playing a video game as Brendan entered his bedroom.

"Don't come downstairs, okay?", he said. "I have guests."

"Okay."

Just as Brendan closed the door, Cerberus lost at his game and he flailed around from his defeat.

PCBPCBPCBPCBPCB

At the living room…

Brendan was carrying a tray with a pitcher of lemonade and a couple of cups to his friends.

"Let me help.", Yuri offered.

"I'm okay.", Brendan insisted. "Have a seat."

"I'm sorry we're bothering you before dinner.", Jackson apologized.

"It's okay. Daisy and Dad will be late today."

"I'll pour us the drinks.", Nick said as he took the pitcher and poured everyone a glass of lemonade. Everyone smiled at each other.

"I'll get us something to eat.", Brendan proposed as he made his way to the refrigerator and took out a medium-sized yellow cake. He put it on a tray, and then took out five saucers and five forks. He cut off slices for each of them with his fork, placed them on the saucers, returned the cake to the fridge, then served the slices to his friends.

"Wow. Looks delicious!", Jackson remarked.

"My dad made that cake as a treat for Daisy and me, but we never rarely the time to have some.", Brendan explained. "Shall we eat?"

"Are you sure?", Ricky asked.

"Of course. I left some slices for them too."

"Okay. Let's dig in.", Nick said.

Everyone took a bite out of their slice of cake and each of them said it was delicious.

"Let's try on our pendants.", Yuri suggested.

"Sure.", Brendan agreed.

One by one, each of the five boys took out a box that held the pendants they purchased. They opened the boxes and put on their pendants.

"Your Master Ball pendant looks cool on you, Brendan.", Jackson said as he put on his Light Ball pendant.

"So does that Light Ball pendant.", Ricky said as he put on his sword pendant.

"That was a very nice store, don't you think?", Yuri said.

"Yeah."

"Always concerned for others.", Brendan said. "Thanks again for cheering me up."

Ricky didn't answer and just looked blankly. Upon closer inspection, his eyes even looked blank.

"Ricky?", Nick asked as he waved his hand at Ricky's face.

"I have a bad feeling about this.", Jackson muttered.

Just then, Ricky's pendant glowed, forcing everyone to shield their eyes. Then the light faded, Ricky was now holding a full-sized version of the sword his pendant depicted, the hilt on his hand. Instantly, he thrust it towards Nick, who quickly slumped down on the sofa, which got pierced by the sword.

"Whoa!", the Bug Maniac gasped as he then rolled out of the way.

As if he were anticipating this, Yuri pulled out a camera from his bag, sent out his Blissey Althena, and gave the cam to her, who started filming. Meanwhile, Brendan quickly snuck away to call out for his wand unnoticed. Jackson found two spare pot lids from the kitchen and just before Ricky could bring down his sword on Nick, he hit the sword and it missed, landing on the floor, making a cut.

"Thanks.", Nick said as he then pulled out a Pokéball and sent out his Dustox Kubikala, who had a black streak inbetween her eyes. "Kubikala, use Protect!"

As Ricky prepared to slash down on Nick, Kubikala got in the way and a green barrier appeared around her. However, the sword cut through Protect and as Kubikala and Nick quickly fled, the blade scratched the Dustox's body. Kubikala cried out in pain as she fluttered to Nick's side while Ricky then turned to Jackson, who cringed in fear. Just then, Brendan came in with his wand and Ricky turned to him.

"Be careful, Brendan!", Jackson warned. "His sword was able to slash through Protect."

"Got it!"

Just then, Cerberus flew downstairs and came to Brendan's side as he parried Ricky's thrusts with his wand.

"What is it, what is it?", he said. "I sense a Clow card!" He then sniffed. "I smell cake! And you didn't save any for me?"

"I still have some left.", Brendan said as he blocked another attack and struggled against Ricky. "And cake's the least of our problems now. Something's wrong with Ricky!"

"Who's that Pokémon?", Jackson and Nick asked simultaneously, seeing Cerberus.

"Uhh…I'll explain later!", Brendan quickly replied as he made his way outdoors, Ricky following him.

PCBPCBPCBPCBPCB

Outside the Avilon Residence…

"What Clow Card is this?", Brendan asked as he continued to dodge Ricky's attacks. Around this time, Jackson and Nick have been briefed on Brendan's 'cardcaptor' duties by Yuri and the three (as well as Althena and Kubikala) were looking out the window, watching what was happening.

"That's—" Brendan dodged another attack. "—the Sword Card!", Cerberus answered.

"Sword Card? Ricky does use the 'sword' in practice spars, but I never thought he was this good! Was he holding back at practice? Or…?"

"The Sword Card gives the bearer the skills of a master swordsman. His consciousness is taken over by Sword."

"Latios!", Brendan cursed as he took out the Jump card and used it. As Jumpluff cotton puffs appeared on his shoes, he jumped over Ricky as Althena ran to the fight with Yuri's camera.

"What can we do to help Brendan and Ricky?", Jackson asked as Brendan continued retreating.

"I don't know, but we should follow.", Yuri said.

Further down the street,

"It's no joke if Sword makes contact!", Cerberus warned as he flew alongside Brendan. "It's strength depends on the wielder's will. If the wielder thinks 'don't cut', it'll only be as 'sharp' as plasticine, but if you put your mind into it, you can cut anything from rocks to diamonds."

"Really?", Brendan asked as he hid on top of a wall along the street, behind a street sign. Ricky saw him head there and sliced the sign neatly in half.

"And if one has the suicidal notion of it, you can even make cuts at Registeel's body.", the guardian added.

"What?", exclaimed Brendan. "The Sword Card can, in theory, even cut Registeel?"

"Yes!" (***)

"Then I don't stand a chance against Ricky. Even before this."

"You'll have to run then."

"But I can't leave him like this either."

Suddenly, Ricky jumped up and prepared to slash at Brendan. However, the blow was blocked by Tanja's, as she posed for battle on the wall next to him. As Ricky landed on the ground, ready to fight Tanja as she jumped down and did likewise.

"Don't hurt him!", Brendan said.

"Don't worry.", Tanja assured him as she and Ricky exchanged blows. All the while, Althena recorded it all while staying out of the way. Just then, Yuri and the others arrived, Jackson still with the pot lids. Ricky decided to change targets, but Tanja stopped him. "What are they doing here?"

"…Just wanted to help?", Nick replied nervously.

"If you want to help, don't involve yourselves into this."

Just as Tanja was telling the others to stay back, Ricky thrust his sword forward. Even as Tanja dodged, she ended up getting a wound at the shoulder. As she gripped it in pain, she stood to try and continue fighting. At this time, the three boys stood to protect her.

"What are you doing?", Tanja asked.

"You're in no condition to fight.", Yuri answered.

"If only we could get Ricky to let go of the sword for even a second…", Jackson said.

This hit Brendan with an idea. As he stood up from the wall, he took out a card.

"Show the guise of Ricky's most beloved one! Illusion!"

Brenan activated the card and Illusion manifested itself into its Kecleon form, and then (seeing Ricky), transformed into the silhouette of a certain woman. Ricky turned around and stared in awe. So did the others.

"The Illusion Card?", Tanja asked herself. "Why did he use that?"

"Ms. Valerie…", Ricky muttered.

Just then, seeing Brendan still using Illusion (****), Jackson knew what to do next. Instantly, he ran to Ricky and whacked the sword out of his hands with one of his pot lids. Ricky collapsed to the floor and fell to Yuri's arms. As Sword rose to the air, Brendan called back Illusion, approached Sword, and raised his wand.

"Return to thy true form! Clow Card!"

Like before, upon landing in the air, the mallet-head of the wand created a card shape. White streamers came out of the card shape and engulfed Sword. Once the streamers returned to the card shape, it materialized into the card "Sword", wchich then floated to Jackson's hands.

"Hmm?", Brendan wondered. And then he remembered that when he caught "Shadow", it went to Castora, who gave it to Brendan. For "Rain", the card landed on Aixata's hands. He didn't think of it before, but whenever somebody other than him or his Pokémon subdued a Clow Card, it goes to them.

"Huh? What's this?", Jackson asked himself.

"It's a Clow Card.", Tanja answered. "Now give it to me." Tanja moved to get the card from him, but the Camper raised it out of reach.

"Not until we know who you are exactly."

"Let's get back to Brendan's house, shall we?", Yuri asked.

PCBPCBPCBPCBPCB

At the Avilon Residence…

Tanja's purpose wasn't the only thing explained to Jackson and Nick (they'll tell it to Ricky soon once he wakes up), but so was Brendan's duty as a cardcaptor (calling himself Poké-captor), and everything about Cerberus that Brendan knows.

"And…that's about it.", Brendan explained, holding the Sword Card in hand, which now had Brendan's signature on it.

"I see.", Nick said as he sat on the sofa, with Ricky leaning on him.

"So that's it.", Jackson uttered, sitting next to Nick.

"Hah! Brendan managed to catch a card without you, Tanja!", Cerberus bragged.

"What are you talking about?", Tanja scoffed a she lounged at an armchair, waving her finger at the guardian. "That was an easy card compared to the rest. And we all got involved in catching it."

"Why, you…"

Cerberus bit on Tanja's extended finger and she started to flail it around in pain. Just then, there was knocking on the door. Everyone save for Tanja and Cerberus turned to see and Yuri decided to go look. He was gone for a few seconds, and when he came back, he said that Julian was here.

"To my room, Cerberus.", Brendan ordered. The guardian did as he said, but not before knocking Tanja over. As she got back on her seat, Julian was allowed inside.

"Is Daisy here?", he asked. "I was going to return a TM I ended up not using."

"Sorry, but she's coming late.", Brendan apologized. "You can give it to me and I'll let her know."

"Okay."

During this conversation, Tanja was sweating feverishly. She then got up and said, "Thanks for the…whatever you did for me Brendan, but I gotta go."

Like a Pokémon using Extremespeed, Tanja hightailed it out of the house, leaving a trail of dust behind her. After remaining silent for a few seconds, everybody giggled nervously.

PCBPCBPCBPCBPCB

The next day…

Ricky was at the Library at the Mamoru Academy, doing a little reading on fencing.

"Hello, Ricky.", Brendan greeted as he seated himself opposite of him.

"Hey, Brendan. I'm sorry about what happened the other day. After wearing the pendant, I felt like I was having a nightmare. There were shadows around me, and I did what I could to fend them off. It was scary."

"I see. Anyway, I'd like to give you this."

Brendan took out something from his pocket and offered a closed hand. Ricky moved his hands in a cupped formation to receive what Brendan might be giving. Brendan then opened his hand, dropping the Pinkan Berry pendant.

"This is the one you bought, Brendan.", Ricky said as he looked at it.

"Yeah. About the sword pendant…"

"Don't worry. I know about your being a cardcaptor.", Ricky interrupted. "Nick, Yuri, and Jackson told me all about it. I was possessed by the Sword Card and you guys did what you could to save me. Thank you for what you did…and for this gift."

"Y-you're w-welcome, Ricky."

"Good luck on on what you need to do, Brendan."

"I w-will." Brendan then thought. "*sigh* Now I have more people who know that I'm a Poké-captor. Who knows until more and more people get involved. I just hope the secret would stay with Cerberus, the five of us, and Tanja."

Just then, the door opened and Ms. Valerie come in. Brendan stood to leave, greeting her as he left.

PCBPCBPCBPCBPCB

Elsewhere in the Academy…

"What? That girl was in our house?", Daisy asked.

She and Julian were lounging around at an entrance.

"She went home before too long, though."

"I'll get her for this."

"Oh, come on. Cut her some slack. It's not everyday a girl besides yourself is invited over."

"Shut up."

Julian looked at his watch and then said, "It's almost time to see Brendan. What does he want?"

"He wants to give you something. Since I relayed this to you, he's suppose to be in charge of dinner. However, he did offer to relay your message to me, so I'm letting this by."

Just then, a small flame hit Daisy on the shoulder. She gasped slightly and put the fire out. She then turned to see Tanja with her Growlithe Pyro. The two girls then glared daggers at each other. Just then, Brendan came over in time to see the two at it, with Julian waving at him.

"You wanted to see me, Brendan?"

"Yeah. Thanks for offering to take Ricky home to Verdanturf.", Brendan held out a small package. "This is as a token of thanks."

"Really. I appreciate it." Julian took the package and opened it. "Oh, it's chocolate!" Tanja gasped in surprise. "I love sweets! It looks good." She then rummaged in her bag for something…anything. "For yesterday, don't mention it." Daisy looked confused with what's going on. She was about to say something when Tanja ran to Julian with a package and stood there nervously.

"T-t-t-t-this is…", she managed to say.

"For me?", Julian asked. Tanja nodded, thrust the package to him, and hightailed it out, once again leaving a trail of dust. "Thanks!", he called.

"What did you get?", Daisy asked.

"Chocolate. Want some?"

Just then, Yuri called Brendan's name as he arrived. As he returned the greeting, Daisy and Julian left.

"Too bad it had to come to this.", Yuri sighed.

"That it comes to what?"

"The fact that more of our friends are into your secret. I was hoping it would be only me, but…"

"It's okay. With more friends to count on, I can catch 'em all easier."

"Well, that's true."

Just then, the bell rang.

"Come on, Yuri.", Brendan said as he slapped him on the shoulder. "Let's get going."

"Hey! Wait up!"

(*) There is no dress code in the Mamoru Academy.

(**) The Pinkan Berry is exclusive in the Pokémon animé.

(***) In case you don't get the surprised expressions, Registeel's body is supposed to be incredibly sturdy that nothing can even scratch it . To state that something can cut that steel is truly something.

(****) Due to this world's…nature, and because of Story Crew interference, when this Illusion is cast, the caster can't do anything else except maintain or call back.


	10. Chapter 10

nightelf37: I'm not gonna tell you anymore what I have told you at the last chapters. Also, I didn't use this character in my Kingdom Hearts Remake 3 because of how 'unbalanced' Brendan is compared to the one I put in his place; the mercenary Crystal White.

Chapter 10: Racing Day and the Flower Card

At yet another attempt to refute the true rumors of Mamoru Academy, said school has decided to host an athletics event at South City (*) in the Hoenn region. The city is located somewhere southeast of Mauville City.

The academy's venue was at the stadium where the citizens of South City usually partake in special events. It was as big as the one where Brendan fought his battles at the Ever Grande Conference. Of course, after he won the tournament, he then proceeded to challenge the Elite Four and the Champion.

The only difference of this stadium was that there was a track field surrounding the borders of the area inside, while the inner section was empty of markings.

Currently, Brendan and a few other students were taking part in a short race. They all wore white T-shirts with a withdrawn shiny Torkoal, and shorts of the same color. They were allowed to keep their shoes and headgear though. As most, if not all, of the students were Pokémon Trainers, who most likely have been on the road for a sufficiently long time, everyone had a good chance of winning.

Brendan was the one who crossed the finish line first, winning the race. Even without the Running Shoes, he was quick on his feet. After he crossed the finish line, he went over to Ricky, who was beside two other students and was holding a pole with a little red flag with a "1" on it.

"Wow! You were fast, Brendan!", he said.

"Thanks, Ricky!", Brendan replied. Just then, he heard some clapping. Brendan turned to see Julian doing that. Daisy was beside him, holding two large bags. "Hey, Julian!" Brendan came over to them.

"You run really fast, don't you?", Julian said.

"Other than Pokémon battles, that's the only thing he's good at anyway.", Daisy said as a sly remark. This earned her a stomp in the foot by her brother, who then noticed the bags she was carrying.

"Isn't that a big lunch?", Brendan asked as his sister flinched in pain.

"We both made it.", Julian answered.

"Dad said he'd come here as soon as he's done with his presentation at school.", Daisy told her brother.

"Guess it can't be helped.", Brendan replied. Their father is a teacher at a school in Slateport, the reason why they moved there in the first place. Brendan isn't really interested in what he is teaching, so he doesn't know what it is.

"Hm?", Julian said as he looked at a pamphlet that had a schedule. "Looks like there's a hundred meter race for parents this afternoon. It'd be great if you father could make it in time for that."

"You're right."

"Participants of the 4-Trainer-Pokémon relay race, plese meet at the entrance gate.", a familiar voice said over the PA system. Brendan recognized tthe voice as Yuri's. "Repeat, participants of the 4-Trainer-Pokémon relay race, plese meet at the entrance gate."

"Will you be taking part?", Julian asked.

"Yup. Ricky is my partner."

Julian held up his camera. "I'll be taking pictures, then."

Brendan smiled and turned to Daisy's ear to whisper to her. "Take a picture of you and Julian together, please?"

"Oh, all right."

PCBPCBPCBPCBPCB

Yuri was seated at the announcement booth, which was situated in the field as the Mamoru Academy weren't able to get the rights to use the one at the upper area of the stadium and didn't know how to use the equipment.

Two Lasses, a Sr. and Jr. pair, were passing by him.

"That Brendan guy's actually fast even without the Running Shoes, Anna?", one of them said.

"Yeah, Meg.", the other one replied. "I'll be rooting for him!"

"Yuri!", Brendan called as he came over to see him.

"Hey, Brendan. Shouldn't you be at the entrance gate with Ricky?"

"I just wanted to see if your mother was coming."

"She's currently busy at work, but will come right after she's done. "

As one of the academy staff came over to talk to Yuri, Brendan was deep in thought.

Yuri's mother is a researcher at the Devon Corporation and is a very busy woman. Sometimes, the only time she communicates with Yuri is through the Pokénav, other times through mail sent via Prower, Yuri's Linoone. Brendan never met her, although he might've passed her by while on his way to meet Pres. Stone after his first encounter with Team Aqua (or was it Magma?) (**). Come to think of it, Yuri never mentioned his father.

Brendan then returned to reality and asked Yuri to watch.

"Okay.", Yuri replied as Brendan went on his way.

"He's so handsome, isn't he?", Meg said.

"Yeah! I wonder if that white on his head is a hat or hair?", Anna remarked.

"Requiem. Let's go!", Yuri threw a Pokéball and sent out a Miltank who wore a red hat on her head backwards. He then gave her his camera as well as a 'saddle' to keep it on her back. "Go and record Brendan's endeavors, okay?" Requiem nodded and went on her way.

PCBPCBPCBPCB

The 4-Trainer-Pokémon relay race was currently in progress. The order for his team was Kenshin (Ricky's Zangoose), Ricky, Shadow (Brendan's Mightyena), and Brendan. During each part of the relay where Brendan or his Pokémon were running, Julian took photos.

"Wow. He's fast, isn't he?", he remarked.

"Yeah. I'll have to say he is."

"He also seems to be quite a good catcher." This relay was a little diferent. Instead of passing by hand (or paw/claw/whatever a Pokémon uses to hold stuff), at the end of their leg, the relay baton is tossed leg to the next racer a few paces away.

"Compared to before, that is.", Daisy said in a snide manner. "When he first started in the academy, he usually caught such things with his head."

On the relay's second lap, Shadow had the baton between his teeth. As he reached the end of his track, he tossed it to the air, and as it landed, his tail glowed white (Iron Tail) as he swung it at the baton. The baton made its way to Brendan…and hit him on the head. Luckily, he recovered fast enough to catch it before it fell to the ground and he ran his leg of the relay.

"Just like that?", Julian asked.

"Just like that.", Daisy answered.

PCBPCBPCBPCBPCB

"Next is the final event of the morning, the obstacle course.", the announcer said through the PA system. "Participants must endure numerous challenges to reach the goal. Please cheer all the participants on!"

One of those participants was Brendan, who tightened his bandanna.

"Do your best, Brendan!", Yuri called from the bleachers.

Brendan turned to the right to see him, Ricky, Nick, and Jackson cheering him on. He then turned to the left and saw Tanja on his adjacent lane, who merely frowned, making him nervous. Just then, Ms. Valerie called to the participants.

"Get ready!", she said as she turned to her Cloyster Derro, who had white markings like her Solrock Cosmos.

"Go for it!", Julian called from the sidelines as he waved. Both turned to him and smiled. They then turned to each other and got serious.

"I'm definitely not going to lose.", Tanja said.

"We'll see about that.", Brendan retorted.

"Set… Go!", Ms. Valerie called out.

Derro turned to the sky and fired an Aurora Beam and it was on. Everyone started running as they confronted their first obstacle. All of them crawled under the ladder. They then rolled giant plastic balls, and one of them ended up being rolled off course and through the contraptions that show advertisments and right into the audience. They ran across a balance beam, some of them tripping up. They crawled under a net, where most of them got tangled. All the while, Tanja and Brendan were at each other's necks.

"It's down to Avilon and Madison!", Jackson said nervously.

"Who's gonna win this?", Nick asked, biting his nails.

Finally, just as they reached the finish line, Julian cheered for them again. Both turned to see him for a second, then stumbled a little. And they both reached the finish line, resulting in a photo finish. And from closer analysis, it was Brendan who won the race…by the bandanna. Upon this revelation, Tanja palmed her face and turned away as Brendan punched the air in glee.

"Yeah! I did it!", he said.

PCBPCBPCBPCBPCB

Later, at the bleachers…

Brendan was talking with Yuri as they walked down the steps.

"You mom's not yet here?"

"No. But I'm sure she'll come around."

"Why not have lunch with us?"

"Are you sure? To barge in on a nice family outing like that?"

"Sure. Why not? As my dad always said, lunch tastes better if there are more people to enjoy it."

"Gee, thanks."

"So long as there is enough food provided, of course."

Both of them laughed at that. Just then, Brendan noticed Tanja pass by. In an attempt to lessen the hostility between them, he asked if she would like to have lunch with them.

"Huh? Why?", she asked.

Suddenly, they heard Julian and they turned to see him waving at them.

"Lunch is ready.", he said.

"Okay!", Yuri responded.

Just as they were about to go, Brendan felt a tug on his sleeve. He turned to see Tanja pulling, with a flustered expression.

"Okay. I'll come.", she said quietly.

PCBPCBPCBPCBPCB

Later…

Brendan, Yuri, Tanja, Julian, Daisy, and all of their Pokémon (save for Julian's as he didn't bring any with him) were seated at the bleachers. Most of the audience had left to eat outside. As Terraqus was offering a can of Pokémon food to Castora, in front of them, Brendan was offering a cube of jelly to Yuri.

"Try some of this, Yuri.", he offered.

"Sure. You sister and Julian made this, right? It's really delicious."

Just as Yuri took the plate from Brendan, a flower petal landed on it. He picked it up and smiled. Two rows below, Althena offered a cup of warm tea to Bermol, who was playing with his empty cup by balancing it on his lilypad head. The Blissey sighed and offered it to Gleamers, who kindly took the cup.

She then took her empty cup beside her, bypassed Tanja's three Pokémon, who were drinking their share (with Bolt just looking to the sky), and made her way to Daisy, who quietly filled the Blissey's cup with a vacuum flask (***).

As Daisy filled her own cup and drank from it, Julian was eating the jelly at an alarming rate. Everybody (save for Daisy), including their Pokémon looked at him bug-eyed in astonishment and bewilderment. All of their Pokémon, at least those with mouths, even had their jaws dropped. All the while, petals continued to fall. Julian then noticed everybody looking at him and stopped.

"Huh? Sorry! I guess I'm hogging all the food.", he said.

"No, no, no. Eating a lot is a good thing!", Brendan replied frantically.

"Well, the lunch is really delicious."

Just then, Tanja stood up and said, "To eat a lot of good food is a sign of good health!"

"Gee, thanks."

Tanja turned to face him and she started to get flustered once more. She then shook it off, returned her Pokémon, thanked them for the meal, and then hightailed it out, leaving a trail of dust as she left through the lower exit.

"She sure runs fast when she's embarrassed, huh?", Yuri said.

"Yeah.", Brendan replied. "Faster than me in my Running Shoes."

Seconds after Tanja left, Skyler made his way down the steps (from the upper exit) to meet Brendan and the others. He carried a cooler on his right hand, a strap from it slung over his shoulder.

"Sorry I'm late!", he said.

"Dad!", Brendan greeted.

"Sorry I missed the relay. And most of the events you partook in."

"Don't worry about it, sir.", Yuri said. "I caught it all on tape."

"And I have a lot of pictures, too.", Julian added.

"Thank you very much. I'm sorry, Brendan."

"That's okay. You came, and that's what matters."

Skyler opened his cooler and revealed a dozen servings of crème caramel. (****)

"I made these flans yesterday.", he said. "Borrowed the school's fridge, so they should still be cold."

He gave the rest a serving each and they took their time in eating it. Brendan, Yuri, and Daisy shared some to their Pokémon.

"Hey, do we still have some flan left?", Brendan asked as Althena, Aixata, and Onadi shared a dish.

"There's some left in the fridge at home."

"Okay." Brendan then thought, "I think I'll give some to Cerberus once we get home."

Just then, after everyone (even their Pokémon) put their trash in plastic bags, Skyler got up, one of said bags in hand.

"Well, I better dispose of the trash.", he said.

"I'm coming too.", offered Daisy as she picked up another wrapped-up plastic bag.

"Me too.", added Julian as he did likewise and the three made their way to the top, where the trash cans are.

"Shame that Tanja left early.", Yuri sighed. "This flan is delicious."

"Yeah. Too bad for her.", Brendan said as he lifted his spoon for another bite.

"Yuri.", a woman's voice said.

All of them, both the trainers and their Pokémon, save for Aquomax, who was gulping down the last of the flan, turned to see a tall woman, accompanied by four men in black. The woman had green hair, reaching to mid-back length. She wore a yellow suit, styled somewhat like the kind female Cool Trainers wear in the Hoenn region.

"Mom!", Yuri called. As their Pokémon conversed with one another, noting Yuri's mother, Brendan was looking in awe. "Brendan, this is my mother."

Yuri's mother suddenly gasped upon hearing Brendan's name. She then, regained her composure, "Oh, sorry. I'm Delia Lotira. Thank you so much for being such a good friend to Yuri during his travels."

"Oh, that's nothing.", Brendan replied sheepishly. "He was the one helping me out. There was this one time that—"

Delia bent down to him and said, "You look so handsome. And your crimson eyes…they remind me of somebody I once knew." Brendan heart was already beating faster. So fast that his Pokémon started to worry he might faint. "I've heard so much about you from Yuri as well as on TV of your status as Champion. However, I still haven't found out your surname. Would you please tell me?"

"I-It's Avi—"

"Brendan!", a familiar voice called.

Brendan turned to see his dad and greeted him accordingly. As he, Daisy, and Julian approached, Delia suddenly shrieked in horror.

"Mister Avilon!", she cried out loud.

"Delia!", gasped Skyler.

PCBPCBPCBPCBPCB

Sometime later, after excusing their kids to go off elsewhere, Skyler and Delia stood facing each other in the top section of the stadium, just below the lights that turn on during nighttime events.

"I didn't realize it earlier since you changed your last name. Back at school, you were Delia Nenalid, right?

" 'Brendan.' I should've known when I heard that name. Sarah always said she'd give that name if she ever had a son (^)…I can never forgive you!"

All the while, Skyler made a mild smile.

"You're right.", he said. "Back then, she was at junior high, and it was my first year as a teacher."

"That's right! Just a fledgling, and you married one of your students. And my dear Sarah at that!"

"Uhh…"

"Ever since we were kids, I always promised myself I'd protect Sarah from people like you. In spite of my efforts, you had to get to her. And she passed way at such a young age!" All the while, Skyler didn't change his expression. "And yet you smile despite all this!"

"I promised Sarah I wouldn't cry.", Skyler said as he closed his eyes and made a sad face.

Delia looked a little affected, then she looed back and pointed at ham. "In any case, I won't ever forgive you!"

A moderate distance away, Brendan, Daisy, and Julian watched from a distance.

"I guess Dad already knew Yuri's mom.", Brendan said as Daisy made a thoughtful expression.

Just then, on the PA system was Yuri. "Parents participating in the hundred meter race, please meet at the entrance gate. Repeat…"

Skyler noticed his children and ran over to them.

"You're running the hundred meter race, right?", Brendan asked.

"You want me to go?", Daisy offered.

"It's okay.", Skyler answered. "I promised Delia I'd enter. By the way, Brendan. Could you take me to the entrance gate?"

"Don't worry. My Pokémon know the way." Brendan took out a Pokéball, enlarged it, then tossed it. "Thundermax! Let's do it!" (^*) In a flash of light, Thundermax appeared next to Brendan. "Thundermax, can you take my dad to the stadium's entrance gate?" The Manectric nodded, then indicated Skyler to follow.

"Can I ask why, or should I rather not?", Julian asked as Brendan went another way to meet with his friends.

"Delia used to be Delia Nenalid.", Daisy stated.

"Wait a sec… Isn't Nenalid your mother's maiden name?"

"Yeah. Delia was Mom's cousin. She was the only daughter of a famous aristocrat. Dad was a beginning teacher. She knew she was going to face a lot of hardship, but Mom got married at the age of sixteen. She worked part-time as a model while going to school. It's not because of that when she got sick, but there were things going on back at the Nenalid family. Delia had always looked after Mom when they were kids, and she was against the marriage more than anyone else."

As they talked, flower petals began to fall. Julian nodded and said, "But your mother's pictures in your house weren't from magazines, and she looked really happy."

It was then that Daisy noticed the plenty of petals falling. "Wait a minute… This is a lot of flowers to be a natural cause."

"Maybe it's the group of Bellossom that come to South City every year and shower the stadium with petals with their Petal Dance."

"But it's not the time of year when they come, isn't it?"

"Come to think of it, you're right."

PCBPCBPCBPCBPCB

Brendan was at the announcement booth talking with Yuri. Nick was with them, wanting to watch from a low angle for some reason.

"Guess our parents already knew each other, Brendan."

"Yeah? Hm?" Brendan noticed something. "Yuri? Is that…?"

Yuri turned to see the parents gathered on the track…and Delia and Skyler were at front.

"That's Mom!"

"Was she entering the race, Yuri?"

"No."

"Is she a fast runner?"

"If I remember correctly, she was a track star back at high school."

Brendan gulped.

At the track, Delia turned to Skyler.

"I am not losing to you!", she said.

Skyler said nothing.

"Ready…", Ms. Valerie said, then Derro used Aurora Beam at the sky and everyone started running. Delia was in the lead, but she was easily passed up by Skyler.

"Whoa!", Brendan gasped.

"Your father is so fast!", Yuri gasped.

"He's fast.", Julian said from the bleachers, Daisy beside him.

"He's the most athletic in the family.", Daisy stated.

Delia was getting serious now and was trying to catch up. As they raced, The shower of flower petals thickened and everybody noticed it. Holding the finish line were Jackson and Ricky.

"Where are all these petals raining from?", Ricky said.

"If this keeps up, we won't be able to see a thing!", Jackson said.

Nick turned to Brendan and whispered. "Could it be…a Clow Card?"

PCBPCBPCBPCBPCB

At the bleachers, Tanja saw all of this happen.

"A Clow Card.", she said. She turned to run, but Caroline caught her by the arm.

"Where do you think you're going, Tanja?"

"Where? We got quite a disaster here!" She indicated all around her, noting the many petals.

Caroline looked, let Tanja go, then made a calm expression.

"Oh, that? It must be the Bellossom. Once a year, they come to South City and shower the stadium with flower petals from their Petal Dance move."

As she spieled, Tanja prepared to run off, not believing a single word, but the Psychic stopped her in her tracks with her powers.

"I can't have you interfering with this event. If you scare off the Bellossom, they might not come back ever and you'll be responsible for it. We'll have to stay calm since we're the first-aid monitors. We'll have to be ready to treat anybody who's injured."

"Get. Off. Me."

Below, the field was covered in pink flower petals. The students below were up to their waists, but Delia and Skyler continued to run.

"They're still running.", Brendan said.

"Giving up is not an option for Mom. Even if it means crossing a petal-flooded field."

As they continued running, Ricky and Jackson were struggling to hold up the finish line. They already sent out their Pokémon to call for help, but they were taking too long to return.

"I can't move!", Ricky said.

"We'll drown in all these flowers!", Jackson said, panicking.

"I hope Brendan can find the source of this and stop it."

Meanwhile, Brendan decided to take out his key.

"Are you going to use magic here?", Nick asked.

Brendan said nothing and just dove into the petals, which were deep enough to submerge him while crouching. "Key which contains the forces of darkness, reveal thy true form before me. I, Brendan, command thee under contract. Release." Brendan surfaced moments later with his wand.

"Windria! Let's do it!" Brendan sent out his Swellow. Yuri sent out Aquomax, and put his cam on him. They held onto their Pokémon and took off. Brendan then quickly changed his wand with Fly and both hopped on the wand. Both their Flying-type Pokémon flew below to give the illusion that their trainers are riding on their Pokémon.

"It's not the Bellossom, is it?", Brendan asked, hearing about it from Yuri when they first came to South City.

"At times like this, it's best we ask an expert.", Yuri said as he took out his Pokénav.

At the Avilon Residence, at Brendan's room, Cerberus was playing a video.

"Now! It's the Cerberus Super Special!", he said. "Take that!" It was over in an instant. He lost. "Noooo! My special attack!" Beside him, his Pokénav rang. He dejectedy answered it. "What do you want? I'm in the depths of depression right now."

"We got trouble, Cerberus!", Brendan said.

PCBPCBPCBPCBPCB

After a short explanation…

"That's the work of a Clow Card, no mistake about that."

"Just as I thought. The whole field is flooded in flowers."

Meanwhile, Cerberus decided to play another video game.

"Well, for now, you can start by figuring out where all the flower petals are coming from."

"Well, the Bellossom that come to South City every year are not here so…"

"I see it!", Yuri said, pointing at the top of one of the lights. There was a pink ball of light on top of it.

Below them, Delia was very, very determined to win. So much so that she was practically swimming through the petals.

"I won't lose! Never!"

Meanwhile, Skyler maintained his cool as he waded through the flowers. Ahead, Ricky and Jackson were flailing in the flood. Nick had managed to get to the safety of the bleachers.

"Help!", Ricky cried out, the petals up to his arms.

"Someone, I'll be buried!", Jackson panicked. Just then, someone took the finish line out of his hand. It was Julian.

"We'll hold the line.", he said as Daisy held up Ricky's end. "Get to the bleachers."

"Thanks. Oh, wait! Positron! Neganort!"

No longer burdened by holding up the finish line, he started to dive in the petals. Ricky dove in too to find Kenshin and Scato.

Above, Brendan and Yuri, as well as their Pokémon, landed on the light where the source of the petals were. Both trainers got off the wand, which reverted to its normal form.

"There!", Yuri said.

In the distance, a single Bellossom was spinning around gracefully, floating in the air and sending out petals everywhere.

Brendan was awestruck by the sight, never having seen a Bellossom before. "Such a petite beauty.", he thought. "So graceful." His thoughts were interrupted by Yuri calling out his name. "It's a Clow Card, all right." He primed his wand, but then the Bellossom noticed him and hovered to him. It then touched his face and they started dancing.

Back at Brendan's room, Cerberus asked, "So how's it goin' over there?"

On top of the light, Yuri was dumbstruck and so were Aquomax and Windria. "We've gotten into a big mess. Brendan's dancing with a Bellossom, who is the source of all the petals." All the while, the Bellossom and Brendan danced, the latter with a nervous expression on his face.

"A Bellossom, eh? Is that a Grass-type Pokémon that is based on flowers and has a skirt?"

"Yes."

"I think I know what Clow card that is. Don't worry about it. She loves fun and happy things."

"What's going on?", Brendan asked.

"Brendan, if you don't stop the flowers soon, the whole stadium will be buried!", Yuri told him.

Brendan then got his feet on the ground and the Bellossom looked at him questioningly.

"Return to thy true form, Clow Card.", he said. As the card shape appeared on his wand. The Bellossom let go and began to spin, being reduced into pink streamers which made their way into the card, and they materialized into the card "Flower".

"All right!", he said as he did his victory pose. "I just caught…a Bellossom!" Windria cried out with him in cheer, even though she did not take part.

"You did it!", Yuri said. "What is it?"

"Flower.", Brendan read.

"That's right. It's the Flower Card.", Cerberus said from the Pokénav. "Flower gets excited when celebrations or events like these are taking place. She probably thought all the flowers would make everyone even happier.

"So…what can this card do?", Brendan asked.

"It can produce different kinds of flowers."

"That's it?" Brendan was not impressed.

"Well, at least you weren't in any danger this time."

"Danger? We were about to be drowned in flower petals! And that is a silly way to go!"

Below, Skyler was the first to cross the finish line, panting.

"Congratulations!", Julian said.

"Huh? Julian? Daisy?"

Skyler then turned around to see Delia, fuming in defeat.

A short distance away, Jackson surfaced, a fainted Plusle and a fainted Minun in his arms.

"Help! Help!", he cried out in distress. "Is there a Nurse Joy around here?"

Ricky surfaced as well, with both Kenshin and Scato fainted on his shoulders. Up at the bleachers, Caroline heard their S.O.S., still restraining Tanja.

"Looks like we got ourselves some patients.", the Psychic said, letting her go. Tanja just sighed in frustration as she reluctantly followed, having failed to catch the Clow card.

PCBPCBPCBPCBPCB

Later…

The stadium's cleaning crew and the Academy staff were cleaning up the flower petals. The students were taking part and they even had their Pokémon help out too. As Daisy's Gluckod and Gleamers held a large bag for putting the petals in, Julian and Daisy swept the petals into them.

"With all these, we can make a lot of jam!", Julian said.

"Whatever gave you that idea of making jam from 'Petal Dance' flowers?", Daisy asked.

"How is it ridiculous?"

"The same reason why we don't drink water shot out from Pokémons' Water Gun or anything like that."

Elsewhere, Delia and Skyler were off by themselves again just outside the stadium.

"I'm so, so, SO, frustrated!", Delia complained. "It's always like this back at school. I didn't want Sarah to end up with you, so I challenged you over and over. And as always, I keep losing!"

"I wouldn't think you'd be satisfied if I lost intentionally." Delia lifted her head and looked at Skyler. "I knew how much you cared for Sarah, so I always did my best as well."

From the bushes nearby, Yuri and Brendan watched.

"I can still remember the two of you living together in that little house at Violet City!", Delia continued. "Despite being a beginning teacher, you still walked to school with her! And you made lunch for her every single day! And holding hands all the way home!"

"Uh-oh. I hope this doesn't ruin our friendship, Yuri.", Brendan said.

"I got an idea.", Yuri said as he then whispered to his friend's ear.

"You sure?"

"Uh-huh."

Brendan then took out the Flower card and used it. Out she came as a Bellossom, who turned and smiled sweetly. Yuri then whispered to Flower's 'ear' and told her what to do. She nodded.

"Why do you have to be so good at cooking, anyway?", Delia continued her argument.

Just then, they heard rattling in the bushes and turned to look. Not the ones where Yuri and Brendan were hiding, but in the clump next to those. Out came a Bellossom, who was dancing like a ballerina. She then turned to Delia and Skyler, and made a sad face, seeing them argue. The Bellossom then took out two flowers, approached the two, and gave them to them. She then danced all the way back to the bushes from whence she 'came'.

"This flower…this was Sarah's favorite.", Delia said in a calmer tone. Skyler just looked sadly at his flower, which was the same as Delia's. "Sarah always came by with a smile whenever I had something to say to you. Even my anger is washed away by her calm aura. She was such an free spirit."

"True, she was a little airy.", Skyler agreed.

"I cherished her the most, you know." Delia started to cry.

"She cherished you too." Skyler handed her a handkerchief.

"But…Sarah seemed happy ever since she married you. Every time I saw her…" Delia started to sob and covered her face in her hands. "She had the most blissful face whenever she laughed! And she was so happy! Why did she have to leave so soon?"

Skyler put his arms around her and said, "I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?"

"Because I took your time with her from her 16th to 27th birthdays."

In a snap, Delia abruptly stopped crying and stretched out Skyler's cheeks.

"I hate it when you say things like that!", she said.

PCBPCBPCBPCBPCB

Later…

Brendan and Yuri were walking to the stadium entrance, Flower been returned to her card form.

"So I got my 'crimson eyes' your mother was talking about was from my mother. Who knew?", Brendan said.

"Mom often talked about her cousin Sarah. In fact, I received my first Pokémon, a Ralts whom I have named Castora, from Mom as she reminded her of Sarah. From Castora's tranquility as a Ralts all the way to her eventual gracefulness as a Gardevoir."

"Looks like our parents have a long history together. Wonder if they'll tell us someday?"

"Yeah, I'm sure they will."

"But, Yuri…our mothers really loved each other."

"Well, I hope we'll remain the best of friends, Brendan."

"Me too."

Just at the entrance, Daisy was waving at them, a broom in hand. Julian was with her.

"Hey! It's almost time for the 'closing ceremonies'!"

"Well, let's go!"

"Okay!"

They then held each other's hands and ran together to the entrance.

(*) Only mentioned in the Pokémon movie _Destiny Deoxys_.

(**) It depends on the game version. I'm going for Emerald.

(***) Popularly known as a thermos bottle.

(****) Also known as flan, caramel custard, or (as Filipinos call it) leche flan. Yum.

(^) In case you're curious, Brendan means "prince" in Irish, Gaelic, and Celtic.

(^*) This wil be Brendan's new entry phrase. "I choose you!" is Ash's.

nightelf37: I watched the entired Advanced Generation series and saw that Ash and co. indeed never saw the entirety of Lilycove. No mention of the Museum either. Stay tuned!


	11. Chapter 11

nightelf37: If you don't know by then, suck it.

Chey: That's it?

nightelf37: **Out.**

Chey leaves.

nightelf37: Yeah. I don't interact much here, and I don't plan to start.

Chapter 11: A Visit to a Friend and the Shield Card

Brendan was sailing across the skies of Hoenn on Fly. Windria was below him to give the 'illusion' that he was riding her. Ever since the South City incident where he caught Flower, he found that this was a better means of aerial transportation, both for him and Windria. While the Swellow was strong enough to lift him easily across long distances, even she gets tired. And who knows when he would need her to catch a Clow Card?

"I wonder what Yuri needs me for?", Brendan thought.

He was flying to Rustboro CIty to Yuri's house. as he didn't know where it was, he decided to fly down to the Pokémon Center. Before descending, he returned Fly, reverted his wand into its key form and got on Windria in a few swift movements. they have practiced for a while. Upon landing, Brendan returned his Swellow, then entered the center. Inside, he caught sight of one of Yuri's bodyguards.

"Oh right.", Brendan remembered. "I'm supposed to meet up with this guy at the center. He will be the one leading me to Yuri's house."

Brendan approached the man in black, who stood and stared at him.

"I wish to ask for forgiveness in advance.", he said.

"For what?"

"This."

The man removed Brendan's bandanna, then did a gentle tug on his white hair, irritating the trainer a little. The man then gave the bandanna back to Brendan, who put it back on.

"Was that to determine if I was really the one?"

"Yes.", the man affirmed. "I've seen one other kid who almost looks like you. The difference between you and him is that he wears a white hat and has black hair." (*)

"I see."

"Follow me."

PCBPCBPCBPCBPCB

"Just a curious question. I don't assume you know, but…why was I called?"

Brendan walked with the bodyguard as they traversed Rustboro City.

"Master Yuri said he had a problem and he needed your assistance."

"What's the problem?"

"He said he'll explain once you get there."

Just then, a voice came from the bag.

"I can't breathe in here!", Cerberus said as he was about to pop from Brendan's bag.

Brendan gasped, quickly took off his bag, and stuffed him back in just as fast. However, he managed to catch the attention of the passerby. Double however, the bodyguard didn't seem to notice.

"It's nothing at all, really."

"Don't worry. I know what that is.", the bodyguard said. Brendan widened his eyes in shock. Did he know who Cerberus was? Did Yuri tell him? "That's an exotic Pokémon from outside the Hoenn region, right?" Brendan sighed in relief. "Yuri told me that you'd have one in your bag. I also heard that you didn't exactly catch him and that he is one of the few who can speak like a human."

"Really?"

"We're almost here."

Brendan was surprised as he didn't notice that they were now walking along a high fence with a large garden on the other side.

"Will we be waiting for a transport?"

"No. This is the place. Right next to you."

Brendan turned to see an elegant mansion. He was surprised to see something so wondrous.

"You gotta be kidding me!", he exclaimed.

"Where else do you think he'd live?", the bodyguard asked. "After all, his family is rich enough to hire a bodyguard like me."

"Oh, right."

A minute later, the two reached the main gate. There was a buzzer on the side. The bodyguard rang it and a woman's voice came from the device.

"Yes, may I ask who this is?"

"This is Luke November. I have Brendan Avilon with me."

"Okay. The gate shall be opened."

A second later, the metal gate parted for the two to enter. Brendan looked around in awe as they crossed it, entering the garden, which also had a simple yet beautiful fountain. They also crossed arches lined with pretty flowers. They soon reached the door, where Luke then left him, headed another way. Seconds later, Yuri came out from the door and greeted his friend.

"Welcome, Brendan, to the Lotira Residence."

"Whoa.", Brendan could only gasp.

Then from his bag, Cerberus popped out for a greeting. Yuri greeted him in return, and then ushered them inside.

PCBPCBPCBPCBPCB

Inside the mansion, Brendan saw it clearly had two floors, with the second having an opening to see those in the first. As Brendan was escorted by Yuri, the former could only look in astonishment. In spite of all his travels, he hasn't been in any mansion, be they occupied or haunted. Just then, Cerberus popped up from the bag once more.

"Wow! This sure is a huge house."

"Master Yuri.", an old voice came. Cerberus quickly hid as an elderly butler came over to greet the two boys.

"Master?", Brendan echoed.

"Where would you like me to bring the tea, sir?", the butler sked.

"Five cups and a teapot to my room please?"

"Uhh…did I hear you correctly, sir? Five?" Yuri held up a Pokéball. "Oh, right. Your Pokémon too. Straight away, sir."

As the butler made his way to where he would prepare the drinks, Yuri escorted Brendan to his room, where he amazed his friend yet again. Yuri's room was very exquisite. Brendan couldn't describe much of it, but t was filled with various Pokémon-related merchandise, and even a few photos of his and Brendan's adventures across Hoenn before their 'enlistment' to the Mamoru Academy.

"Whoa! This room is huge!", gasped Brendan.

"I agree.", said Cerberus as he went out of Brendan's bag and flew around.

Just then, Yuri approached a green partition, that led to another room.

"What's beyond that partition?", Brendan inquired.

"You'll see.", Yuri answered as he opened the partition, revealing a dark room with a movie screen and a sofa. He then went to a table, picked up a remote control, then pressed a button. The movie screen came to life with a scene of Brendan in the skies with the Fly-activated wand, Thundermax and Prower with him.

"How'd you get this scene?", Cerberus asked.

"Aquomax, of course. He carried the camera, remember?"

"Oh, right."

"I also have videos of our battles pre-Mamoru Academy.", Yuri said as he pressed another botton on the remote. The scene changed and now showed Brendan and Yuri battling the interviewer Gabby and her cameraman Ty. At this battle, Terraqus was still a Marshtomp, and Castora was still a Kirlia.

"Did you really have to bring that up?"

"Well…isn't this the first time we battled as a team?"

"Oh yeah."

PCBPCBPCBPCBPCB

Later…

Brendan eyed something on the table. From what he could see, it looked like a suit Dragon Tamers wore, the sort that almost look like those of superheroes. The motif seemed to be of a Salamence. He walked over to it and asked, "You're making this one?"

"Yeah. I am hoping for you to wear this when you catch a card."

"Wow!", said Cerberus in awe. "It looks really fit for Brendan, although I'll have to say it looks…how do you say it…old-school."

"Do you really have to make all sorts of costumes?", Brendan asked. "I feel bad that others couldn't use them."

"Don't you worry.", Yuri assured. "The Lotira family sometimes make donations and I give away some of your costumes."

"But who'd be old enough to want to wear them?"

"You never know.", Yuri replied with a wink.

"…Oh yeah. What was that problem you mentioned?"

"Well…"

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"Uh-oh!", Cerberus gasped as he hid under the table.

"Come in.", Yuri said.

Yuri's mother emerged from the doorway, panting like she had ran all the way to see her son.

"Welcome home, Mom.", Yuri greeted.

"Hello.", Brendan greeted.

"Welcome, Brendan.", said Delia.

"I hope I'm not intruding."

"I heard you were dropping by so I decided to rush back come from Devon. If you don't mind, how about we have tea outside? I've just bought some delicious cake."

"Uh-oh.", Brendan thought.

"Cake?", Cerberus whimpered as he heard the word.

"Well, let's go.", Delia said as she led them out of the room, passing by the butler, who had the tea ready. She then turned to him and said, "Could you please take that to the garden?"

"At once, ma'am.", the butler replied as he turned around and closed the door behind him. Almost immediately, Cerberus flew out of his hiding place and went on the table.

"Cake! My cake!", he whined. Just then, he felt something and looked around the room.

"This presence…"

PCBPCBPCBPCBPCB

Brendan, Yuri, and his mother were at the garden, having their tea and cake. Yuri had Aixata and Castora out and Brendan sent out Terraqus. Delia was slicing the delicious cake into pieces for herself, the boys, and their Pokémon.

"The cake from this bakery is so good!", Delia said. She turned to Brendan. "Do you like cake?"

"Who doesn't?" Brendan received three slices. He gave one to Terraqus on a bowl and set it down. The Swampert took a bite, and smiled from the taste.

"You mom used to love sweets things too. She used to say, 'Sweets go to a different place in your tummy.' and she'd be able to eat a whole cake this size."

"My dad said that too." Brendan didn't notice Delia scowl. "He said that Mom could maintain her figure no matter how much she ate." He also didn't notice her brush off something in the air as if waving off a bad memory.

"My, that must've been wonderful!", Yuri said as his Azumarril and Gardevoir savored their pieces of cake.

"Well, enjoy.", Delia said. Brendan wordlessly started to eat one of his slices of cake, and then sipped some tea. "How is it?"

"De-e-e-licious!"

Delia smiled from that comment.

PCBPCBPCBPCBPCB

Meanwhile, at the Avilon Residence at Slateport…

Daisy was busy cleaning up both her and Brendan's bikes. While it's true that Rydel cleans up whatever bike they weren't using, it wouldn't be nice if he did all the maintenance. They owned these bikes and it was their responsibility. The reason why she was also washing Brendan's bike was because she owed him a favor in the Academy.

"You're doing pretty well.", a voice came.

"Julian?", Daisy asked as she soaked the rag she was using on Bermol's head, whose 'hat' was filled with water.

Julian came over and stopped at the gate, where Daisy was washing the bikes. "You look good doing that, especially since you took a part-time job at Rydel's Cycles."

"Oh, Comet.", Skyler said as he came out of the house with a bag of garbage.

"I heard you were going to be cleaning today, so I brought some snacks." Julian held up a package of food.

"Thank you. Well, let's have tea then. The weather's good, so let's eat outside, okay?"

"Hey, where's Brendan?", Julian asked as Skyler entered the house.

"He's at Yuri's place.", Daisy answered as she soaked her rag once more on Bermol's head.

"Yuri's?"

Daisy nodded.

"Then, he's with Mrs. Lotira?"

"Yup. Delia's house." Julian sighed in disappointment.

"Don't you worry.", Skyler assured as he came out with a tray of drinks. "Delia will **never** do anything that would put Brendan in danger."

Daisy looked a little surprised, then smiled as she continued washing.

PCBPCBPCBPCBPCB

Back at the Lotira residence…

Brendan and Terraqus finished their share of the cake. "So that's why you're so rich.", Brendan was saying to Yuri. "It's from your father."

"That's right."

Brendan then noticed Yuri's mother staring at him dreamily. "Uhh…"

"Oh, sorry. You just remind me so much of your mother. Those crimson eyes, and I forgot to mention that nice white hair of yours just like her."

"Oh, so I got it from her?"

"Yeah, although she used to dye it blue, black, or green just like mine." Delia took another sip from her cup, and then changed the subject. "You realy are a talented Trainer, aren't you? Even before the league."

"I guess."

"You see, that's where you differ from your mother. She was very shy and always kept her distance from Pokémon at first. While she soon mellowed out from that, she never became a Trainer. She was also…how do you say it…detached from the word 'agility' as she could possibly be."

_flashback_

_Back when they were still teenagers, Delia and Sarah (hair dyed black) walked on their way to school._

_"What happened after that?", Sarah asked._

_"And then Grandpa said, 'For my next birthday'—" Delia turned to see her then-cousin suddenly trip. On a flat, level road. She quickly came to Sarah's aid. "Sarah!"_

_"I guess I tripped.", Sarah said with a giggle as she got up._

_another flashback_

_Somewhere between Mahogany and Blackthorn…_

_Delia and Sarah (hair dyed blue) were skiing down a mountain slope. While Delia did so with skill, Sarah ended up crashing at a tree, snow falling on her._

_yet another flashback_

_At gymnastics…_

_It was Sarah's turn to jump hurdles. She ran, seemingly ready to jump, but she epically failed. Delia and her classmates winced from the disaster._

_and yet another flashback_

_Sarah (hair dyed green) was on a tree, returning a Hoothoot that had sprained its wing back to itss nest._

_"Please don't do it, Sarah. It's too risky.", Delia said._

_"I'm fine. Just a bit more."_

_"Come down now. We'll take the Hoothoot to the Pokémon Center. Nurse Joy will know what to do." Suddenly, the branch Sarah was on broke and she began to fall. "Sarah!"_

_Her fall was broken when she landed on who happened to be Skyler Avilon. She got off him as he got up. _

_"Are you okay?", Skyler asked._

_"Yeah. I-I'm sorry, sir!", Sarah quickly got off, the Hoothoot still in her hands._

_Skyler got up. "You know, you should take that Hoothoot to a Pokémon center. Come on. I'll take you there."_

_With that, the two walked away together._

_end flashbacks_

"Ahhh!", Delia suddenly screamed in rage. "That's right! That's how they met. I can't believe they walked like that during their first meeting! It makes me so mad!" She then turned to the boys and saw they were looking curiously. Even Terraqus and Aixata were curious. She quickly sat down as if nothing happened, "Excuse me."

"Um, you knew my dad, right?", Brendan asked.

"That's right."

"What was he like? He always talked about Mom, but very little of himself. He says he hasn't any more living relatives and I don't know any of Mom's aside from you, so…" Yuri looked in concern. Delia took another sip from her teacup, and then put it down.

"Your father was…an irritating person." Brendan winced. "He's handsome, kind, a culinary expert. He can master anything he wished. From the perspective of one who valued Sarah very much…he was really, really irritating. Hmmm… I think his biggest flaw would be that he hasn't any. And that he wasn't a Trainer himself." She winked at Brendan, who smiled. "Don't tell him I said that, okay?"

"Okay."

PCBPCBPCBPCBPCB

Meanwhile, at the Avilon Residence…

While Julian, Daisy, and her Pokémon cleaned up the house, Skyler suddenly sneezed as he swept the floor.

"Dad?", Daisy asked.

"Are you getting a cold?", Julian asked. "Do you have allergies?"

"I'm fine. And I don't have allergies.", Skyler replied. "I wonder if someone is talking about me?" He chuckled.

PCBPCBPCBPCBPCB

At the Lotira Residence…

The boys, their Pokémon, and Delia were giggling about something.

"Anyway, he suddenly—"

Just then, the butler approached, holding a mobile phone.

"You got a call from the secretary at Devon."

Delia sighed as she received the phone. "Yes. This is Delia. Uh-huh. What? Oh, no. This isn't good. Hold on." She then covered the speaker and turned to the boys. "I'm sorry. This could take a while."

"We'll be having a round in the field, then.", Yuri said as he and Brendan stood up. "I think my skills are a bit rusty."

"I'm sorry." Yuri returned Axiata, and then picked up the saucer that had a slice of cake that was left.

"Don't worry.", Brendan said. "I liked the cake."

"Shall we go?"

"Okay."

As they walked away, Delia then shouted, "Let's have dinner together later, okay? Please, Brendan?"

"Okay!"

PCBPCBPCBPCBPCB

Inside the house…

The boys and their Pokémon made their way up the stairs and walked down the hallway leading past Yuri's room and to the 'field' where Yuri intended to have a Pokémon battle with Brendan.

"Your mother is a really nice person."

"Thank you very much. I'm sure Mom will be happy to know you said that."

Just as they bypassed Yuri's room, there was a knock on the door. Yuri opened it, and Cerberus popped out and flew right into Brendan's face.

"Cake!" Brendan shrieked in alarm. Terraqus made a short snigger. "You left me out! I was the only one who didn't get any cake!" Cerberus was really sad now. "You guys looked like you really enjoyed your cake. I was watching you the whole time from this room."

"Don't worry. I saved a piece.", Yuri assured him as he held out the saucer and its fork.

Cerberus suddenly snapped out of his mood and strted to balance the plate on his head and shouted joyfully. "Woohoo! Woohoo! Cake! Cake! Woohoo! Woohoo! Cake! Cake!"

"Grudges concerning food are very scary.", Yuri said to Brendan. "One time, Prower stalked me for a while after I forgot to feed him and refused to battle for me until I relented."

"Mmmm… Deeeeelicous!" Cerberus then sighed. "This rooms feels like there's a Clow Card in it, and other than Yuri's Blissey, there was no one here, and I was so lonely…"

"Clow Cards?", Brendan asked.

"Just as I thought.", Yuri said. "Nothing less from Cerberus."

PCBPCBPCBPCBPCB

Later…

Yuri showed his friends and Pokémon a small wooden box.

"What I'm troubled about is this box. To be truthful, it wouldn't open anymore."

"Did you lose the key?", Brendan asked.

"The key's here." Yuri produced the key from his pocket.

"If you have the key, why won't it open?"

"I sense a Clow Card!", Cerberus said, looking at the box. "I feel it from the box, although it seemed to be faint."

Something then clicked in Brendan's mind and he sensed it too. For a second, he thought he saw something that seemed to look like a wing-shaped shield.

"You're right!", Brendan gasped.

"Observe.", Yuri said. He put the key into the lock and just before it reached it, it was suddenly sent flying across the room. "I hadn't opened it in awhile, and when Mom wanted to have it opened, it was like this."

"This is definitely the work of a Clow card.", Cerberus confirmed.

"I thought so.", Yuri said as he retrieved the key. "That's why I invited you here. This box contains some things very precious to me and my mother. They're still inside the box, so they aren't lost, but they're really important to us."

"All right, I'll help.", Brendan offered. "I'll do what I can to get this opened."

Terraqus made a cry and Brendan remembered that his Pokémon were with him too.

"I knew you'd do it!", Yuri said. "Althena!"

The Blissey came almost out of nowhere, camcorder in hand.

"Aiiee!", Brendan groaned as he slapped himself in the face.

PCBPCBPCBPCBPCB

Cerberus was focusing on the box. Brendan was too, his wand on the ready.

"A card that keeps a box locked… What could it be?", Cerberus wondered.

"The box doesn't look weird no matter how I see it.", the Poké-captor said.

Terraqus looked at Castora, who shrugged her shoulders. In spite of her psychic powers, even she couldn't sense anything out of the ordinary. Thinking for a while, Brendan then had a thought. He decided to touch the box with his wand. Before it could make contact however, a black force field seemed to repel it.

Cerberus gasped. Brendan gasped. Castora gasped. Even Terraqus, Althena, and Yuri gasped.

"Was that…?", Yuri said.

Brendan repeated his last action, and received the same results.

"Shield! It's the Shield card!", Cerberus gasped. "You saw how something like a barrier was around it right now?"

"Yeah. I did. (**) I wonder why it's surrounding the box?"

"Maybe it knows that you're one of my friends.", Brendan guessed.

"No. This card is good-natured.", Cerberus said. "It wouldn't do anything nasty like that. Shield is a card used to guard valuables. Its instinct is to protect those of great value, be it sentimental or material, although it prefers the former. You must really care about what's inside, Yuri."

"How do we turn Shield back into a card?"

"I'm thinking…"

As Brendan and Cerberus went to a nearby sofa to think (and Yuri joined them), Terraqus decided to try things out by himself.

-comedy mode-

**Note: The following events have no advancement in plot and serve no other purpose but for laughs and kicks.**

_Does this box have any sentimental value to Yuri?_, 'asked' Terraqus to Castora.

_Of course it does. Didn't you just hear what Cerberus said?_

_I meant the box, not its contents._

_What do you plan on doing?_, the Gardevoir 'asked', almost knowing the answer.

_I'm thinking…if Shield protects from keys, does it also protect from brute force methods?_

Terraqus picked up the box, and then hurled it to the floor. Before it could land with a crash, the barrier formed and stopped it for a second before landing it safely.

Terraqus picked it up, then after placing it back on the table, decided to smash it. He brought his arm down, only for it to be met by the barrier, which force him back.

All of a sudden, Onadi popped out from his Pokéball, unnoticed by anyone.

_Oh, good timing, Onadi._, 'said' Terraqus. _Mind if you try Brick Break on this box?_

_Uhh…are you sure?_

_It's okay._, Castora 'replied', assured that Shield would still protect the box.

_Okay. If you say so. _Onadi went to the box, and then charged up his hand, ready to chop at the box. Just as his hand met the box, the barrier repelled it. _What? _He then tired again, but with similar results. He then tried a few more times, but was repelled each time. _What in Rayquaza's name is making this barrier?_

_According to Cerberus it's the Clow card Shield. I think I'll call for some assistance._

And called for some assistance he did. As this was 'comedy mode', he was able to somehow bring some people who didn't belong to the Pokémon world. In any case, they all failed. 

Thief from _8-Bit Theater_, who was known to be anble to steal **anything**, could steal the box, but coludn't obtain it contents. Because of the OOC aura of the 'comedy mode', he returned the box and returned to his world.

No matter the power setting, Jill of _Drill Dozer_, couldn't make a hole or so much as a crack on the barrier. Castora cast a barrier around the driller and the box to block out the sounds and vibrations.

SCP-005, the Skeleton Key, which could open _anything _as long as it had a lock, was somehow borrowed from the _SCP Foundation_, but it couldn't even penetrate the barrier. (***)

Sora of _Kingdom Hearts_ was even called out, but even with his Keyblade, he couldn't get the box to open. Disappointed and ashamed of his failure, he left.

_Damn!_, 'swore' Terraqus. _Whatever could we do?_

_I don't know, Terraqus._, Castora 'said' as Onadi returned to his Pokéball.

-end comedy mode-

After failing in trying to open the box, he slumped to a corner to sulk.

As Brendan thought, his mind then returned to one instance. One instance where Ricky was possessed by Sword and managed to slash through a Protect by Nick's Dustox.

"Wait!", he thought. "That time when Ricky broke though Kubikala's Protect! That's it!"

"I got it!", Brendan said out loud. "I'll use Sword!"

"Now I remember! When Sheild gets cut by Sword, it will show its true form and you can capture it."

"Right!" Brendan then took out the Sword card. He held it in front of him, then flung it in front of himself as it spun in the air. "Card created by Clow, lend thy powers to my Key! Transfer the power inherent in thy card to the Key and grant me your power! Sword!" His wand slammed into the card and it glowed. Dark blue streamers emerged from the card, then surrounded the wand, turning it into the Sword that once possessed Ricky.

As the room glowed with the power apparent in the Pokécaptor and the cards in the area, Brendan raised Sword high. As Sheild made its barrier, Brendan brought Sword down, creating a cutting wave that sliced Shield in half, which dissipated and assumed its wing-shaped shield form.

"Now!", Cerberus commanded. With a swift motion, Brendan reverted his wand to its 'capturing' form. "Return to thy true form! Clow card!" Brendan thrust his wand forward as it created a 'card' shape. White streamers bound Shield in place, dematerialized it, and returned to the card, which formed the card 'Shield'.

"All right!", Brendan whooped as he then twirled his wand about and rested its mallet-head on his shoulders, his other hand holding the caught card into the air. "I got…the Shield Card!" Terraqus, Castora, and Althena cheered for him.

"You did it, Brendan!", Cerberus cheered.

"You were so dignified!", Yuri said. "Now let's get that thing open."

As Althena then set down the camera, Yuri took out the key and put it in the lock. This time, it was able to enter and he was able to turn the key.

"It opened!", said Brendan.

"Thanks a lot.", said Yuri.

"That's no surprise.", said Cerberus. "After all, I was here."

"Can we look inside?", Brendan asked.

"Yeah.", Yuri answered.

Yuri opened the box to reveal…a bouquet of flowers, miraculously preserved inside. On it was something that resembled a coat-of-arms. Just then, there was a knock on the door. Cerberus quickly hid as Delia opened the door.

"I'm sorry about earlier.", Delia apologized. She then noticed the box. "Oh? You got it open?"

"Yeah.", her son said.

"But how?"

"There was a spring caught in the keyhole."

"Oh, so that's why the key kept flying."

Delia then picked up the bouquet from the box. She then moved it close to her face.

"That's a beautiful bouquet.", Brendan said.

"This was the bouquet from your mother Sarah's wedding. Your mother really loved these. For some reason, the little coat-of-arms on these compelled her to name her future son 'Brendan'. To this day, I don't know the reason why. (****) Tell you what, after your battle with Yuri, have dinner with us tonight!"

"Okay!"

"I'll get them to work straight away!" Delia then left the room.

Cerberus then came out of hiding. "Man, I've been hiding all day today."

Yuri giggled as he returned the bouquet and removed a medium-sized package.

"Is that your precious item, Yuri?"

"Yeah."

"What's inside?"

"One half of a Premier Ball.", Yuri answered as he took out said item from the pouch (^)

"You mean that ball you get whenever you buy ten regular Pokéballs at once?"

"Yeah."

"Where's the other half?"

"It's with me.", Brendan said. "But it's back at home in my Championship trophy."

"Why is something like that important?"

"Because—"

"This is from our first encounter with each other as Trainers.", Yuri finished. "I was trying to catch a Nincada, and…well one thing led to another and…well…that's between Brendan and me. In any case, this is our token of friendship."

"Yeah."

Yuri returned the package into the box and locked it.

"Well, let's have our battle, and then we'll have dinner!", Brendan said as he returned Terraqus.

"Yeah!", Yuri agreed as he returned his Pokémon.

"Remember to save some for me!", Cerberus reminded.

"Sure. Until then, please keep watch over my room until I get back then, all right?"

"Yeah! Make a whole bunch of yummy stuff!"

Brendan and Yuri then left the room, leaving the box that had held much memories, no longer fiercely protected by Shield.

(*) This is the other 'depiction' of Brendan. And possibly of Ruby in the Pokémon Adventures manga.

(**) Psychic-type Pokémon and those with magical power can see Clow's magic. Yuri saw it too because of his 'bond' with Castora.

(***) Am I the only one who seems to be using SCPs from the SCP Foundation into my fics?

(****) As much as I could try, this is one of the reasons why I don't think this would be good. "Brendan" is such a generic name without much any 'connections' to other things. Unlike "Sakura", which is Japanese for "cherry blossom".

(^) Yeah. I'm so un-original. I ripped off this sort of memento from the animé. Ash and Gary shared each half of a Pokéball.


	12. Chapter 12

nightelf37: I'm not gonna say anything anymore. Other than that I got the idea of 'swearing' with Legendary Pokémon names from Br33zy, id number 427098, who typed "Hoenn League, A Brendan and May Adventure".

Chapter 12: The Time Card's Time Loop

At Mamoru Academy…

Brendan's father was giving a speech in class. The students' parents know that their students are attending a secret school, but they don't know about the self-defense lessons. Today was a day where their parents talk about their jobs, which the Academy staff has recommended so as to provide an aternative path in life should anything happen to their Pokémon career. Skyler Avilon was teaching one of the lessons he usually teaches in his job. While Brendan wasn't particularly interested in the subject, he took notes like a dutiful student.

"Your father is wonderful, Brendan.", Yuri whispered from beside him.

Just then, the school bell rang. Skyler looked at his watch in confusion.

"Strange…I thought I had five more minutes.", he said.

The students clapped from his lecture regardless.

"Thank goodnes that's over.", Brendan thought.

Just then, he noticed Tanja talking to his father after the lecture. Caroline was with her.

"Looks like you enjoy this kind of stuff.", Skyler said.

"Yeah!"

"If you're interested, why don't you come over to my house sometime? I have a lot of interesting stuff there."

"Is that all right?"

"Of course."

Tanja whooped in joy as she punched the air. As she turned away from Skyler as she did that, Caroline turned to her and said, "Avilon's father is such a wonderful guy, right?"

"Wait…Avilon? As in Brendan Avilon?"

"Yeah. Didn't you figure out by the surnames?"

Tanja turned to Skyler, who just grinned. She then turned to Brendan, who was waving at his father, with Yuri beside him. As Skyler waved back at his son, Tanja glared at him, and Brendan started to feel nervous.

"I hate it when she does that.", he groaned.

PCBPCBPCBPCBPCB

Later…

Brendan was walking down a hallway on the way to his next class when he received a call from his Pokénav. It was from Dad. He picked it up and answered it.

"Yes, Dad?" His father was already led out of the Academy.

"How'd you like the speech?", Skyler asked.

"Well, I wasn't really interested, but I took notes regardless."

"Oh. I see. What do you want for dinner tonight?"

"Wait. Isn't it Daisy's turn to do that?"

"She says she has an exam tomorrow and needs to be perpared, so I'll be cooking instead."

"I see. I guess I'll have—" The bell suddenly rang, indicating that there was a few minutes before the next class begins. "Sorry Dad, gotta go, bye."

Brendan ended the call and put away his Pokénav as he ran down the hallway.

PCBPCBPCBPCBPCB

Nighttime, at the Avilon Residence…

Cerberus was playing a video game in Brendan's room. The clock read 10:00.

"What's Brendan doing up so late?", Cerberus wondered. "Shouldn't be he asleep by this hour?"

Just then, he managed to clear the current stage he was on and triumphant music played from the television.

"I did it!", he whooped.

PCBPCBPCBPCBPCB

Elsewhere in the house…

Brendan was walking down a hallway in the second floor, taking a tray of food and drinks to Daisy's door. He knocked the door with his foot.

"Daisy, I brought you some food. I thought you'd get hungry while you study."

The door then opened, revealing her in blue pajamas with Ludicolo print all over them.

"Gee. Thanks, Brendan. Such a thoughtful brother."

"Stop with the sweet talk, Daisy.", her brother replied. "I know you don't really mean it."

Suddenly, Julian, who was in casual wear, came up from behind Daisy.

"Hey there, Brendan.", he greeted.

"Uhh…Sandwich?" The young trainer managed to say.

"Oh, a late-night snack. Thanks."

Daisy took the tray from Brendan. "Well. It's late. I'm sure you don't stay up late even in your travels, right?"

"Uhh…right. Good night."

"Sleep tight. Don't let the…the…oh, forget it." (*) Daisy then shut the door.

PCBPCBPCBPCBPCB

In Brendan's room…

Brendan lay in bed in his pajamas. Hopefully, he wouldn't need to catch a Clow Card in them anytime soon. Cerberus turned off the lights, which had been left on. They then said goodnight to each other, and Cerberus decided to sleep next to him and tucked himself in.

"Tomorrow's the last battle. It sure was a long quest."

"Julian is in the other room with Daisy, and I'm feeling a little nervous… Wait. Didn't you just start playing that game today?"

"I was hoping to finish it all in one day."

"You're going to ruin your eyes. You remembered to save, right? Provided the game **does** have a save feature…"

Cebrerus stiffened in realization. He then managed to say nervously. "Uhh…Y-yes. I did save the game." He added a thought. "I hope."

Later, as Brendan's clock reached midnight, there seemed to be a disturbance in the air. Both the guardian and the Poké-captor woke up, feeling it.

"What is this strange feeling, I wonder?", Brendan thought out loud.

"You feel that?", he heard Daisy say from the other side.

"Yeah.", he heard Julian.

"What could be causing the disturbance?"

"A Psychic-type Pokémon, perhaps?"

"Maybe. Let's try and get some sleep. Perhaps it'll stop soon."

"Yeah."

PCBPCBPCBPCBPCB

The next morning…

"Latios! I'm gonna be late!", Brendan cried as he dressed up for the day.

"I couldn't sleep well from last night's disturbance.", Cerberus said as he yawned in front of the game controller, ready to continue his game. "Well, let's see about finishing this quest!"

"I forgot there was a special class today! Bye, Cerberus!"

He slammed the door behind him as he left.

"Good luck, Brendan.", the guardian said. He then turned back to the TV screen. "Well, then." He turned on the game and aftr skipping through the opening, he went to "Load Data" and selected it, only to get the message—"No data?" He then weeped. "Brendan was right. I should save more often."

PCBPCBPCBPCBPCB

In the Mamoru Academy…

The class was gathered at one of the, as it turns out, many gyms in the Academy. Well, there was actually three, but…it was more than one in any case. Today, they were going to take an obstacle course challenge and try and clear it within a set time limit. Currently, their friend Nick was undertaking said course, dodging and defending with his practice weapons. Brendan was next in line, who was stretching his body as he waited his turn.

There wa a coach observing and taking notes on a clipboard. He wore a white T-shirt with the academy's logo; a withdrawn shiny Torkoal. His hair was brown, and he had a bushy moustache. He looked like a serious and tactful person. He had a stopwatch on his other hand, timing Nick as he went through the course.

"You think you can do this, Brendan?", Yuri asked him as he looked at the course. It was a sizable one and there were a number of Pokémon to impede Nick's progress, although they were told to go easy and not use their moves.

"To be honest, I'm not a hundred percent sure." A Slakoth in the course hurled a plastic ball, like the ones used back at that obstacle course in South City, but smaller. The ball headed for Nick, who deflected it with his club.

"Don't worry. I'm sure you'll do fine."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah. Since when have you started being so unsure of yourself?"

"I'm not as perfect as you deem me as, Yuri."

"Just relax. A nervous mind won't help in any endeavor."

"Y-Yeah…"

Just then, Nick had finished the obstacle course.

"78 seconds. Nicely done.", said the coach. "Next is Mr. Avilon."

"Yes, sir!"

Brendan stood in attention, picked up his mallet, then made his way to the start of the course, where the coach stood.

"You ready, son?", the coach asked.

"Yes, sir!"

"On my mark." The coach held his stopwatch. "Get set." Brendan perpared himself. "Go!" Brendan took off as the coach started his stopwatch.

PCBPCBPCBPCBPCB

Later, in another gym…

Brendan and Yuri were watching Caroline and a few other students play dodgeball against Daisy and a few more students. The two boys were at the sidelines of the playing field. Brendan held a bronze amulet for his record.

"Hmm…", Brendan wondered. "I'm sure I could've done better."

"Come on, you did great.", Yuri argued.

"I know, but still…"

"Why so unsure? You weren't like this before."

"I think my duties as Poké-captor, the Academy, and Tanja all have something to do with it."

"Huh? Isn't that Tanja?"

"Hmm?"

They noticed Tanja standing a short distance away, holding up a silver amulet. Apparently, she managed to do better.

"See what I mean, Yuri?", Brendan told his friend. "I no longer feel like the Champion I once was. Not that it means nothing anymore."

"I wonder if Tanja moved here by herself?", Yuri wondered.

"Where did such a ridiculous idea come from? Just because we haven't heard about her family doesn't mean they aren't there."

"Look out!", Caroline shouted.

The dodgeball was headed right for Tanja. She saw it coming and, as she had her practice sword with her, swung her weapon at it, and it slammed right into Daisy's face.

"Oww!", Yuri cringed.

"That gotta hurt."

Everybody was just stunned as a student came to Daisy's assistance as Tanja stood there, unmoving.

PCBPCBPCBPCBPCB

Night, in the Avilon Residence…

The Avilon family were at the living room. Daisy had a bandage over her nose from her injury earlier that day, but she insisted she was fine. All three had their glasses raised, filled with soda pop.

"A toast, to both of you finishing your tests! Cheers!", Skyler said.

"Cheers!", said Daisy and Brendan. Each of them the guzzled their drinks.

"Delicious!", said the young trainer.

"You did very well. Right, Brendan?", his father asked.

"Yeah." He turned to his sister. "How'd yours go, Daisy?"

"Fairly well.", she replied with a smug face.

"Dammit. I screwed up on one part. I could've done better had I not."

"Don't you mean you **didn't **screw up on one part?"

"That wasn't funny in the slightest, Daisy."

"It's not embarrasing to make mistakes.", Skyler cut in. "But even if the test is over, you should still go over your mistakes, okay?"

"Okay."

PCBPCBPCBPCBPCB

Later, at Brendan's room…

Cerberus was playing his video game as Brendan was already in bed, his father's words in his mind. Of course, he couldn't implement the lesson as it was an obstacle course, but they were still wise words nontheless. Just then, Cerberus managed to defeat an enemy and triumphant music played.

"I did it! I have to take Brendan's advice and save it! Save, save."

He selected "save" from the on-screen menu and when asked to confirm selected "yes".

"Good, Cerberus.", Brendan said as he tried to get some sleep. "Save early, and save often."

"Right! Tomorrow it's the final battle!"

The light was turned off and they slept. Just then, as nearly all the clocks in the Hoenn region struck midnight (there's always at least a few that are set in the wrong time), there was a disturbance. It was calmer than usual, but something didn't seem right. A few Pokémon sensed the disturbance, but because of its effects, it was quickly forgotten.

PCBPCBPCBPCBPCB

In another dimension…

A certain powerful Pokémon sensed the disturbance as well, but unlike the others before, it didn't forget about it as the disturbance was related to its domain. It considered dealing with it, but then it sensed something else. It decided to deal with **that **problem first, as it had a greater effect on it than the disturbance. (**)

PCBPCBPCBPCBPCB

Morning…

"That can't be right! I'm sure I saved it properly yesterday!", Cerberus cried out.

On the TV screen, the words "no data" were seen.

"Darn.", Brendan said. "Maybe the game is broken in some way. Well, I gotta go. See ya."

Brendan dressed himself up, packed his bag, and left.

"Why, why, why?", the guardian complained.

PCBPCBPCBPCBPCB

Somewhere in Slateport…

Brendan, Yuri, and another student were walking with a confidential Academy guard as they made their way to one of the many entrances to the school.

"Let's do well on the obstacle course today.", Yuri told his friend.

Brendan stopped short. "Wait a second…"

PCBPCBPCBPCBPCB

In one of the Academy gyms…

Nick was taking the obstacle course (again) and Brendan was up next (again).

"You think you can do this, Brendan?", Yuri asked him as he looked at the course.

"Seeing as we've done this before, I'm sure I can get the hang of it this time."

"What are you talking about? This is the first time we're taking this test."

"What do you mean? Didn't we—Wait…" Brendan turned to look at Nick. He had a idetic memory, which is like photographic memory, but better. Nick, and the Pokémon in the course, were doing everything exactly as he remembered it.

"The same. It's all just like yesterday…", the Poké-captor thought. he then widened his eyes in realization. "Oh no. I can't believe this is actually happening…"

Just then, Nick had finished the obstacle course.

"78 seconds. Nicely done.", said the coach. "Next is Mr. Avilon."

Brendan sighed. "Yes, sir."

Brendan picked up his mallet, then made his way to the start of the course, where the coach stood.

"You ready, son?", the coach asked.

"Of course."

"On my mark." The coach held his stopwatch. "Get set." Brendan perpared himself. "Go!" Brendan took off as the coach started his stopwatch.

He thought, "If I'm correct, then everything should be how it was 'yesterday'. Let's see if I'm right." Brendan perfectly dodged a ball he barely made past before. "Of course, things might change due to my different actions, but…"

PCBPCBPCBPCBPCB

"Déjà vu?"

Brendan and Yuri were watching Caroline and a few other students play dodgeball against Daisy and a few more students in the other gym. The two boys were at the sidelines of the playing field. This 'time', Brendan held a silver amulet for his record.

"Yeah. It's like when you go somewhere for the first time, but it doesn't feel like the first time. Or when you talk to someone and it feels like you've already had that conversation."

"That can't be the case.", Brendan argued. "I remember everything clearly." He pointed out to the field. "I remember that." Caroline ever-so-slightly used her psychic powers to divert the ball's trajectory by a little. Then, a dodgeball hit one of Daisy's teammates. "It's definitely the same."

"And that being?"

"It's just like yesterday. Right after this, Tanja would use her practice sword to deflect a ball headed for her and hit my sister."

Yuri turned to see her. "Speak of the…"

Indeed, Tanja was where Brendan remembered she was. Only this time, she had a gold amulet instead of a silver one. She seemed to notice the two and turned to them.

"Don't you think it's strange?", she asked as she came over.

"Huh?", Brendan asked.

"Didn't we take the obstacle course yesterday?" Both boys gasped. "It seems that, only the two of us realize we're living yesterday all over again. This is the work of a Clow Card."

"I knew it. I'm sure it has something to do with time. Oh, I hate time travel."

"But we aren't traveling to the past or future."

"Technically we are. We traveled to 'yesterday' without our knowledge and against our will."

"Well, in case you don't know, the card is in the school's big clock."

"Watch out!", Caroline gasped.

'Once again', a dodgeball was headed for Tanja, despite her new position from 'last time'. Still, she swung her practice sword at it, and it slammed this time into Caroline's face.

"That was a little different from yesterday.", muttered Brendan.

"Oww!", Yuri cringed. "That gotta hurt."

PCBPCBPCBPCBPCB

Nighttime…

Brendan and Yuri were at Slateport Museum, ready to enter the same way they did when they went to catch the Shadow Card. Brendan wore the Dragon Tamer costume he saw Yuri makework on before when he caught the Shield Card. As usual, Yuri filmed him, and as always, Brendan's wand was on the ready.

"Looks good on you.", he said.

"Really? I can't help but feel retarded."

Cerberus came into Yuri's view, a blue collar around his neck. "Hey, Brendan. How did you figure out the card's location?"

"Well, Tanja told me."

"She told you?"

"The camera's ready.", Yuri said.

"All right. Let's go."

The three made their way to the low window, and entered the same way as before. As they entered the stalls and identified themselves, they made their way to the Academy.

"I can sense the Clow Card in the clock.", Brendan muttered.

All of a sudden, the air around them turned yellow. Everything was distorted, but the minds of Brendan and Cerberus were at normal speed.

"W-h-a-t-'-s-_-h-a-p-p-e-n-i-n-g-?", Brendan asked.

"T-h-e-_-p-a-s-s-i-n-g-_-o-f-_-t-i-m-e-…"

Just then, time seemed to stop, and so did everyone else. Suddenly, time started to reverse up till the point where Brendan and company were 'back' at the Museum.

"It's the Time Card.", Cerberus realized as Yuri turned his camera to him. "It can manipulate the flow of time at will."

"The camera's ready.", Yuri said.

As the company make their way to the entrance (again), Cerberus explained to Brendan, "Those without magic can't tell if time is being manipulated, not even the most powerful psychics or the Legendary Pokémon could possibly sence it."

"Well, there must be a legendary that watches over time."

"Well, if there is, it doesn't seem to be dealing with it. We'll have to take this matter into our hands as these are the Clow Cards. Time needed to inhabit the biggest clock in town, because it requires a lot of power to manipulate time."

"Then he's going to turn time back to yesterday again?"

"He can only do that once a day, and only at midnight."

"Midnight…" Brendan looked at his watch and it read 11:45. "If it comes to midnight and he turns back time again, like he did today…"

"We'd have to live today all over again."

"Another obstacle course."

"I'll lose my game data again! We have to capture it fast!"

"Yeah. But if time stops again…I don't wanna be older than—"

Just then, everything seemed to quicken as the stalls lift doors opened to reveal the clock. They saw the big clock already at 11:55. While time was faster, the minds of Brendan and Cerberus weren't.

"Not good! It's speeding time up!"

The clock suddenly reached midnight, and everything began to rewind.

PCBPCBPCBPCBPCB

The 'next' night…

Brendan, Yuri, and Cerberus were gathered at an entrance to the Academy. This time, it wasn't at the Museum like before, but at the old shed Julian directed Brendan to a long-ish time ago.

"It really looks good on you!", Yuri said.

"It really is tough doing the same day over three times.", Cerberus complained. "When will I ever get to the final battle?"

"Really! I had to take the obstacle course three times! The only good thing from that was the fact that I reached gold."

"Good thing we managed to come earlier than usual."

"Sheesh! What are you doing?", a voice came.

Everyone turned to see Tanja, arms crossed, angry-looking, and a band-aid on her nose. She was in her usual blue attire like the one she wore during the catching of the Thunder Card.

"Tanja!", Brendan gasped. "How's your face?"

"The ball hit you in the face as you turned around.", Yuri said.

"But the ball still ended up hitting somebody else in the face. It was very uncanny."

Tanja seemed to be embarrassed and angry. "Time is inhabiting the clock!", she shouted. "If we destroy it with an attack card, Time will become a card again!"

"What will be our cover story for the Academy then?", Yuri argued.

"You have a better plan?"

"Well, there's a reason why I didn't decide to enter via the Museum like 'last time', which leads directly to where the clock is.", Brendan argued. "Luckily, this old shack is also open even after hours. We'll be sneaking inside and approaching from a different angle."

"…I see."

PCBPCBPCBPCBPCB

The four stealthily made their way across the empty halls of the Academy. For some reason, there were no guards, be they human, machine, or Pokémon, especially since that statue incident when they caught the Shadow Card. Yuri had Castora out, Brendan had Shadow (his Mightyena), and Tanja had Bolt. Cerberus led the way, sensing the magic.

"There's no mistake. It's right overhead."

As they made their way into the clock's interior, they saw Time, who was in the form of a Kadabra. He held an hourglass psychically, which flowed sand down. Just then, Brendan jumped up from behind, wand raised in the air.

"Return to thy true—"

Time manipulated his hourglass and Brendan froze mid-air.

"Crap!"

"What happened?", Cerberus asked. "Didn't he get it in time?"

"It didn't work?", Yuri said.

Time then started to do something. From behind, Shadow charged up a Shadow Ball in his mouth, ready to fire.

"Not good!", Cerberus cried out.

Just then, the Shadow ball was launched. However, it seemed to have stopped by Time. Another one came from Castora, but it was stopped too by the Clow Card.

"Brendan! Shield!", Tanja cried out.

Quickly, having been released from Time by the distraction, he took out the card and tossed it into the air.

"Protect us from Time's power! Shield!"

Brendan activated the card and blue barriers began to manifest around everybody, protecting them from Time's power. He then looked to see that they were indeed protected.

"All right!"

"Yeah! The card's power can't penetrate the shield!"

As the 'spell' stopped, Time realized it was futile and decided to make a break for it through the elevator Brendan and Yuri attempted to use 'before'.

"Time's flying—I mean fleeing!", Brendan gasped.

"Not for long!", Tanja said. "Bolt! Thunder!"

The Voltorb emerged in front of Time and unleashed a massive beam of electricity from its body at the Kadabra, who fell to the floor with his hourglass.

"You planned this?", Brendan asked. Tanja just nodded arrogantly. The Poké-captor then turned to the fallen Time. "Return to thy true form! Clow Card!"

As always, upon landing in the air, the mallet-head of the wand created a card shape. Time was constrained by streamers, which made their way into the card shape. Yuri filmed the event all the way as the card shape materialized into the card "Time", which made its way past Brendan's hand and into Bolt's head. The Voltorb made its way to Tanja and offered her the card.

"How—oh, right.", Brendan sighed. "Whoever subdues the card's power receives the card. And since Bolt belongs to Tanja, the card is hers."

"Heh.", she said. "Looks like I win this time." She then held it up in front of Brendan. "The Time Card…is mine, all mine!" Her Voltorb just cried out in affirmation.

PCBPCBPCBPCBPCB

The next day…

Brendan and Yuri made their way across the Academy doors.

"Well, time is flowing normally today.", the former said.

"Yeah, although I wouldn't be able to tell."

"Well, I'm still disoriented from the time loop, so remind me again, what's our next test?"

"Don't worry. It's not an obstacle course. This time, it's about fighting alongside your Pokémon."

"Thank goodness.", Brendan sighed in relief. "I hate it when time gets manipulated."

"Well, better not be late."

"Yeah." Both of them ran inside, the Poké-captor relieved that there would be no more messing with time…for the time being.

(*) I can't exactly say bedbugs like in the second episode of the Pokémon series. After all, back then, Pokémon wasn't its own world.

(**) Yes, despite not implementing Sinnoh-generation Pokémon, I thought that time being messed up would be something that Dialga'd notice, but then, I decided not to have it deal with this problem and cause a deus ex machina so I had it sense Palkia somewhere do 'distract' it.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: The Power Card in the Safari Zone

Early morning in Route 124…

The seas were being disturbed as something rumbled underwater. This rumble was so intense it created waves bigger than the usual ones, but not as big as the ones made whenever a Pokémon uses Surf.

Just then, there was a splash and something was brought out of the water.

PCBPCBPCBPCBPCB

Daytime in the Avilon Residence at Slateport…

Daisy walked in, ready to eat breakfast, which was being served by her dad, who was at the kitchen counter.

"Morning Dad.", Daisy greeted.

"Morning.", Skyler replied. "Today's lunch is really special."

"Oh? Because of Brendan's field trip?"

"He says it's to the Safari Zone west of Lilycove.", Skyler was paking Brendan's food for the trip. "Even though he's been there a couple of times, this time is different. He says there's an event going on there." This was yet another 'disguise attempt' of Mamoru Academy.

"Want me to lend a hand?", Daisy asked as she rose from her seat.

"No, I'm just about finished. Breakfast will be ready in a minute, okay?"

"Okay." Daisy got up from her seat to grab a bowl from the cupboard when she noticed something on television, which they had left on in case for news..

"This is Wen Aidem, reporting live from Lilycove. ", she heard from the TV. "I'm here at the scene of the strange event that happened just this morning. Right behind me is Route 124, where one can depart from Lilycove to head for Mossdeep or Sootopolis, among many places."

"What's this?", Daisy mused.

Just then, Brendan came in, bag already on his back.

"Morning!", he greeted.

"Oh! You woke up by yourself, so it's probably going to rain today.", Daisy teased.

"It's not funny the second time, Daisy! Besides, the weather forecast states it will be sunny, provided there aren't any battles aruond here where someone's Pokémon uses Rain Dance."

"Morning, Brendan.", greeted Skyler as he held Brendan's lunch.

"Wow! Is that for me?", Brendan turned to his father.

"I filled it will all of your favorite things, Brendan."

"Oh, boy!"

"Well, this may not interest you, but check that out.", Daisy pointed at the TV.

Brendan turned, and saw—

"What in Rayquaza's name happened there?"

A Wailord was stranded in the middle of a small uninhabited island, which was big enough for it not to be able to roll back in. Already, there was a rescue team getting ready to haul it out. Only one of them had some Pokémon that can help lift it and they were waiting for more before beginning the operation. There was a helicopter above, carrying a tarpaulin, ready to lift the Wailord.

PCBPCBPCBPCBPCB

Later…

Brendan was cycling down the streets of Slateport City, thinking about what showed on TV.

"Hmm…how can somebody lift a Wailord all the way to an island?", he wondered. "I know some Pokémon that can lift a Wailord, but how and why would they go out to sea just to scoop one up? I know Terraqus is mighty strong, but why would there be a group of Swampert who'd just carry a Wailord and beach it on an island just for kicks? And why just now? Could it be that there might be a Clow Card? I better ask Cerberus once I get home."

He then made a turn into a side street. The closest 'entrance' was one more street ahead. They will be gathering at Mamoru Academy for the field trip. Brendan groaned from the school's somewhat ridiculous coverups. Just then…

"Brendan!", a voice came.

"Huh?"

Julian came up from behind on his bicycle and they both stopped.

"Julian!", greeted Brendan.

"You're early, Brendan."

"Why aren't you with my sister today?"

"I was called early for somthing today and had no time to notify her."

"I see."

The two then resumed biking.

"By the way, did you hear about what happened at Route 124?", Julian asked.

"You mean the one concerning the Wailord?", Brendan inquired.

"Yeah."

"What do you think caused that?"

"Well, I know of some Pokémon that can lift a Wailord, but I don't know **why **they, or it, would do such a thing."

"Well, we're here."

They arrived at the 'entrance', where a guard was waiting to escort them.

They soon arrived at the Academy gates, where they parted ways. However, before he left, Julian gave Brendan a few candies, which were Pecha Berry-flavored. Once he was gone, he felt something shake in his bag. He barely noticed it, and when he did stop to check it out, it was no longer there. He decided to ignore it, and made his way down the hall.

PCBPCBPCBPCB

Later, his class was gathered around Ms. Valerie as she lectured to them.

"All right, kids.", she said. "Remember the rules. We're allowed only two hours (*) to be in the Safari Zone, both for catching Safari Pokémon and for watching the special events that are occuring inside today. And while you can send out your Pokémon, they're not allowed to battle the ones living in the Safari should you wish to catch any. Is that clear?"

"Yes, ma'am.", the students replied.

"All right. While it is possible to spend more time by paying the 500 Pokémon Dollar fee, we'll be leaving in fifteen minutes after your two hours are spent, so you should all be back at the entrance by then."

"Yes ma'am."

"Now go out there and have some fun!"

"Yes ma'am!"

And with that, the class dispersed.

PCBPCBPCBPCBPCB

Brendan was grouped with Yuri (who had a camera up for recording their day in the Safari Zone), Jackson, Nick, and Ricky. As they walked, Jackson brought up something.

"By the way, did everyone watch TV today?", he asked.

"About the Wailord stranded on an island?", inquired Nick.

"Yeah."

"I saw it too.", said Ricky. "I wonder how something so huge got beached like that?"

"Well, Pokémon could be behind this, but that still leaves the why.", Nick voiced his opinion.

"What about a Clow Card?", Jackson whispered. "You think there's one with super strength?"

"You know, I was thinking the same thing.", said Brendan.

"You do have you wand, right?", Ricky said.

"Of course. It's always on my person."

"You think it's headed this way?", Jackson wondered.

"Do you really have to be so negative?", said Yuri.

"Hey! Isn't that a tug-o-war match over there?", Ricky said as he pointed somewhere, trying to break up the tension. Everyone turned and saw it. "Let's go."

With that, the five ran to where Ricky pointed.

PCBPCBPCBPCBPCB

Elsewhere in the Safari Zone…

"All right, boys. What should we do?"

Caroline was grouped with three boys and Tanja.

"I know!", a boy suggested. "Let's go catch ourselves a Wobbuffet!"

"Puh-leaze.", Tanja scoffed. "They're such useless Pokémon."

"On the contrary, they're quite useful when you raise them right.", countered Caroline.

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"Is this another of Caroline's lies?", one boy whispered to another.

"Nope.", the other boy replied. "I think this is one of the few instances where she **does** tell the truth. I should know. I have a Wobbuffet that really is awesome."

"Maybe she **thinks **she is lying and thus is telling the truth by accident.", the third boy suggested.

"To each his own, I say."

"Okay.", Caroline said. "Shall we?"

"You said it!", Tanja agreed. "Let's go get us a Wobbuffet!"

PCBPCBPCBPCBPCB

Back at Brendan's group…

"Hey! Is that…"

Ricky was pointing somewhere. Everyone turned to see a Rhydon walking down a path, separated from them by a short cliff above them. It hadn't noticed them and was being tended to by a staff member of the Safari Zone.

"I wonder if that Rhydon is wild or owned by that guy.", Nick mused.

"I don't plan on getting it either way.", Brendan said. "I already have a Rock-type in Reckor. Also, as I always say, it's the weakest Pokémon that have the greatest potential."

"Wait. I think I remember that Rhydon somewhere.", Yuri said.

"Where?", Brendan asked. He wasn't particularly interested in the Safari Zone since, duriing his adventures as a trainer, he already caught all of his intended Pokémon, which are the six that he presently owns.

Just then, the Rhydon turned around, picked up a rope, and pulled it. On the other end, the five could see a quintet of kids, who also happened to be Mamoru Academy students like them.

"Wait a minute. Now I remember!", cried out Yuri. "That Rhydon can do a lot of tricks and nimble stuff no ordinary Rhydon, wild or trained, can do."

"I heard it can even understand complex human commands and isn't forgetful like other Rhydon.", voiced Ricky.

"I think I once saw it on TV, but I can't remember when or where.", said Nick.

"Hmm…I'll have to say that Rhydon is interesting."

All of a sudden, a crash was heard, shaking the five, as well as the Rhydon and everyone above them.

"An earthquake?", Nick gasped as it suddenly stopped.

"Natural or used by a Pokémon?", Jackson asked. "Seems different though…"

"Sounded like something really heavy fell.", said Yuri.

A wind picked up and there were various Pokémon cries heard all over the safari, but they soon quieted down and everybody went back to what they were doing.

"Oh, by the way, where's Cerberus?", Nick asked.

"Back home.", Brendan answered. Just then, there was a murmuring noise from Brendan's bag.

"Are you sure? Becuase I think he might be inside your bag."

"Really?" Brendan took off his bag and opened the main pocket in which his bicycle and food (and other important items) were put, and all of a sudden, Cerberus popped out, dizzy from lack of air. (**)

"Cerberus!", Brendan gasped.

Jackson also looked over, noticing Cerberus. However, someone seemed to be missing…

"What's he doing in your bag?", the Camper asked.

"I haven't the slightest clue.", Brendan said.

"You finally noticed!", the guardian cried out.

"Cerberus, you said you'd watch the house today!"

"That was my intent, but the lunch your father made smelled so good that I wandered into your bag."

"So that's why it bag felt a little heavier than usual."

"Heavier? You have loads of items in your bag, including your Bicycle, Contest Pass, Devon Scope, Pokéblock Case, a sack full of ash, an medal of Team Mag—" His mouth was quickly covered by Brendan.

"You have an emblem of Team Magma?", asked Jackson.

"Were you a member of them?", asked Nick.

"No!", Brendan argued defensively. "I was given this by Elite Four Phoebe's grandparents who guard the summit of Mt. Pyre—although I didn't know their relation with Phoebe at that time—when Teams Aqua and Magma stole the Red and Bule Orbs. I used it to get into Magma's base and confront their admin Maxie before he awakened Groudon."

"Your lunch is huge, you know?", said Cerberus, changing the subject.

"I would've arranged for things if you told me you were coming.", Brendan told him.

"I was thinking I'd surprise you."

"Well, you succeeded at that.", Jackson noted.

"Hey, where's Ricky?", Nick wondered.

True to his word, Ricky was gone.

PCBPCBPCBPCB

Elsewhere in the Safari Zone…

Ms. Valerie was walking through one of the few lanes in the Zone when Ricky suddenly came over from behind him.

"Ms. Valerie!", he called. The teacher stopped and turned to face her student.

"Hmmm?"

"I…", Ricky reached into his pocket and took out a wrapped parcel. "I made lunch for you. Would you please eat it?"

Ms. Valerie considered the offer, then took the parcel.

"Thanks, Ricky.", she said as she then pat his head. "Although you could use some improvement on your wording. You sounded like you put something in my food."

"Yes, ma'am! Sorry, ma'am!" Ricky bowed multiple times in apology.

PCBPCBPCBPCBPCB

Back with Caroline and co…

"A Wobbuffet!", cried out Tanja.

In spite of their rarity, the five managed to locate a Wobbuffet. Tanja called dibs on being the first one to try and catch it.

"Safari Ball, go!", she yelled as she hurled it right at the Wobbuffet. The Safari Ball hit it on the head, opened, turned the Wobbuffet into energy, and sucked it in. As the ball then fell to the ground, it started to shake for a moment. The five watced intensely as it continued to shake. After a while, it 'locked' as the Wobbuffet ceased to struggle.

Tanja then walked over to her Safari Ball and picked it up.

"All right!", she cried out as she raised it into the air. "I just caught…a Wobbuffet!"

There was a few seconds of silence after that.

"You know…it feels strange when you caught a Pokémon without the help of your own."

Just then, that crash came again, startling everybody, especially the boys who were catching their own Safari Pokémon as well.

Tanja noted the shake and immediately knew what was going on.

"I'll be back!", she told the others as she immediately took off.

PCBPCBPCBPCBPCB

Back at where the Rhydon played tug-o-war…

Brendan noticed the rumble again.

"It's happened again…", Yuri mused.

"Can you feel it?", Cerberus asked.

"Yeah.", Brendan agreed.

"A Clow Card, right?", Nick asked.

Just then, they heard something coming from behind. They turned to see a herd of Phanpy rolling right for them. Brendan picked up his bag, taking Cerberus with him, and the four boys evaded them as the Phanpy rolled up the cliff wall, then down again and out of sight.

"Phanpy?", Yuri gasped. "They don't usually roam in this part of the Safari Zone."

"What others are here that can cause a rampage?", Cerberus asked.

Just then, there was another crash.

"There it is again!", Nick cried out.

"It must be a Clow Card, right?", Jackson guessed.

"Come back!", a voice came.

The four boys turned to see a Safari Zone staff member running after a herd of Dodrio, which were headed right for them. The boys ran out of the way and climbed the short cliff. For some reason, even though they wee perfectly capable of jumping right at them, the Dodrio just turned to another direction, the staff member following them. Behind them, the tug-o-war game has ended as the kids decided to leave. The staff member with Rhydon also left and the only one with the four boys was said Rhydon.

"Or perhaps some Trainer causing havoc with his Pokémon for some reason, or even wild Pokémon on a rampage.", Yuri pointed out.

"Nope!", Brendan disagreed. "It's definitely a Clow Card. I can feel…it's coming this way!"

Sure enough, there was another crash. This time, the four saw it. However, when the smoke cleared, all they saw was a depression in the ground, as if something invisible stomped on it. Then it happened again, this time a ways to their right. And again and again before it was apparent that whatever was making the depressions was headed somewhere. Just then, the Rhydon behind them roared and stomped off in the same direction.

"What do you think is happening?", Nicked asked.

"I'm pretty sure I know what that is.", said Brendan as he ran after the Rhydon. After being assured by his friends that nobody else was around, Brendan took out his key and turned it into his wand. All the while, the Rhydon and the unknown intruder continued to move in the same direction.

Eventually, as their path inclined downward and converged, the three 'parties' reached their destination. It was now apparent what was going on. Ahead was a herd of Rhyhorn. The Rhydon presumably has a 'connection' to them and the invisible assailant was most likely about to harm them.

The Rhyhorn were clearly agitated and nervous from the arrival of the unknown intruder, who seemed to stomp on the ground around them. One Rhyhorn charged, but its progress was mysteriously impeded by something invisible, most likely the intruder.

"Oh no!", Nick cried out. "What should we do?"

"If I recall correctly, the only common Pokémon that can become invisible is Kecleon, and even then, it's zigzag pattern in its belly would remain visible.", Jackson said. "And as far as I know, strength isn't one of Kecleon's strong points"

"Then it's definitely a Clow Card!", Yuri confirmed.

"Unfortunately, without any further information, we can't determine how to retaliate."

Just then, the Rhyhorn being pushed was suddenly lifted by its forelegs, and then inexplicably tossed into the air. Brendan's reaction was instant. He took out a Pokéball, and tossed it, sending out Windria. Next, he took out the Windy Card and used it, inbuing its powers into his Swellow.

Windria approached where the Rhyhorn was hurled and used Whirlwind, creating a strong gust that slowed the Rhyhorn's fall. While a regular Whirlwind couldn't have achieved that, Windria's wind-related moves were greatly enhanced thanks to Windy. The Rhydon arrived and seemed to sigh in relief, then turned to the Swellow in thanks.

"I think I know what that card is!", Cerberus cried out in realization.

"What?", Nick asked. The guardian simply whispered at Brendan's ear, who seemed to nod in affirmation.

"Got it.", he said.

Just as the invisible Clow Card was about to attack the Rhyhorn again, Brendan stepped up.

"Hey you, Clow Card!", he called. "You're the Power Card, aren't you? Challenge me and my Pokémon in a tug-o-war!"

"Why tug-o-war?", Jackson asked Cerberus.

"Power is boastful of its strength. And tug-o-war seems to be the only test of strength that Brendan think he has a chance of winning in."

All of a sudden, there was another stomp, and when the dust cleared, it showed…a Machop.

"So…Power decided to take the form of a Machop?", Yuri asked.

"And I was expecting something else, or even one that is higher in its evolutionary line.", Jackson said.

"Never judge a book by its cover.", quoted Nick, then said, "If Power is indeed the one that upturned the Wailord earlier today, Brendan really is gonna need all the help he can get."

Just as they talked, Brendan sent out the rest of his Pokémon and Windria rejoined him. They then huddled as Brendan told them what he was about to do. They all looked a little surprised, Terraqus and Onadi in particular. The latter looked over at Power, and made a look of disbelief on the fact that the Clow Card (which has taken the form of his previous evolutionary form) may be much stronger than him.

Just then, there was a heavy stomp, which also disturbed the Ryhorn and Rhydon, who just watched. Everyone turned to Power, who seemed to be getting impatient. It also gestured for a rope.

"Oh, right.", Jackson said as he took out a length of rope from his bag.

PCBPCBPCBPCBPCB

Shortly after…

Power was holding one end of the rope and Brendan and his party was holding the other. Terraqus, Reckor, and Onadi held the rope by their hands, Shadow and Thundermax, by their mouths, makig sure not to bite the rope with their teeth, and Windria with her talons.

The latter trainer was feeling nervous, despite all the support he's having. His wand was held by Jackson.

"For now, it's better to let go if it gets dangerous.", Cerberus advised.

Just then, Power smirked and started to pull. Everyone was momentarily startled before they started pulling as well. However, in spite of everyone's combined strength, Power was just too strong, much to Onadi's surprise in particular.

"Use a Card, Brendan!", Cerberus coached. "Use Windy to hold Power down!"

"Windria currently has her, and she's pulling with me!", Brendan argued. "I can't get her to let go! Also, Jackson has my wand"

Just then, Brendan and his team were no longer being pulled by Power. Everyone turned to see the Rhydon pulling on Brendan's end. Despite its heavy steps, nobody had noticed as they were too busy in the tug-o-war.

"Go for it!", Nick cried out

"Don't give up!", called Yuri.

Just then, Power decided to exert more of its namesake and soon enough, everyone—including Rhydon—was being pulled again.

A short distance away, Tanja saw the struggle going on while perched on a tree. She wanted to get Power for herself, but she had no idea how to do so while sabotaging Brendan's plan. Sighing, she took out the one Clow Card she possessed and thrust her sword at it.

"Time!", she cried out.

Upon impact, the world entered an amber-colored hue as time stopped for everyone. Everyone except Tanja. She jumped down the tree and started to run into the scene. She considered pulling the rope from Power, but thought that would be too simple. She then turned to Brendan and his team, then to Onadi, and then to his power-save belt. She then had a naughty idea. She went to the Machoke, and with some effort…pulled down his belt. Upon seeing what was beneath it, she quickly turned away in disgust, and then skedaddled out of there. After making some distance, she deactivated Time's power, and time resumed as the world returned to its normal color.

Upon returning to time, the no-longer-inhibited Onadi pulled his teammates (as well as Power on the other end) right into him and they all cascaded right into Rhydon. Brendan was the first to get up…and see Power right in his arms.

"I can't believe it.", he said. "I actually won!" He then turned to Rhydon. "Thanks for your help." Then to his party, not noticing that Onadi didn't have his belt on. "And all of you too."

He then turned to Jackson, who handed him his wand, and then turned to Power. He then got it off of him, and pointed his wand's head at it. "Return to thy true form! Clow Card!"

Unlike before, the card-shape was huge and formed below Power, who was then reduced into pink streamers, which entered the card shape, which then shrunk and materialized into the card "Power". This card then flew into Onadi's hands. Everyone turned to him, and then to the fact that his belt was off. The Machoke looked down, turned red, then to his belt, which was a few paces away, where it was knocked after the cascade. Everyone then quickly turned away as Onadi retrieved his belt and put it back on.

"What happened?", Cerberus asked.

"A Machoke's belt restrains its power.", Jackson explained. "Without it, it's much stronger, and has less control."

"So that's how they won aganst Power; the sudden increase in strength wasn't enough for the Clow Card to increase its own to counter it."

"But…who pulled down his belt?", Nick asked. "One second he had it on, and the next it was off."

"Hmm…I think I know of only one card that can achieve that.", Yuri said.

"What?"

"My guess…Time."

Cerberus reacted. "But…that means…Tanja helped Brendan?"

"Hey, Cerberus.", Brendan called. "What can this card do?"

"Well, if you use it, whoever is imbued by its power will have its physical strength greatly amplified."

"Oh, is that all?"

"If you don't mind, Brendan, may I take a picture of you with that card?", Yuri asked.

"Uhh…"

PCBPCBPCBPCBPCB

The next day, at Mamoru Academy…

Brendan was walking own the hall when Yuri came over, a photograph in his hands.

"Hey there, Yuri!", he greeted. "What're you looking at?"

"Just a memento for our time in the Safari Zone."

"Well, don't show it to anybody outside our 'circle', okay."

"Okay."

Just then, Ricky came over.

"Hey there, guys!", he greeted. "Sorry I missed out on that tug-o-war match. I heard about that embarrasing incident concerning your Machoke."

"Well don't tell anybody about that either, okay?", Brendan said.

"You can count on me." He then noticed the photo. "Hey, is that a picture of Brendan?"

"Yeah.", Yuri agreed.

"Mind if I have a copy?"

"Sorry, but I can't risk Brendan's secret coming out."

"What secret?", another voice came.

The three turned around and saw Julian looking over them.

"Aaaahhh!", the three screamed. Their secret was about to be exposed!

"You're strong, aren't you Brendan?", Julian finally said. The three remained tense. "Was this taken in the Hoenn Safari Zone? I heard there was quite a mess there."

"Y-y-yes.", Yuri answered. "I edited the picture. I thought it'd be really hilarious. The one doing the lifting in the original photo is the Rhydon."

"I see. Brendan couldn't have done this without any assistance of some kind."

Said picture was of Brendan lifting all of his Pokémon, Terraqus just above his trainer, followed by Reckor, then Onadi, who had Thundermax and Shadow on his shoulders and Windria on his head. Yuri, Nick, and Jackson posed in front of the entire pile. Every single one of them had somewat nervous faces.

"Yeah. Very hilarious.", Ricky agreed.

"Well…shouldn't we get going?", Brendan said. "We have classes, right?"

"Oh, right.", Julian said. "Well, see ya!"

With that, Julian left. Once he was gone, the three boys sighed in relief.

"That was a close one.", Ricky sighed.

"Well, let's go.", Yuri said.

The three of them ran down the hall to their next class.

(*) Well, 500 steps doesn't sound right when you think about it outside the game.

(**) You know how bags in the games seem to be able to contain loads of stuff without much cramming or weighing down on its bearer? Well, in spite of this hammerspace phenomenon, which also occurs in the animé (I'm looking at you, Brock…and Cilan), Cerberus was cramped inside from all the stuff Brendan has.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: The Cinderella Play and the Mist Card

Today, there was an event going on in Mamoru Academy. It was the Academy's 5th Anniversary; five years since its founding. While the Academy is meant for teaching its students for self-defense, knowing when to take a break is also important. Some staff members (and students) were tending to the booths, and others were enjoying the festivities.

Brendan was one of the latter. He and Yuri were walking across the stalls together. In the former's hand was a ticket. Even though only Mamoru Academy students (and staff) know of the school, the ticket was required to be able to take part in the festival as a visitor. Without the ticket, they have to tend to a booth assigned by the staff, or be couriers for them and other booth attendants. While that isn't bad in itself (there is a little pay), Brendan wanted to enjoy the festival. Also, his ticket allows for him to eat from the food booths with discounts.

"How are you liking this so far?", asked Yuri.

"I'm liking this festival."

"By the way, I heard there was a play and that your sister is starring as one of the main roles. Wanna see it?"

"Okay."

PCBPCBPCBPCBPCB

Elsewhere…

Some Mamoru Academy students were preparing for the play Yuri talked about. The Academy had a theater for that reason and for recreational purposes. Some were being dressed up, and others were setting up props. Daisy was busy sewing a dress for the play, although it seemed…patchy.

"Hurry up!", one student said. "The play will start any minute!"

Another student came over to Daisy with a shoe of some kind. It seemed to be for the play, but it wasn't in the best of conditions.

"Avilon, the shoe broke.", he said.

"So? Do something about it."

Just then, a bunch of boys aboout Daisy's age crowded around her. Apparently, they were a fanclub of some kind. Daisy had been getting quite popular lately, although she wasn't that interested.

"What an excellent job you're doing, Avilon!", one boy cried out.

"Are you really good at stuff like this?", another asked.

"Just enough.", Daisy simply replied.

The fanclub boys just 'squeed' upon her reply. Daisy just groaned, wondering how her simple response got them reacting in this manner.

"You will make a wonderful, wonderful…"

As that boy continued saying "wonderful", one other particular person was looking on from a distance.

PCBPCBPCBPCBPCB

In another part of the Academy…

Brendan and Yuri were walking up a staircase, eating ice cream.

"Man, would Cerberus be frustrated if he knew—oh, right! Almost forgot!"

"What is it, Brendan?", Yuri asked.

"Cerberus asked me to bring souvenirs."

With that, the two started running up the stairs. They then reached a corridor they've never been to before. This part of the Academy they were in was usually not a place kids of his age would go. Just then, they noticed a familiar person. It was Julian. In a kimono. Just like the ones from the Expert trainer class.

"Hey there, guys!", Julian greeted.

"Hey there, Julian!", Brendan returnd the greeting as he and Yuri came over. "Why are you…"

"We're doing what the staff called a Japanese candy shop. Come on in." Julian lifted a curtain over the doorway. Brendan and Yuri entered…to see a couple of girls in kimonos tending to their customers. One of them was in front of them in greeting.

"Welcome.", she greeted.

"We have juice and ice candy.", Julian informed.

"I'll have ice candy.", Yuri said.

"Me too.", Brendan added.

"All right. Just wait a bit, okay?"

He then walked off as the girl who greeted them took the two to their seats.

A while later, Julian returned with their order, with extra, like a cup of cold water and a dish with rice balls. The two picked up one rice ball each and tried it.

"Sorry to keep you waiting.", he said.

"Don't worry.", Yuri replied. "It was worth the wait."

Just then, Brendan seemed to stop, beads of sweat falling down his face due to nervousness.

"What's wrong?"

"I feel like someone's watching me." He then turned around to see…Tanja, who was glaring at him. The fire was apparent in her eyes as he perspired from fright.

"Another serving?", asked Julian casually. Tanja stopped glaring and nodded.

"It looks like she's been here a while.", Yuri whispered to Brendan. Around Tanja was twelve bottles, ten ice candy wrappers, and eight saucers. Tanja then leapt into the air and landed right in front of Brendan, who yelped in surprise. Just then, Julian came with two more ice candies. Tanja then took it, tore off the top, and started eating it.

"My shift's over now." said Julian. "Would you like a tour?"

"Sure.", replied Tanja and Brendan at the same time, then turned to one another in disbelief.

PCBPCBPCBPCBPCB

Elsewhere…

Three students were carrying a large trunk up some stairs. Daisy was among them. Just then, one of the students, a Cooltrainer, gave out and sat on the stairs.

"Man! This thing is heavy!", he said.

"You think so?", Daisy asked, who was still A-OK.

"Wow!", said the third, a Black Belt. "For a hot chick like yourself, you sure are strong."

Nearby, two boys and a girl were watching Daisy and the others lug the trunk up the stairs.

"Isn't Avilon great?", one boy said. "She may look intimidating, but she's still so stunning in spite of that."

"She's an excellent fighter too.", said the girl. "And knows a couple of good recipes." She then turned to the other boy, who was the one watching from before. "What do you think, Damian?"

Damian wore a red polo, which wasn't buttoned, had a white undershirt, wore jeans and red shoes. His hair was also colored steel blue and somewhat spiked at the front. A stereotypical Bird Keeper of the Hoenn Region.

"What're you asking me for?", Damian said.

"Because you're one of the handsomest boys in this Academy.", said the girl as she nudged him.

"You're a commendable fighter as well.", sid the other boy. "And you care for those younger than you. I think you two would make a good couple."

"I think it's a little too early for that.", said Damian as he waked away, flicking his hair before he was gone.

"Personally, I think he likes her too, but she refuses offers from every boy about her age.", said the girl. "Neither she nor Julian are going out with anybody."

"How did we get Julian into this?", the boy asked. He just received a shrug in reply.

PCBPCBPCBPCBPCB

In another part of the Academy…

Yuri took Brendan, Tanja, and Yuri to an outdoor court. A pile of Pokémon Dolls lay on a table.

"Wow!", cried out Brendan. "Never thought I'd see one of these here!"

"And this one too!", added Yuri.

"You like girly stuff like this?", asked Tanja.

"They're not girly!", countered Yuri. "They're for our Secret Bases! And we're not telling you where they are!"

Suddenly, the booth's leader came over. He wore skin-tight workout clothing, apparently a Triathlete. He was accompanied by two others like him, although the colors of their clothes were different. There were also three female Triathletes, all of them wearing their hair in "odangos".

"You can receive a doll if you win in a Pokémon battle against us.", he said as he indicated his teammates. "Take your pick."

"You bet!", Brendan said as he took out a Pokéball, ready to battle.

"It costs 300 Pokémon Dollars to play."

Brendan took out three 100-Pokémon-Dollar coins from his pocket and offered it to the booth's leader, who took it. Then, hands from Yuri, Tanja, and Julian offered the same amount.

"May we do it in two double battles?", Julian asked.

"Sorry, but it's single battles for everyone."

"Four single battles then."

"All right."

"You're a Trainer, too?", said Tanja.

"Of course. I wouldn't be in this Academy otherwise. I'm just not the competitive kind Brendan is."

"Well, let's get this started.", said one of the triathletes.

The four of them then began to face off against four of the triathletes.

"Okay! Listen up!", said the leader. "These are four one-on-one battles. If the challenger wins, they receive a doll as a prize. Each win is independent. Begin!"

Each of the triathletes sent out their Pokémon.

"Dodrio, go!"

"Starmie, go!"

"Magneton, go!"

"Pelipper, go!"

The four challengers sent out their Pokémon as well.

"Terraqus, let's do it!" Brendan.

"Castora, let's go!" Yuri.

"Bolt, go!" Tanja.

"Clefable, time to fight!" Julian.

All their Pokémon were sent out, ready for battle. And to win some Pokémon Dolls.

PCBPCBPCBPCBPCB

The challengers were alsmost done with their battles with some difficulty.

"Terraqus! Iron Tail!" The Swampert's tailfin glowed white as he slammed it right at all three of Dodrio's heads, knocking it out cold in one fell swoop.

"Castora! Shadow Ball!" Yuri's Gardevoir put her hands together, and formed a black and purple ball in between them. She then fired it at Starmie, who was headed at her via Rapid Spin. The attack hit and sent the Mysterious Pokémon across the field.

"Bolt! Sonicboom!" Tanja's Voltorb glowed as it let off multiple soundwaves from its body, all of which made their mark on Magneton, who was still holding out.

"Clefable! Thunder!" Julian's Pokémon fired a massive beam of electricity from its body at Pelipper, knocking it out in one hit after it kept being elusive for so long.

"Magneton! Counter with Tri Attack!" The three screws on Magneton's body glowed white, and the white energy connected, forming a triangle. Magneton then shot the white triangle at Bolt, taking it down.

"Aaaand that's it!", said the leader. "The winners for the challenge are Brendan, Yuri, and Julian!"

"All right!", whooped Yuri.

"I didn't expect this from you, Tanja!", Brendan told his rival with a smirk.

"Well, battles like these aren't my forte.", Tanja scoffed.

"Oh well.", sighed the leader. "Three wins; three dolls."

The four challengers then returned their Pokémon and walked over to the dable with the dolls. Brendan picked a Poochyena doll and Yuri a Zigzagoon doll. Julian turned to Tanja.

"What would you like?", he asked her.

"Uhh…a Torchic doll?"

"Okay."

With that, the booth's challengers received their prizes. Well, Julian gave his to Tanja.

"Oh, thanks." Tanja was feeling flustered, but Brendan didn't notice. She then shook her head vigourously, which he **did** notice, but decided not to dig in deeper.

Julian looked at his watch, then quickened his pace.

"It's almost time.", he said.

"Time for what?", Yuri asked.

"The play."

"Oh, right.", realized Brendan. "It's in the theater, right?"

"Right."

"I heard my sister has a main role in it. Who is she starring as?"

Juian giggled. "It's a secret."

"No fair!", Brendan complained.

Tanja then started to stutter. Julian noticed and turned to her, reay to receive her question.

"Are you going to be in the play?", asked Tanja.

"Me? Yeah.", Julian answered.

"What's your part?"

"According to the staff, a can of…It's a secret.'"

"You're kidding us, right?", Yuri asked.

"…All right, I'm kidding."

PCBPCBPCBPCBPCB

Inside the theater…

Everybody was getting ready for the play. The audience was taking their seats, the stars were getting dressed up, and just outside, a green smoky haze manifested, a shiny Koffing seemingly in the middle of it.

Sometime later…

Brendan, Yuri (with a camera), and Tanja were in the theater, watching a piano performance that was taking place before the play. Once it was finished, the pianist stood up, walked to the center, and bowed to the audience as they applauded.

"Next is the play titles…uhh…", the announcer seemed to have a little difficulty in saying it. "Cinderella." She then added with a whisper, "Whatever that is."

"Why is there a can in a play like that?", Tanja wondered aloud.

"You seriously think he's gonna star as such?", Yuri countered.

Just then, the lights dimmes as the play was about to begin. The curtains then rose as the scene opened to a scene indoors a house. There was a fireplace and a door, as well as a few miscellaneous room designs.

A figure in rags was scrubbing the floor onstage.

"Boo-hoo-hoo.", the figure was saying.

"A long time ago, there was a poor and humble girl named Cinderella.", said the male narrator.

"Boo-hoo-hoo."

"Hmm…that voice…", Brendan muttered.

"Cinderella was harassed everyday by by her stepmother and stepsisters." The narrator continued. "But she was still a good hardworking girl."

The figure then stood up, and turned around to reveal her face to the audience. Brendan stifled a laugh at the sight. It was his sister Daisy.

"What's so funny, Brendan?", asked Yuri as various boys stood up in their seats and cheered for Brendan's sister.

"Never thought I'd see Daisy in a dress. In spite of her 'trainer class', she never goes out in such girly clothing."

As they talked, other girls in more elegant dresses went on stage.

"Cinderella, are you cleaning properly?", asked one of the 'stepsisters' (as was stated in the script).

She then pushed 'Cinderella' to her 'sister'.

"Oh, so dirty! You really are worthless!"

The other 'stepsister' the pushed 'CInderella' to the 'stepmother'.

"Sheesh!", said the 'stepmother'. "This morning's soup was too salty!" She then pushed 'CInderella' to the first 'stepsister'.

"Are you trying to kill us?", the later said as she then kicked 'Cinderella' to the floor.

"Oww…", groaned Daisy.

Brendan suddenly felt mixed emotions. Half of him wanted to revel in his sister's suffering, and the other half wanted to help her and beat those stepsisters into a pulp. However, Yuri was quick to keep him on his seat, reminding him that this was a play.

"There is a party at the palace today.", said the 'stepmother' as she held up what looked like three tickets.

"Oh, that's right!", said the first 'stepsister'.

"A big party.", said the other.

"The prince will choose his bride…"

"…From the maidens who go to the ball!"

"I will be the chosen one!"

"No, I will be the chosen one!"

"No, it's…" The two then pushed their faces to each other. "Me!"

The two then started dancing and humming together as 'Cinderella' continued to wipe the floor while the 'stepmother' just stood.

"Cinderella, aren't you jealous?", asked the 'stepmother'.

"Oh, I want to go to the ball as well.", said Daisy in a dramatic manner. "But alas, I can't for I'm a common housemaid and I haven't a dress."

"We only have three tickets. You're staying behind."

Brendan still had mixed feelings as he watched.

"Don't forget to prepare our late-night snack.", said the first 'stepsister'.

"I want noodles.", said the other 'stepsister'.

"Let's go.", said the 'stepmother' as she led her 'daughters' to the left stage to exit.

The stage lights then turned off and one centered on Daisy.

"Boo-hoo-hoo. I wanna go to the ball too.", she said.

"Doesn't look very motivated, huh?", Tanja asked no one in particular.

Just then, a can was carried onstage atop a Lotad, which stopped right next to Daisy, who turned to it curiously.

"Huh?"

Just then, a thick white cloud spewed from Lotad's mouth, creating white mist covering the stage.

"Hello there.", a voice came.

A Flying-type Pokémon offstage then flapped its wings and blew away the mist revealing the can now opened, the Lotad still carrying it, and…

"It's Julian.", said Tanja.

Julian was wearing a suit that made him look like a Jirachi, complete with a three point star-shaped headdress with a tag on each of its points.

"Told you he was kidding.", Yuri told Tanja.

"Screw you. There was still a can."

"So handsome…", Brendan muttered.

"Yeah." Tanja then realized what she said and looked away.

"You seem to be in a bind, Cinderella.", Julian said as he offered a slip of paper. "Here you go."

"This is an invitation to the ball.", said Daisy. "But who are you?"

"I am Jirachi, the Wish Maker."

PCBPCBPCBPCBPCB

Outside, the green haze continued to expand and started to cover the theater building. At this time, most everybody was in the theater watching the play, or already left the Academy. As it entered the building, it also corroded the iron bars in a vent it passed.

In a corridor behind the stage, Ricky was sneaking in to try and get backstage to meet Ms. Valerie. Just then, he noticed the fog coming in and witnessed its corrosive properties. Feeling something was wrong, he quickened his pace, but this time to the seats, to find Brendan.

PCBPCBPCBPCBPCB

Back in the play…

"Enter the prince!", the narrator said.

Someone stepped into the stage, but the lights were still off. When the lights turned on, it revealed Damian in elegant royal prince-ly clothing. Damian then flicked his hair and the crowd cheered.

"I'm pretty certain everybody is aware of this, but this ball today is where I choose my bride. Among the maids in this ball, I shall choose who I shall marry."

Just then, he seemed to react as he turned to his left. Daisy was entering the stage. In a big, pink, poofy dress, complete with tiara. As she stumbled as she approached Damian, Brendan did his best not to guffaw from the sight. Daisy then reached Damian and held his hands. The latter looked at her and blushed. He was slightly shorter than her.

"Your lines…", Daisy mouthed to Damian, who was too flustered.

"Oh! What a lovely lady we have here tonight!", he said as he regained his composure. "Now, shall we dance?" And danced they did.

"What a strange Cinderella play.", Tanja groaned. "Never before have I seen a Cinderella story this ridiculous."

All of a sudden, there was a soft ringing. Brendn took out his Pokénav and answered it discreetly.

"Hello?", he asked. "Wait, what? A green Haze? Corrosive? A Shiny Koffing? Try to hold it off for as long as you can. I'll be there." He then turned off the Pokénav.

"Is there a Clow Card about?", Tanja asked Brendan.

"How did—"

"I know the card."

"I need to go somewhere discreet."

"I know the place.", said Yuri. The three then quietly left their seats and made their way to a control booth above the stage.

Back on stage, Daisy and Damian were now on a balcony, which was already set up behind the current curtain.

"Cinderella, I don't want you to leave.", begged Damian.

"But I have to go home to make noodles for my stepsisters.", replied Daisy.

"Please, be my bride."

"But Jirachi said I have to be home by midnight."

"So ridiculous…", Tanja muttered as they made their way to the control booth, which notably lacked a glass window. Ricky was already there, waiting for Brendan.

"Sorry, but none of my Pokémon can blow winds.", said Ricky.

"Sorry I forgot you didn't have any.", replied Brendan. "Where're Nick and Jackson?"

"Watching the play."

Just then, they saw a green fog rolling in, a faint image of a Shiny Koffing within it.

"That's the corrosive haze I was talking about.", Ricky said as it seemed to climb up one of the pillars holding the balcony up, which began to crack.

"Cinderella, I want to…", Damian began to say.

"Prince Charming…", Daisy was about to say.

Just then, the column collapsed, rocking the two off their feet. The balcony then fell, barely hanging. From the shake, Damian fell off, but Daisy turned and grabbed his hand. He now hung over the stage. And the crowd gasped in shock.

"Daisy!", Brendan gasped.

"Daisy!", Julian cried out from offstage.

As Daisy continued to hold onto Damian, the (strangely selective) corrosive fog dissoved the curtain rope and the curtain fell, obscuring what was happening from the audience's view, causing them to gasp in shock and uproar.

"Call Cerberus.", Ricky advised. "He'll know what it is."

"Already on it.", Brendan said.

PCBPCBPCBPCBPCB

Back at the Avilon Residence…

"Such a good story. A real tearjerker!"

Cerberus was watching television, eating snacks.

"Aren't family shows the best?"

Just then, the Pokénav Brendan gave him rang and he answered it.

"Hello? … What? Yeah… Yeah… That must be the Mist card. Anything the fog touches will corrode. If you don't hurry, the balcony will fall and your sister could get hurt."

"Is it poisonous?", Brendan asked.

"No. Fortunately, it doesn't affect living beings or anythng immediately close to them like clothing."

"I see."

"It'd be good if you could somehow gather Mist together and wrap it up."

"Wrap it up? Are you sure the Shiny Koffing I see down there doesn't affect its ability to be caught?"

"Better safe than sorry."

Back on stage, the balcony was weakening. Gathering his courage, Julian ran to the balcony steps, unaffected by Mist, but the stairs corroded and fell in, preventing him from making any further progress. Julian turned to the others off-stage.

"Do any of you have any Flying-type Pokémon?"

"Sorry, but we don't.", one said.

"Mine's too weak from battling at that doll booth."

"Dammit.", cussed Julian as he turned back to the balcony.

"Let me go, Daisy.", Damian said. "I can land safely from here. I can't guarantee yours if you keep holding on." In spite of this, Daisy refused to let go, holding on ever tighter. Damian couldn't let go as she was gripping his wrist tightly. "Daisy…"

In the control booth, Brendan was thinking of a plan.

"Wrap up… Wrap up… I got it!" He then took out a card and tossed it in front of him.

"Wrap Mist within your confines! Shadow!"

He activated the card and a dark mass began to cover the stage floor. It then blanketed the entire stage, then compressed itself into a black barrier in the middle. Miraculously, nobody seems to have noticed.

"Return to thy true form, Clow Card!", Brendan cried out as a card shape manifested within the dark 'orb' in the stage, flew out of it, and right into Brendan's hands, where it manifested into the card "Mist". "Shadow" also returned and manifested itself in Brendan's hands as well.

"All right.", he said. "I got…the Mist card!"

His thoughts were quickly interrupted by a crack. He turned back to the balcony, which began to break apart. Damian and Daisy started to fall down. Brendan could only watch in fright. They were falling too fast for him to use a Clow Card.

"Aquomax, break their fall!", he heard Yuri say.

In a flash of light, Yuri's Pelipper appeared and began to swoop toward the two. He managed to grab Daisy, who continued to hold onto Damian. Their fall was broken, but Aquomax couldn't hold them for long. He soon let go, but they were low enough to land safely. Damian landed feet first, then managed to catch Daisy in his arms.

"Are you okay, Daisy?", Damian asked.

It was her turn to feel flustered. "I-I'm fine.", she managed to say.

"Daisy!", Julian called as the rest of the students on stage ran in mongst the 'ruins'.

"Damian!", said a male Academy student. "Such a relief for that Pelipper to come along."

"Are you okay, Daisy?"

"I'm fine.", she said as she then turned to the control booth. Yuri was there as his Pelipper returned to him. Ricky, Brendan, and Tanja were already gone. Yuri, who was still there, waved back to them.

PCBPCBPCBPCBPCB

Later…

Outside the Academy buildings, a bonfire was lit. The 'ceiling lights' that illuminated the place were dimmed to reflect the time of day outside, which was nearing dusk.

"Testing, testing, one-two.", a man was seaking through a microphone.

A few paces away were Brendan, Tanja, and Yuri.

"Good thing I had my camera with me.", the latter said. "I should bring it all the time. You never know when you need to catch a Clow Card."

"Yeah.", Brendan agreed. "Thankfully, no one was hurt much."

"I didn't even get to take part in catching the card at all.", Tanja complained. "Although there was that time in the Safari Zone…"

Brendan's expression turned to anger as he accused her. "So it was you who took down Onadi's power-save belt!"

Tanja just giggled mischeviously, knowing she was caught.

"I knew it was you who did it.", said Yuri.

Suddenly, Julian approached the three and he was greeted by Brendan.

"The play was rather hectic, huh?"

"Yeah.", Tanja agreed. "It was the most ridiculous…and hilarious Cinderella play I've ever seen."

"Gee, thanks."

"Hey, where's Daisy?", Brendan asked.

"She's all right, but she got pulled aside."

Somewhere in an Academy hallway…

Daisy stood together with Damian, both of them looking ut the window to the 'outdoors area' below.

"Uhh…umm…How do I say this?", Damian struggled to get the words out. "You're a nice gal, Daisy. I'd like to go out with you sometime."

Daisy turned to Damian with a faint smile. "Thanks, Damian… but…"

"There's someone else, right?"

"Yeah."

"I had a feeling that was the case." Damian started to shed a few tears. "Don't mind my crying, I'm okay." He turned to the window. "Look, the bonfire has started." He then turned to Daisy. "Would you mind dancing with me?"

Daisy just looked at him before making another faint smile.

PCBPCBPCBPCBPCB

Later…

A circle of people danced around the bonfire. Among them were Damian and Daisy. Brendan and his friends watched from nearby.

"Hey. There's goes my sister.", Brendan said.

After a while, Daisy and Damian stopped in the part of the dance where they'll change partners.

"Thanks for dancing with me, Daisy.", Damian said as he received his new partner. However, he saw Daisy walk past her new partner, leaving him alone for another girl among the audience to take. "Where do you think you're going, Avilon?"

"I didn't promise I'd dance with anyone else, didn't I?"

"Showoff." Daisy made his way to Brendan and his friends, where they watched.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to be in the play?", Brendan asked his sister.

"She didn't tell you?", Yuri asked.

"You told him?", Daisy asked Yuri.

"I wasn't supposed to?"

Just then, Julian came over from behind them.

"Would you like to dance?", he asked Tanja as he offered his hand to her. Before she could even answer, he took her hand and took her to the circle.

As they started to dance with the others, Brendan giggled. His friends were confused.

"What's so funny?", Ricky asked.

"Oh nothing.", he was answered. "Just the fact that twice in one day, I've seen somebody I don't have a liking to in an embarrassing predicament, that's all."

"I'm taking a video of this.", Yuri said as he aimed his camera at Julian and Tanja.

Ricky turned to Nick and Jackson. "Do any of you get what they mean?" He was answered with a shrug. "Oh well. Let's just enjoy the rest of the festival. Even though we don't know why the Academy does it."

The three of them then decided to watch the dance and not talk about anything else for the rest of the day.


End file.
